Sonhos Infectos
by Ana-Shadow-Wolf
Summary: Um acidente e um coma. Dois elementos que abriram a porta para um mundo de pesadelos...
1. Capítulo Um: Acidente

**Capítulo Um - Acidente **

O sino da escola soou, ecoando pelos corredores, anunciando o fim das aulas durante aquela manhã. Os alunos imediatamente começaram a guardar seus materiais, conversando e rindo entre si. Alguns já haviam guardado seus pertences, sem precisar consultar o relógio para saber que as aulas estavam no fim, como se seu relógio interno estivesse condicionado, programado com o sino.

Risadas, palavras trocadas entre colegas. Era como se aquele som libertasse uma onda de animação que podia ser ouvida e sentida no ar, como uma aura potente que tomava conta da escola inteira, em uma correnteza de libertação e animação, a simples felicidade pelo fim das aulas.

Apesar disso, como pedras salientes em meio a um rio, havia algumas pessoas que não tomavam parte naquela vivacidade. Apenas uns poucos que estavam isolados e não pareciam muito felizes. Um deles era uma garota, aparentando estar em seus dezessete anos, outro era um rapaz que estava em um profundo –porém, agitado – sono. Quando a campanhia soou, ele acordou subitamente com o barulho e seus amigos, aproveitando o fim da aula, correram para falar com ele, aparentemente preocupados e, de alguma forma, aliviados.

A garota não se importou e saiu da sala sem olhar para trás. Andava olhando para baixo e o cabelo longo lhe escondia a face. Caminhava depressa, mas ainda assim de uma forma estranhamente cautelosa.

"_Não deixa de ser estranho_" pensou ela "_Locker nunca dormiu na aula antes, mas agora ele faz isso quase todo dia..."_ Mas logo pensou que ninguém podia culpar o garoto... Na semana passada, um dos melhores amigos dele havia sido assassinado durante a noite e não havia pistas do assassino. Se é que havia sido mesmo um homicídio e não um estranho e macabro acidente.

Ao sair ao sol, a jovem sacudiu os cabelos, que eram longos, ondulados –quase cacheados - de um loiro escuro, a cor exata dos pelos de um leão. Com os cabelos afastados do rosto, era possível ver-lhe os olhos, de um azul escuro e profundo, como o oceano. O modo como ela andara até então a fazia parecer uma pessoa isolada e sozinha. E ela o era.

Seu nome era Helyse Blake. No momento, sua maior preocupação não era com Locker, nem com a possibilidade de haver ou não um assassino à solta e sim com o que ela poderia cozinhar para o almoço. Foi pensando nisso que ela subiu para o ônibus e sentou à janela, olhando para fora e começando a relaxar o corpo, como se estivesse estado tensa até então.

Fechou os olhos, relaxando, apenas agora que estava se afastando da escola é que conseguia relaxar. Não que estivesse feliz, mas aquela sensação pesada e amarga abandonava seu corpo finalmente.

Tal estado não durou muito tempo.

De repente, o ônibus começou a saltar e a sacolejar, fazendo a moça acordar de seu estado de devaneio com um choque. O ônibus estava atingindo e sendo atingido por outros carros. A sensação era de que havia perdido o rumo. Olhando pela janela, Helyse teve um vislumbre de fumaça, mas o constante sacolejar ameaçava derrubá-la no chão.

E as pessoas estavam apavoradas.

"O que está havendo?" Uma mulher berrava histericamente, tentando ficar de pé. Ela caiu e se agarrou a uma cadeira, enquanto continuava a gritar.

"Um ônibus de gasolina explodiu!" Berrou alguém. Se era verdade ou não, não era possível saber naquele pandemônio. Helyse tinha vontade de tapar os ouvidos. Tudo isso era pior porque estava acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e muito depressa para a cabeça de alguém suportar.

Um forte tremor; e seu corpo foi lançado violentamente para o chão.

Não podia ver mais nada direito. Viu o chão. As lâmpadas, o teto. Seu corpo atingia metal duro e frio, era sacudida e jogada como uma boneca de pano. Cheiro de sangue no ar e gritos... Gosto de sangue na boca e uma estranha umidade em sua pele... Manchas vermelhas em meio ao cinza... E alguma coisa afiada e dura batendo em sua cabeça, fazendo-a ver estrelas brancas de dor, e seus olhos encheram-se de água. Algumas vozes pararam subitamente, vidro quebrando...

Tudo isso levou menos de um minuto para acontecer e parar.

Grogue, cheia de dor, Helyse tentou olhar em volta... O ônibus parecia estar de ponta cabeça. Havia um pouco de sangue, janelas quebradas e áreas que pareciam ter sido amassadas.

Sentiu-se enjoada e fraca. Pensou estar ouvindo algo, mas muito distante.

Um bebê chorava alto... Helyse estava semi-inconsciente... Consciente o bastante para sentir dor, mas fraca demais para gritar... Uma forte sonolência se apoderava dela...

Tentando ignorar tudo, a jovem tentou ficar em pé, e quando não conseguiu, percebeu que seu corpo estava preso sob alguma coisa. Cansada demais para tentar se soltar, ela deitou no chão – ou teto? Não sabia mais - e piscou, tentando fazer sua visão entrar em um melhor foco...

A sonolência a vencia, pouco a pouco como um veneno se espalhando por suas veias.

Pensou estar ouvindo uma ambulância, mas agora havia outro som em seus ouvidos... O som distante de antes, que se tornava mais claro à medida que ela ficava mais fraca. Vozes? Helyse tentou clarear a mente enquanto tocava a cabeça – e isso custou grande esforço-e sentiu seu cabelo molhado de sangue... _Seu_ sangue.

Mas porque a dor parecia tão longínqua?

Zonza e estranhamente entorpecida... Ela sabia que uma pessoa que sofreu uma concussão não deve dormir logo após o acidente, contudo não conseguia lembrar por que. Era importante –ela achava- e mesmo assim...

Agora, os sons em volta dela pareciam distantes. Como sussurros, vindo de um local afastado; e as vozes que _pensara_ ouvir estavam mais altas e suas palavras, mais inteligíveis.

_One, two, Freddy is coming for you__ – _Um, Dois, Freddy vem te pegar

Vozes de duas ou três menininhas cantando... Helyse sentiu um calafrio. Isso, por alguma razão, não era nada bom... A razão, não sabia, mas _sentia_. Tinha esse horrível pressentimento sobre aquela canção que jamais havia ouvido em sua vida inteira.

_Three, four, better lock your door – _Três, quatro, melhor fechar a porta

"Fique acordada, fique acordada" Ela murmurou para si mesma, sentindo como se sua língua estivesse flutuando em sangue. De repente, não era só um pressentimento, mas um genuíno pavor. Algo estava dizendo a ela que não podia dormir e não era só pela concussão. Era algo mais, algo que ela não sabia... Mas que mesmo assim, a preenchia com um pavor inexplicável.

_Five, six, grab your crucifix – _Sete, oito, agarre o crucifixo

Que diabos de música era aquela? E porque sua cabeça não parava de sangrar? A dor agora era quase uma coceira... Mas isto não trazia alívio. Assim mesmo, estava tão entorpecida que mesmo a dor parecia não ter importância. Apenas uma pequena porção de sua mente, ainda não atingida pelo sono, parecia gritar e tentar manter a consciência do corpo... Sem sucesso.

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late – _Sete, oito, ficar acordada até tarde.

Seus olhos estavam se fechando contra sua vontade e ela não conseguia mantê-los abertos...

"Não, NÃO" Ela pensou, sem poder lutar contra o desfalecimento.

_Nine, tem, never sleep again – _Nove, dez, não durma nunca mais

Quando o resgate veio, Helyse Blake já estava em coma...


	2. Capítulo Dois: Freddy Krueger

**Capítulo Dois - Freddy Krueger**

Quando Helyse recuperou consciência, a primeira coisa que percebeu foi que estava deitada sobre um chão duro, e de metal. Não sentia mais dor e nem mais a sensação de estar com o cabelo molhado com seu próprio sangue, embora estivesse, sem dúvida, muito zonza.

Não compreendeu.

Era impossível, porque haveria de estar ali? Melhor, como? Ela não conseguia lembrar-se de como chegara ali... Estava até há pouco... Onde estivera mesmo? Não se lembrava de praticamente nada... Olhando em volta, ela só via canos... Se havia morrido, aquilo não era o Céu e nem o Inferno. Mas sequer parecia-se com qualquer tipo de "vida pós-morte" que ela já tivesse ouvido falar.

Se é que este era o caso.

Olhou em volta por poucos segundos antes de pôr-se de pé e começar a caminhar, sem medo algum. Estava mais curiosa e confusa do que assustada. Era muito estranho. _Tudo_ era estranho _demais_. Ainda trajava as mesmas roupas com as quais havia saído da escola. Mas então... Sentindo um súbito lampejo de dor, ela se apoiou e fechou os olhos, forçando sua mente.

Era uma dor como nenhuma outra, muito aguda e mesmo assim forte, potente, como se um imenso cavalo negro estivesse batendo os cascos contra sua mente, contra seu cérebro... Cascos afiados de navalha...

Então, recordou-se.

Imediatamente.

Como pudera esquecer? _O acidente_!

Mas como... Primeiro ela desmaiava e agora estava no que parecia uma sala de caldeira? Não fazia sentido algum. Helyse era o tipo de ser humano que vivia sem acreditar realmente no sobrenatural. Não acreditava por um segundo que esta experiência poderia ter algo a ver com fantasmas ou ser algum tipo de experiência extracorpórea...

Mas a canção... Não esquecera a canção...

"_E isto não está levando a lugar algum!"_

Um som de algo afiado e metálico contra os canos a fez se arrepiar. Era como unhas contra um quadro-negro, até pior. Helyse sentiu um impulso de correr, fugir. Havia ali algo cruel, algo que não se incomodava em matar, algo assassino, algo que fugia das leis da lógica e razão que regiam a mente dela... Algo que...

Dominou-se, quase zangada. Não era como se _ela _pudesse ser classificada como "normal".

"Assustada demais para correr, garota?"

Ao se voltar, Helyse precisou morder o lábio inferior para impedir um grito de susto.

Era um homem, porém... Porém o estado dele era tal e qual que era impossível acreditar que ele pudesse estar _vivo... _Sua pele estava absolutamente queimada. Havia pequenas depressões que revelavam carne vermelha, crua... E ainda assim, não fora isto que a assustara. Não fora a aparência dele, mas algo mais profundo. Aquele _ser_ emanava uma força imensa, e junto havia algo tão horrendo que ela não conseguiria descrever.

Era mais que "maldade"... Helyse tinha boas intuições sobre pessoas e algo em sua mente começou a berrar que, se ela não corresse, seria morta. Como se aqueles olhos negros e frios não estivessem lhe dizendo isto claramente, além da estranha luva que ele usava, cujos dedos possuíam garras metálicas...

Uma vez na vida, ela rejeitou sua intuição.

Helyse apenas permaneceu ali, imóvel e quieta, encarando o homem de suéter verde e vermelho.

"Quem é você?" Qualquer um que visse aquele momento registraria o contraste entre eles. Enquanto o homem parecia a encarnação do fogo do inferno, naquele instante, a jovem parecia (especialmente devido a seus olhos), o gelo infernal.

"O nome 'Freddy Krueger' não lhe diz nada, vadia?" A voz dele, arranhada, era cruel. Zombeteira. Fria.

Helyse ergueu uma sobrancelha, uma raiva surda lhe invadindo. _Vadia_? Não era como se ela não estivesse acostumada a este tipo de palavras, mas ser insultada gratuitamente desta forma não tornava as coisas melhores.

"Não, não diz." A resposta foi pronunciada com ar de desafio e desdém, embora Helyse estivesse apavorada. Aquele nome, o nome daquele homem, na verdade, não lhe era de todo desconhecido... Entretanto, não era de fato uma memória, mas novamente uma intuição.

O homem, Freddy Krueger, apenas riu, mas não era um riso alegre.

"Que pena, mas não faz diferença" Ele ergueu a mão... Helyse, ao ver aquela luva, as garras de metal brilhando na luz do fogo, quis realmente correr. Fosse o que fosse aquele lugar, real ou não, ela não queria experimentar aquelas garras em sua carne para saber.

_O que estava acontecendo?_

Ele se aproximou. As garras erguidas, prontas para dilacerar Helyse. A garota, confusa e assustada demais, só conseguiu se encolher enquanto dizia a si mesma que não era real, que não fazia _sentido_...

Alguém empurrou Freddy para o lado e agarrou-lhe a mão.

"O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, SUA TONTA? CORRA!" Helyse, puxada pelo corredor e acordando do transe, notou que era um garoto. Atrás deles, Krueger ria, como se tudo aquilo não passasse de um jogo divertido e inofensivo.

"E surge o cavaleiro para salvar a princesinha... Quanto tempo será que vão aguentar?"

**XxX**

O rapaz conduziu Helyse pelos corredores como se já os conhecesse um pouco. Ele parou com ela perto de uma grande caldeira e sentou-se no chão, arfando com cansaço. E medo.

"Acho que conseguimos um tempo... Espero eu." Disse ele. Helyse o olhou, querendo agradecer (ainda que ela não tivesse pedido por ajuda) e logo o reconheceu. O agradecimento foi varrido de sua mente quase imediatamente.

"_LOCKER_?" Ela estava chocada. Absolutamente chocada. Não esperava que Kurt Locker, que jamais falara com ela, a ajudasse ou mesmo que estivesse naquele lugar insano. Locker olhou para ela. Era um rapaz bonito, cabelos curtos e negros, arrepiados e olhos igualmente negros.

"É... Você é aquela garota da sala, né? Eh... Blake..."

No momento, Helyse não poderia se incomodar menos com tais coisas. Ela apenas sentou-se diante dele, também estava cansada. Mas mais do que qualquer outra coisa, Helyse esperava respostas. Não precisava ser um gênio para perceber que sim, tudo aquilo (de alguma forma) _era real, _não importando o quão impossível e insano parecesse. Agora que estavam longe daquele homem, o medo dela desaparecia como uma vela derretendo... O que não queria dizer que ela estava calma.

"Yeah, yeah... Olha, Locker…"

"Me chame de Kurt, okay?"

Ela suspirou. Isto lá era hora de apresentações?

"Ok. _Kurt_, o que está havendo aqui? Eu realmente não estou entendendo coisa nenhuma!"

O garoto a olhou como estivesse com pena e realmente estava. Kurt nunca falara com Helyse antes, de fato, também costumava pensar que ela era muito estranha, mas não achava que ela merecia ser arrastada para aquele pesadelo.

E quem merecia?

"Olha, _realmente_ não temos muito tempo... Melhor tentarmos acordar e..."

"_Acordar_?" A voz dela se tornou um rosnado. Sua paciência estava no limite. "_Eu_ estou em um lugar que nunca vi na vida com um cara que parece um sobrevivente do maior incêndio que já aconteceu, com garras de faca, querendo me dilacerar, e _você_ está falando de acordar?"

Kurt suspirou. Helyse realmente não estava entendendo nada e ele sabia que ia ser difícil convencê-la. Ela estava dando sinais de uma garota racional... Racional demais para acreditar no que ele estava a ponto de lhe contar.

"Você deve estar dormindo ou coisa assim. Do que se lembra?"

"Eu estava em um ônibus, indo para casa..." Ela franziu o cenho e foi atingida por uma ideia. "Talvez eu esteja inconsciente. Aconteceu um acidente e eu... Bati a cabeça. Aí ouvi uma canção e de repente, estou aqui."

Kurt sabia bem o quanto uma batida na cabeça poderia ser grave. Ele só estava tirando um cochilo... Dormira sem querer sobre a mesa enquanto fazia a lição de casa. Uma concussão poderia ter consequências mais graves. Era realmente melhor ele explicar tudo a Helyse, e depressa. Ele poderia acordar antes dela e a garota ficaria ali na mesma situação em que ele a encontrara senão pior... Até que alguém conseguisse acordá-la.

"Então me escuta e não interrompa. Você está inconsciente, dormindo, não importa. Você está no... Bem, nós não sabemos de fato o que ou onde aqui é, mas chamamos de Mundo dos Sonhos e aquele cara é Freddy Krueger e creia, melhor você fugir dele e _não_ ficar parada esperando ele te matar. Parece loucura, eu sei, _mas é verdade_."

Ele esperava que ela dissesse que era mentira, alucinação, que soava louco demais para ser verdade, mas Helyse parecia estar tentando seguir o raciocínio.

"Então, é isso... Não é real... É uma espécie de delírio, um pesadelo e não pode ser real."

"Tanto pode como é. É um pesadelo, de fato. Mas se ele te machucar _aqui_, você se machuca no mundo real... Se ele te matar aqui...".

Helyse se recordou da sensação de estar correndo risco de vida, da música que escutara, das garras brilhando na luz... Começou a tremer. E Kurt e os amigos parecendo que andavam dormindo pouco e aparecendo com ferimentos, o outro rapaz que morrera...

"Se parar para pensar, faz sentido, né?" Ele perguntou, com um sorriso triste. Helyse apenas pôde assentir. Mas se era um sono, bastava acordar... O problema é que ela deveria estar desmaiada ou coisa pior, não era fácil acordar alguém nesse estado e, sendo que tivera um acidente, ela deveria estar agora em um leito de hospital e duvidava que fossem realmente tentar acordá-la.

Isto se ela _estava _desmaiada... Sabia muito bem as opções alternativas e se as coisas haviam parecido ruins antes, agora tudo parecia pior.

Ia dizer algo, mas sentiu alguém aparecer atrás de si e no momento seguinte, ela berrou de dor. Algo frio e afiado havia lanhado seu pescoço, que sangrava. Kurt e ela se ergueram e observaram Krueger, que sorria e exibia as garras manchadas de sangue... Helyse sabia que a ferida não era exatamente profunda, mas a dor era imensa.

"Fim do pega-pega..." Pelo que Helyse pôde ver daqueles olhos negros, ele estava ansioso por "terminar" o jogo. Ansioso para matá-los.

E era verdade, o jogo terminara e eles não tinham para onde correr. Paredes haviam se erguido do chão, fechando-se ao redor deles como uma jaula... A porta de uma das caldeiras abriu-se, revelando chamas e ambos podiam escutar gritos agoniados de dor, como se lá dentro houvesse pessoas, gritando, queimando eternamente... Sem morrer.

A mensagem era clara: Podiam morrer de dois modos... Ou pelas garras de Krueger, ou pulando na caldeira e nenhuma das duas era uma opção agradável.

"Deixe a Helyse fora disso, Krueger! Ela não tem nada a ver com isso!"

Freddy encarou Kurt com um sorriso de zombaria e Helyse apenas piscou. Não conseguia compreender porque Kurt estava tentando lhe defender quando mal se conheciam, mas sentiu-se grata (pelo menos _supôs _que era o que estava sentindo).

"Que graça! Tentando proteger a namorada, miserável?"

Antes que Kurt pudesse responder, Freddy avançou contra ele. As garras passaram por sua carne, rasgando-a junto com veias... Kurt conseguiu se afastar, mas agora estava mais perto da caldeira e apertava o ombro, que sangrava muito mais que o pescoço de Helyse.

Helyse não era, de modo algum, o tipo de pessoa que fica sempre tentando salvar os outros. Mas esta situação era diferente. Kurt _a ajudara_, agira como se fossem amigos... Seria ingratidão se ela não o ajudasse e para completar, _sentia-se _em débito para com ele e este era um sentimento do qual ela não gostava nem um pouco. Então, antes que o rapaz tropeçasse e caísse no fogo, ela o puxou pela camisa, deixando-o de frente para si, segurando a frente da camisa dele, já ensopada em sangue.

"Minha vez de te ajudar." A garota forçou a cabeça contra a dele com toda força e realmente deu resultado. Kurt deu um grito de dor e surpresa, mas desapareceu daquele lugar lentamente. Helyse conseguira acordá-lo.

Mas ela ainda estava ali.

"_Ah, que ótimo", _ela pensou sarcasticamente, aparentemente sua ideia de sua situação atual era verdade.

Suas suspeitas estavam corretas: O acidente _deixara-a_ mais do que inconsciente...

Deixara-a em coma.


	3. Capítulo Três: Deixando Viver

**Capítulo Três – Deixando Viver **

Helyse não conseguia imaginar uma situação pior no momento. Além de estar em coma, ainda estava presa naquele chamado "Mundo dos Sonhos" e com um assassino que dominava aquele lugar completamente. As coisas não poderiam estar piores...

Coma...

Poderia morrer ali... Poderia jamais acordar... Não era exatamente medo de Freddy Krueger o que ela sentia, mas do coma em si... Jamais pensara que aquele estado poderia ser tão perturbador. Saber que enquanto sua consciência estava presa na sala da caldeira, seu corpo jazia em um leito de hospital, imóvel e em silêncio como um cadáver em um caixão.

Ela sabia que tinha dois problemas: O coma e Freddy Krueger. Sobre o coma, não havia nada que pudesse fazer, mas _agora mesmo _era com o segundo problema que precisava lidar.

E Krueger estava furioso com ela. Mas ele também notou que a pancada, apesar de realmente ter doído e acordado Kurt, não fizera nada com Helyse além de provavelmente dar-lhe uma dor de cabeça.

Sorriu e gostou de vê-la estremecer.

"Perdi o pirralho, mas acho que você não consegue acordar tão facilmente, não é, cadela?"

Helyse realmente desejou que ele parasse de xingá-la daquele jeito quando nem mesmo sabia seu nome e quase riu ao perceber tal coisa... Aquele monstro estava a ponto de matá-la e ela estava pensando sobre educação e respeito?! Era uma piada, só podia ser.

A garota sentiu que a barreira que se erguera atrás dela tinha se abaixado... Krueger sorriu.

"Corra."

E foi o que ela fez. Sabia que era idiotice, aquele era o mundo _dele_, mas ficar parada ali e deixá-lo matá-la tão facilmente não era a melhor opção. Ele só estava brincando com ela, querendo deixá-la mais apavorada e perturbada do que ela já estava.

E ele estava conseguindo.

"_Droga, não posso estar em coma! Não posso_!" Pensava ela, enquanto corria. "_A pancada só não foi forte o bastante, só isso! Só isso"! _

Ela preferia confirmar se realmente estava em coma antes de se desesperar ainda mais... Continuou correndo até que se aproximou de uma caldeira maior que a anterior, os canos perto dela fumegavam, deixando a fumaça branca preencher o ar...

Seria o bastante?

_Doeria _o bastante?

Bem, era melhor que sim ou então ela ficaria com hematoma e bolhas por um bom tempo e em vão...

Criando coragem, bateu o braço contra um cano quente, o mais próximo da caldeira.

A dor foi imensa, ela viu círculos brancos e estrelas diante dos olhos, sua pele parecia estar derretendo e ela não conseguiu evitar um grito de dor.

Mas não acordou.

"_Maldição! Eu tenho que acordar_!" Jamais pensara que estaria em uma situação em que sua vida dependia do simples fato de acordar. Mas como poderia acordar de um _coma_?

Uma voz sardônica atrás dela a fez estremecer e sentir-se fria, apesar da queimadura no braço.

"E acha que acordando vai escapar de mim?" Ele disse, como se tivesse lido sua mente.

Krueger parecia muito satisfeito com o resultado que estava tendo ao perseguir aquela moça. Assustada? Ela não estava assustada... Estava horrorizada! E ele podia sentir o medo dela vindo para ele em ondas, se convertendo em força. Tanto que ele podia quase sentir o _gosto..._

Helyse voltou a correr, mas se precisava de uma confirmação, estava bem em seu braço... Estava ardendo, vermelho, queimado e ainda assim ela não acordara. Podia apenas rezar para que já estivesse em um hospital e que alguém iria cuidar daquele ferimento.

Ela sentiu o chão aquecendo e se tornando estranhamente mole... Caiu, batendo o rosto em uma área do chão que ainda estava duro e o gosto de sangue voltou à sua boca. Olhando para trás, ela viu que uma parte do chão parecia ter sido derretido... Parecia estranhamente com areia movediça e era como se algo estivesse puxando-a pelo tornozelo... A coisa que a puxava era molhada e fria, como uma enorme língua ou pior...

Tentou fincar os dedos nas grades do chão que não fora afetado, desesperada, e segurá-lo.

Uma bota veio do nada e pisou em sua mão com força. Helyse poderia jurar que alguns dedos haviam se quebrado, mas segurou o grito e olhou para cima, encarando os olhos de Krueger.

Krueger se agachou, esfregando a bota contra a mão da moça, sentindo os ossos cedendo sob o peso e encarou-a nos olhos, como se respondendo ao olhar _dela. _Poucas eram as vítimas que haviam olhado-o nos olhos daquela forma em tais momentos e aquela moça, ele notou, possuía olhos de um profundo azul escuro, como o fundo do oceano... Agora eles brilhavam de raiva e desafio, como diamantes azuis e escuros.

Ele gostou disto. Significava que seria divertido matá-la.

"Interessante... É a primeira vez que alguma criança fica tanto tempo em seu _primeiro_ pesadelo, sabia, _Blake_?" Ele pronunciou o nome dela como se arrastando as sílabas, provocando-a.

"Devo tomar isto como elogio?" Ela falou tentando não soar tão assustada ou com dor como estava. Sua mão já estava insensível, mas ela ainda tentava se soltar do chão estranho e daquela areia movediça que parecia estar viva e a coisa que continuava a puxá-la.

Freddy pisou com mais força na mão dela, reavendo a dor e Helyse gemeu, mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

"Isso tem importância?"

Helyse notou que agora estava dependurada, quase caindo... O chão havia se aberto em um buraco e a garota não se atrevia a olhar para baixo para ver o que a pegaria caso caísse. Mas essa mudança nova, a sensação de coisas pequenas, cheias de pés, correndo pelo corpo e a mordendo, de pequenas mãos a puxando... Isso a fez recobrar o ânimo e tentar se soltar novamente.

Por sua vez, Freddy estava um pouco confuso. Não era normal suas vitimas ficarem sonhando tanto tempo, não mentira a respeito disso. E aquela maldita menina já deveria ter acordado... Geralmente, ele permitia que certas vítimas sobrevivessem ao primeiro pesadelo para que contassem a outros sobre ele, deste modo era mais fácil invadir o sonho de mais pessoas. Além do mais, ele achava divertido prolongar a caça... Até certo ponto.

Mas aquela garota... Não só ela já deveria estar acordada, mas estava lhe rendendo _tanta _energia... Mais do que outros adolescentes. E haveria algo especial sobre aquele medo ou era apenas a imensa carga de poder que ele tirava disso?

Em um movimento rude, puxou-a pelos cabelos e a ergueu. Helyse agarrou os punhos dele por instinto, tentando fazer com que ele a soltasse. Por deus, o que ele queria? Arrancar a pele da cabeça dela?

"Porque você não acordou até agora?" Ele exibiu um sorriso cínico e sujo. "Muitas drogas?"

Helyse não se importou com a pergunta. Mas aquela proximidade a estava deixando enjoada. Não pela pele dele... Ela não se incomodava muito com isto... Mas era o _cheiro. _O cheiro de sangue e de morte... E ela jurava que estava ouvindo gritos baixos, lentos e lamuriosos, que ecoavam fantasmagoricamente... Pareciam vir do corpo daquele homem...

Ele notou o que ela ouvira e sorriu, muito parecido com um tubarão.

"Não preste atenção às almas de minhas crianças... A menos que queira se juntar a elas _agora_, é melhor responder, vagabunda."

Helyse não compreendeu de todo o que ele queria dizer, mas a ameaça surtiu um efeito razoável nela.

"E eu sei? Me solta!" Ela estava certa de que realmente não acordara por estar em coma. Que outra opção havia? Mas, de novo, o que ganharia contando isto a ele?

"_Mas que vaca!" _Em resposta, Freddy arranhou-lhe o ombro com tanta força que Helyse achou que a carne ia saltar para fora da ferida. Freddy entrementes apenas aproveitou isto e o fato de que sabia como conseguir respostas.

Percebendo que não responder ia apenas lhe trazer mais dor, a garota resolveu ser sensata.

"Ok! Okay! Eu... Eu sofri um acidente e bati a cabeça! Achei que eu deveria estar só inconsciente ou desmaiada, mas parece ser algo mais... Acho que estou em coma. Feliz agora, seu psicopata?"

Freddy a jogou contra os canos como se ela fosse apenas uma boneca inútil. Helyse permaneceu imóvel no chão, sem saber o que ele ia fazer... Obviamente ela o enfurecera ajudando Kurt a acordar. Se mexer agora poderia fazê-lo atacá-la ali mesmo, pois ela sentia como se estivesse frente à frente com alguma espécie perigosa de animal... Um tigre ou um leão.

Mas ouviu os passos dele se distanciando... E não compreendeu isso. Ele não ia matá-la? Kurt dissera que ele era um assassino.

Quando ergueu a cabeça, Freddy não estava mais por perto. Ela sabia que ele ainda estava na sala da caldeira, mas pelo visto ela deixara de ser o alvo dele... Por enquanto.

Talvez outra pessoa tivesse caído no sono?

Ela sentou e limpou o sangue do rosto, apoiando as costas na parede e arfando.

Porque Freddy Krueger a deixara viver?

**XxX**

Demorou um certo tempo até Helyse ter coragem de levantar. Ela não sabia quanto tempo passara pensando em sua situação. Não achava que tivesse chegado a cair no sono... Afinal de contas, estando em coma não precisava dormir... Ela achava.

Mas se surpreendeu ao ver que seus ferimentos _haviam_ sido medicados, o que era muito bom. Ainda doíam um pouco, mas pelo menos não havia mais sangue e podia sentir como se seu ombro e mão estivessem enfaixados. Pensou por algum tempo se isso era normal em um "Mundo dos Sonhos", já que ela com certeza desejara que não estivesse mais ferida ou se era porque já deveria estar em um hospital.

Bem, duas teorias que resultavam na mesma coisa. Entrementes, ela estava pondo suas apostas na segunda opção.

A coisa mais importante, ela percebeu, era que deveria aprender logo as regras do jogo se quisesse sobreviver...

Caminhou em silêncio absoluto, incerta de onde Freddy estava, mas esperava que ele não estivesse por perto... Mas aquele dia já se revelara não ser exatamente seu dia de sorte.

Ele estava a poucos metros, as garras de metal contra os canos tiravam faíscas. Estivera trabalhando nelas e agora, checava se as garras estavam afiadas como ele gostava.

Desnecessário dizer, estavam.

Helyse estacou, esperando para ver se ele pretendia matá-la ou só torturá-la... Para sua surpresa, Freddy apenas a encarou, quase normalmente.

"Criou coragem pra se levantar?"

"Você... Você não me matou..." Ela não estava certa de como perguntar o que interessava: Por quê?

Freddy pareceu entender que ela o estava desafiando a fazê-lo e imediatamente se aproximou, segurando-a pelo pescoço.

"E posso mudar isso em um minuto."

Helyse fez uma anotação mental para pensar antes de falar. Pelo visto, aquele homem não estava acostumado a ter conversas civilizadas.

"P-Porque não me matou?" A voz dela era só um sopro sufocado. Freddy riu, ele achara que a menina fosse compreender com facilidade, mas pelo visto, ele a superestimara... Já deveria saber, aqueles pirralhos imbecis não conseguiram somar um e um nem que fizessem a conta nos dedos.

Soltou a moça, mas antes que ela se recompusesse, puxou-a pelo cabelo de modo que seus rostos ficassem próximos. Sim, ele não ia matá-la ainda, mas era melhor que a vadia soubesse desde já que não era por piedade. Ele não tinha a menor paciência e ter uma garota com ares de superioridade irritando-o não ia ser bom para o plano que tivera.

"Estou te deixando viver, verdade... Mas não pense que vou ficar tolerando você, se quer viver um pouco mais, não se meta em meus assuntos, vagabunda"

Ele a soltou, se deliciando com o medo dela... Aquela garota era uma fonte de poder ambulante enquanto estivesse em coma. Uma fonte segura e constante, o que lhe era muito conveniente.

Se afastando, ele sorriu. Logo teria energia o bastante até mesmo para cruzar a barreira entre aquela região de sonhos e o mundo real...

E ele não se importaria em explorar todos os medos dela para fazê-la sentir mais medo.

Mas talvez fosse melhor manter certa distância dela, ele não tinha certeza de que resistiria à tentação de matá-la... Poderia fazer isso mais tarde, mas Freddy não era o tipo de pessoa que sabia esperar.

Quanto a Helyse, a garota apenas se enroscou em um canto e decidiu descansar. Revisando tudo que acontecera mais uma vez, estava confiante de que se um assassino como Krueger a estava deixando viver, não poderia ser coisa boa.

Claro, ela não fazia idéia do que ele planejava, mas não importava.

O fato é que ela estava com problemas e, o quanto antes se libertasse daquele coma, melhor.


	4. Capítulo Quatro: Tentando Salvar Uma Vid

**Capítulo Quatro – Tentando Salvar uma Vida **

Helyse não sabia como calcular a passagem do tempo, mas sendo que estava em coma, ela achava que não era importante já que tinha que ficar mais focada em entender as regras daquele lugar e a primeira delas (pelo menos para a moça) era sempre ficar distante de Krueger, no caso de aquele impulso de "_Deixar-A-Menina-Viver" _terminasse. Ela estava, alguns poderiam dizer, sentindo o pulso do lugar.

Ele dissera para ela não se meter nos assuntos dele...

Bem, Helyse não era o tipo de pessoa que estava inclinada a aceitar ordens sem questioná-las (não que este caso precisasse de questionamentos). Podia aceitar muito bem leis e regras... Mas ordens? Era um pouco mais complicado e contra sua natureza. Simplesmente não se curvava a alguém que tentasse controlá-la sem ter direito algum.

Ela não tardou a "esquecer" a ordem de Krueger...

**XxX**

Não havia como dizer quanto tempo havia se passado, mas para Helyse parecia uma verdadeira eternidade por um fato simples: Ela não tinha o que fazer naquele lugar a não ser evitar Krueger, o que não ajudava a passar o tempo uma vez que ele também parecia não ter a menor vontade de estar perto dela. Não que companhia dele fosse ser bem-vinda, longe disso, mas os únicos momentos em que ele demonstrava vontade de estar perto dela, era sempre para torturá-la. Fora isto, ele agira como se "_quanto mais longe, melhor" _fosse sua política.

"_Ao menos temos isso em comum_" Ela pensou com secura, apenas que se dependesse dela, ele não estaria nunca perto dela, principalmente não para torturá-la. Apoiando os braços em uma amurada de canos e olhando para o que poderia ser o andar de baixo daquela sala (se é que aquele labirinto de canos tinha andar de baixo ou de cima). Helyse apostaria tudo o que tinha que dependia do humor de Krueger se ela seria torturada ou não.

Enfiou o rosto entre os braços. Odiava essa situação.

Foi neste momento que escutou um grito e ergueu a cabeça. Não era a voz de Freddy Krueger, obviamente... Se ela um dia escutasse Krueger gritando de dor, achava que se sentiria maravilhada.

Mas era a voz de uma _criança_...

"_Ele está matando" _Pensou ela_. "Ele está matando alguém_"

"_Bem, é o que ele _deve_ fazer não é_?" Respondeu uma voz zombeteira na mente da menina. Ao invés de ficar incomodada, ela não se importou.

"_Sim... Suponho que sim..."_

Ela se virou, hesitando com a ideia de seguir o som dos gritos.

"_Você não deveria interferir e sabe disso_" A voz disse em um tom de quem comenta o tempo, quase zombando. "_Cuide de sua vida como sempre e fique viva. Não é problema seu"._

"_Não, não é..."_ Mas desta vez, era diferente. Fora a voz de uma criança e isto, de alguma forma, mudava tudo. Havia uma criança ali, sendo ferida e _ela _estava ali também.

A voz em sua mente riu com maldade e frieza, sem felicidade, apenas sardônica.

"_Você? Você nunca, nunca fez o tipo heroico, Hell..."_

"_Não, mas isso é diferente_!"

Sem querer mais conversar consigo mesma, a jovem suspirou e começou a caminhar em direção aos gritos. Não que precisasse, parecia que qualquer caminho a levaria até a nova vitima de Krueger, de qualquer jeito.

"_Você é louca... Será morta_."

"_Bem, ao menos ninguém vai chorar no meu túmulo_".

"_Você É louca e sabe disto... E MAIS ainda do que apenas "louca" apenas por continuar falando consigo mesma em sua mente!"_

Ela ignorou o pensamento e olhou em volta, percebendo uma mudança de cenário. As paredes já não eram mais de canos, mas pareciam ser de madeira amarela.

"_É aqui mesmo. Que tipo de pesadelo será este?"_

Sabendo que boa coisa não seria, ela engoliu em seco antes de continuar. Conforme andava, percebia que tudo à sua volta mudara. Parecia um estranho tipo de casa, embora até bonita de certa forma, pintada com cores alegres.

Então porque sentia como uma coisa tão terrível?

Olhou em volta, como se tentasse entender a razão e percebeu algo... Os móveis eram brilhantes demais... O chão parecia ser uma placa única... E agora que _estava_ prestando atenção à sua volta, Helyse podia ouvir o som de algo correndo atrás das paredes, como pequeninos seres com dentes. Havia um cheiro doce, mas muito forte e, por conta disso, nauseante no ar. As cores agora, apesar de ainda brilhantes, pareciam um tanto falsas...

O vestido dela...

Foi então que tudo que a rodeava perdeu a importância. _Vestido_?

Helyse olhou para si mesma e então correu para um espelho. A imagem era torta e borrada, mas ela via o bastante: Usava um vestido de saia balão, rosa com rendas, sapatinhos pretos de boneca com meias e luvinhas de renda. Seu cabelo cor de pelo de leão estava penteado em duas marias-chiquinhas baixas. Aproximando mais o rosto, ela distinguiu uma maquiagem: Bochechas rosadas, lábios com um vermelho de sangue e o rosto branco como porcelana...

Não precisava ser um gênio para compreender. Aquilo era uma roupa de boneca e ela estava em uma casa de bonecas. Olhou ao redor com profundo desprezo, de todas as idiotices patéticas...

Foi um novo grito que acordou Helyse de seu choque e raiva, pois ela _estava_ zangada, furiosa por estar vestida daquele modo... Não conseguia evitar e isto fazia seu coração bater mais depressa do que o que ela estava acostumada e _isto _a machucava. Entrementes, pelo menos por enquanto, não podia se preocupar com isto. Duvidava que pudesse ir embora agora se quisesse, era como se, uma vez tendo entrado em um pesadelo, simplesmente não poderia ir embora por vontade própria.

Helyse correu pelos corredores, ainda ouvindo o som daqueles seres nas paredes, mastigando algo... Roendo algo. Antes que pudesse se refrear, imaginou seres negros roendo ossos com sangue no chão e teve que afastar esse pensamento da cabeça.

Dobrando um corredor, ela trombou com algo e quase caiu, mas imediatamente viu quem a mais nova vitima era.

Era uma menininha.

Apenas uma menininha.

Não deveria ter mais que sete anos (oito, no máximo) e chorava abertamente (nada surpreendente). Era bonitinha, com um cabelo incrivelmente escuro, preso em duas maria -chiquinhas e estava vestida como Helyse: Como uma boneca de porcelana. Com uma razoável surpresa, Helyse notou que havia estranhas rachaduras nos braços dela, das quais saiam pequenos fios de sangue. De certo modo, a criança parecia ter se tornado uma boneca de porcelana e só seus olhos negros, que vertiam lágrimas, provavam que ela era um ser vivo e não apenas uma boneca ensanguentada.

"P-Por favor... Não me machuque! N-Não me machuque!"

Helyse ficou bestificada. Krueger estava dando a essa garota um inferno de pesadelo, a menina estava mais do que apavorada: Estava, literalmente, quase morta de medo.

"Não vou te machucar... E-Eu vim" Mas ela parou. O que _viera_ fazer aqui de qualquer forma? Por um segundo, não sabia o que fazer, mas decidiu que, já que estava ali de qualquer forma, não importava porque viera. O que importava era o que fazer agora. "Vim te ajudar... Qual seu nome?"

Uma faísca de esperança brilhou naqueles olhos. Helyse sentiu-se tocada de uma forma que pensou que jamais fosse poder explicar nem para si mesma... Crianças sempre pareciam inclinadas a acreditar que, em uma situação ruim, qualquer um que venha dizendo "_vim ajudar" _é um amigo e merece confiança. Fez com que a jovem pensassem em pessoas que se aproximavam de crianças chateadas e terminavam por sequestrá-las.

"Verdade, moça?" A garota agarrou o vestido de Helyse "E-Eu sou Amanda! Por favor, moça! Me tira daqui! Eu... Eu estou com medo!"

Helyse jamais realmente _gostara_ de crianças, mas naquele momento, ela sentiu pena daquela menina. Ainda ouvia aqueles sons estranhos... Agora pareciam estar mais e mais perto... E já que agora ela mesma estava ansiosa por sair daquele lugar, não havia mal em levar a garotinha junto.

"_A curiosidade matou o gato, porque não fiquei longe?"_

Estava a ponto de perguntar sobre o pesadelo de Amanda, se já sonhara com Freddy Krueger antes, mas a garotinha soltou um imenso grito olhando para algo atrás de Helyse...

E Helyse também viu...

E gritou a ponto de sentir que suas cordas vocais iam arrebentar.

Cupins. Mas não eram cupins quaisquer... Helyse já vira cupins e eles eram pequenos, mesmo que ela e Amanda tivessem agora poucos centímetros de altura - Ela própria deveria estar com uns 15 centímetros pelo que calculava- aqueles cupins não deveriam parecer tão grandes...

O quão grandes? Para Helyse, grandes o _suficiente... _Pouco maior que touros... E vindo direto na direção dela e de Amanda.

"_CORRA_!"

Helyse agarrou a mão de Amanda sem nem pensar e a puxou, correndo mais depressa que a menina poderia acompanhar e, além disso, Amanda estivera correndo todo o tempo e já estava cansada, então Helyse acabou por segurá-la nos braços enquanto corria.

Subiram as escadas. Helyse entrou em um quarto e imediatamente colocou a criança no chão para poder empurrar alguns móveis contra a porta. Talvez nem adiantasse, mas era melhor do que nada. Já estava arrependida de ter se metido nesta confusão.

"_Isto não vai pará-los... Droga! Você NUNCA, _jamais, _deve subir as escadas quando sendo caçada, não é isso o que todos, inclusive eu, dizem quando assistindo a um filme de terror? E, na hora de pôr em prática, eu ferro tudo? Sim, Helyse, você é uma idiota! Eu nem deveria estar aqui!" _Ela pensou, furiosa consigo mesma.

"M-Moça... Estamos a salvo?" Perguntou Amanda.

Helyse parou por um momento e encarou-a. Sim, ela já estava arrependida de ter vindo para este pesadelo, mas não tanto quanto geralmente estaria... Por um lado, ela estava se sentindo estranhamente bem, de uma forma simples: Amanda estivera precisando de ajuda. Ela estivera por perto. Ela viera ajudar... Era como se esses pequenos detalhes (que ela diria serem tolos e sem sentindo em outra situação), fizessem da decisão dela uma coisa certa, apesar do resultado. Há muito ela se esquecera de como era ter sentimentos. Por anos, fora nada além de uma concha vazia com um limite de sentimentos (e eram também limitados em complexidade e força, como se não fossem sentimentos, mas sombras de sentimentos).

Um desses sentimentos que fora possível ainda "sentir" era medo. Mas agora sentia-o com tal intensidade que parecia sacudi-la.

Podia se arrepender _disto? _

Podia se arrepender de _ajudar _uma criança como essa?

Todos esses pensamentos passaram em sua mente em menos de um segundo.

"_Uma criança como..." _Ela não terminou o pensamento por diversas razões. Primeiramente não parecia a hora para começar a pensar em tais coisas.

"Acho que não, mas nos dará um tempo..." Respondeu ela, esperando que estivesse correta. Pelo menos desta vez...

Honestamente, não ficou surpresa ao constatar que estava sem sorte.

"Acha mesmo, vadiazinha?" Disse uma voz. As duas ergueram as cabeças e Amanda começou a berrar como uma alucinada. Freddy Krueger retirara o teto da casa de bonecas e as observava como faria com dois ratos prestes a serem devorados por uma serpente.

"Porque está gritando, Amanda?" Ele riu com um tom de voz inocente. "Foi você que disse que gostava de brincar com bonecas."

Amanda correu para Helyse e escondeu o rosto no vestido da loira, como se achasse que Helyse poderia protegê-la... E elas já podiam escutar os cupins mordendo a porta, suas pinças batendo uma contra a outra... E Helyse teve um vislumbre de si mesma presa naquelas pinças, sendo estraçalhada... Seu sangue pingando e os cupins vindo para perto de seu corpo, ansiosos por um pedaço de sua carne...

"_Oh, pare com isso, pode ser? As coisas ainda nem entraram e você já está se vendo morta!" _Ela pensou como se quisesse se bater.

De repente, ela pôde sentir cheiro de fogo e, olhando para cima, viu que Krueger segurava um fósforo acesso.

"_Ah, não! Já estamos encurraladas por cupins e agora isso?"_

Freddy sorriu para Helyse.

"Eu lhe disse para não se meter em meus assuntos, não disse? Então, a culpada de você estar aí é você mesma'. Sem esperar resposta, ele soltou o fósforo em cima da cama de madeira e plástico, que se incendiou facilmente, enchendo o quarto com cheiro de fogo e de plástico queimado.

Amanda já estava histérica. Helyse a agarrou pelos ombros e lhe bateu no rosto, tentando acordá-la.

Nada aconteceu.

"Amanda... Amanda, acorde!" Disse Helyse, sacudindo a garotinha.

"E-Eu t-tentei!" Soluçou a menina "M-Meu irmão d-disse que se eu sonhasse com o homem c-com garras, eu deveria t-tentar acordar! E-Eu bati em mim mesma, m-mas não deu cert-to!"

Helyse logo viu o problema: Amanda era o tipo de pessoa que tinha o sono pesado demais. Um simples tapa não bastaria para acordá-la. A menina tinha olheiras sob os olhos, então não deveria dormir já fazia algum tempo... Agora caíra em um sono pesado demais.

Nada que surpreendesse Helyse.

O fogo estava devorando tudo, a cômoda já estava sendo afastada da porta e havia buracos na parede, por onde elas podiam ver as pinças dos cupins devorando a madeira e babando, como cães...

"_Tenho que acordá-la! Mas eu não queria machucá-la muito... Eu nunca nem bati em uma criança antes_!" Pensava Helyse. Não gostar de crianças não queria dizer que ela gostava de feri-las.

E tentava calar aquela voz em sua mente que dizia "_eu avisei"._

A verdade era que se Amanda não acordasse de alguma forma, seria morta ou queimada ou devorada e isto foi a única coisa que fez Helyse fazer o que fez: Ela pegou um abajur de plástico e olhou Amanda. A criança a encarava como se achasse que Helyse tivesse ficado doida.

"Qual o nome do seu irmão?" Ela perguntou, assaltada por uma suspeita.

"Kurt... Kurt Locker."

"Diz para ele que a Helyse mandou um 'olá'" Ela disse com secura, quase desprezo.

A menina assentiu e Helyse desceu o abajur na cabeça dela com bastante força, agradecendo que Amanda não tivesse se esquivado... Talvez tivesse entendido o plano de Helyse, ou estivesse cansada, nem fazia diferença.

"SUA CADELA MALDITA!" Gritou Krueger, com uma voz que fez o chão da casinha tremer. Helyse teve medo por si mesma... Apenas a voz dele possuía um ódio e uma fúria que ela não achava que nenhum ser humano pudesse sentir. Os olhos negros dele estavam frios e cheios de ódio e desejos assassinos. Ela não conseguia encará-lo sem ter _medo_.

Mas não podia mais fugir... Os cupins já estavam quase dentro do quarto e ela já estava cercada por fogo...

"_Acabou... Vou morrer..."_ Ela pensou quando um cupim entrou e correu para ela, baba pingando das pinças afiadas...

Mas um imenso pedaço de carne veio do céu a agarrou, erguendo-a. A moça ficou chocada ao ver que Krueger a pegara com a mão e a erguera. Mesmo assim, ela poderia apostar tudo que não fora para salvá-la que ele a apanhara.

"Eu mandei você não interferir se não quisesse morrer!" Disse ele, mantendo-a tão perto que a respiração dele parecia sufocá-la "Você está realmente me provocando, não está?"

A garota pensou em diversas respostas, mas a prudência lhe ordenou que se calasse e ela achou que deveria obedecer, mesmo que sua língua coçasse com aquelas respostas sarcásticas.

Ele segurou-a tão firme que Helyse mal conseguia respirar e estava certa de que Krueger lhe quebrara um ou dois ossos. Ela só via flashes de luz branca de dor e sentia seu corpo sendo esmagado sob a força de Krueger. Ele parecia querer esmigalhá-la de dentro para fora...

Então ele simplesmente a soltou.

Helyse, que esperava cair no chão de madeira, em meio a fogo e cupins, se viu no chão da sala da caldeira.

"_Ao menos não estou mais com aquele vestido estúpido_" Murmurou ela para si mesma, ao se erguer.

Mas então viu o local se modificar novamente... Era um quarto escuro, frio... Ela reconheceu e o pânico, o verdadeiro pânico, fechou-lhe a garganta. Todo o senso e razão pareceram derreter com o senso de onde ela _realmente _estava...

"Não... _Isso_ não... Ele não pode... Ele não tem _como_ saber..."

Incapaz de raciocinar e de sentir qualquer coisa que não fosse o mais forte terror de todos, ela ficou ali por alguns segundos antes de se ajoelhar e abraçar as pernas. O lugar era mais frio que gelo, mais escuro que a noite. "_Como meu coração está agora" _ela pensou com veneno e desprezo, mas de si mesma.

O choque a impedia de pensar. Ela caiu lentamente de joelhos e abraçou as próprias pernas. O lugar era escuro, frio... 'Como meu coração está... ' Pensou ela com veneno e desprezo, mas direcionados a si mesma.

Não havia nenhuma janela no quarto, nenhuma fresta por onde a luz pudesse entrar. Não havia nada... Absolutamente nada além da escuridão e as correntes que a prendiam... Correntes frias, apertadas de tal modo que lhe marcavam a pele e cortariam se ela se movesse demais...

A porta se abriu e um vulto grande entrou. Segurava uma vela, mas seu rosto não era iluminado pela chama... Os passos eram pesados e brutos, quando ele falou, não havia nada além de desprezo, até nojo.

"Ainda viva?" Perguntou ele, de forma meio trocista. Helyse, perdida em si mesma, esqueceu que era um pesadelo e não era real, mas uma punição de Krueger por ela ter ajudado uma criança que, para ele, era só uma vítima.

"Como quer que eu morra, se continua a me alimentar?" Ela conseguiu dizer, ainda que não acreditasse que tivesse tido coragem de sequer fazer um som. Apenas que já valia tanta dor que sentiria mais tarde...

"É você quem come, eu só trago a comida. O que sua mãe diria se soubesse que não estou tratando você direito?" Ele riu. Riu diante da dor dela. Da solidão dela. Ria e ria...

Helyse tapou as orelhas com as mãos.

"ME ESCUTE QUANDO ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ!" Gritou ele, puxando os pulsos dela e começando a lhe bater.

Não com as mãos. Não com uma cinta. Não... Ele a espancava com algo duro e pesado... Algo cortante. Algo que passava em sua pele e arrancava sangue e carne...

Em um momento, ao sentir o objeto se dividir em quatro no meio de um golpe, ela encarou-o. Agora, o local voltara a ser a sala da caldeira e quem lhe agredia era Freddy Krueger, usando a luva.

Ferida e humilhada, ela decidiu não se mexer até que ele se afastasse. Krueger puxou-a pelos cabelos, de modo que os rostos de ambos ficaram a poucos centímetros de distância.

"A próxima vez, será bem pior... Da próxima vez, vadia, vou fazer você conhecer o verdadeiro _Inferno_"

Quando ele se afastava, ouviu um murmúrio dela.

"Eu já o conheci..."


	5. Capítulo Cinco: Canção da Morte

**Capítulo Cinco – Canção da Morte **

Helyse decidira obedecer a Krueger... Não podia simplesmente ir contra ele, a ideia mesma não era nada além de uma grande tolice. Passara um considerável tempo imóvel após a "punição"... Não apenas por causa da dor física, mas por causa de _tudo..._ As memórias, graças a Krueger, haviam voltado... Agora era como se ela tivesse voltado no tempo, voltado a ser aquela menina pequena e acorrentada em um quarto escuro e úmido, seus únicos companheiros sendo o frio, a escuridão e seus próprios pesadelos... Fraca, sozinha e perdida...

Como ela se _odiava _por isso tudo...

Agora, finalmente, entendera... Fora muito burra, não se importava em morrer, mas não queria _sofrer_. E Krueger não a _mataria_ (não agora, pelo menos), apenas a machucaria. Ela não queria imaginar o quanto ele vira daquelas memórias.

Memórias _particulares_, a propósito e Deus, ela esperava que ele não tivesse visto como aquela época de sua vida terminara.

Idiota, via a morte como uma fuga para a dor. Mas a dor era tudo que encontraria naquele Mundo dos Sonhos.

Estúpida, isso era o que ela era, vendo a morte como uma fuga da dor. Isto estava okay, mas ir contra Krueger não traria a morte. Dor era só o que ela teria naquele mundo até que Krueger tivesse tudo o que desejava dela...

E isto era medo.

Era melhor era ficar em seu canto. Como sempre...

Não era diferente do dia-a-dia...

Não era diferente da escola...

Era a mesma coisa...

Ela continuava sendo apenas uma carcaça odiosa sem sentimentos...

Aquela com a qual ninguém jamais se importava...

Nada mudaria...

_Nunca_.

Quanto tempo estaria em coma agora? Dias? Semanas? Anos?

Fazia diferença? Helyse achava que não.

Ultimamente, ela passava o tempo todo o mais longe de Freddy Krueger quanto podia... Apenas vagando pela sala da caldeira, entre canos, subindo e descendo escadas, como um fantasma aprisionado no local onde morreu. Não havia muito mais a se fazer de qualquer forma.

O que ela não se permitia era chorar. Talvez ela não se lembrasse de como (mais provável)... De tempos em tempos, ela escutava gritos. Como agora.

Ninguém precisava ser muito inteligente para entender o que estava acontecendo: Freddy Krueger estava matando de novo.

**XxX**

Taýra Pierce recuou. Não se lembrava de quando havia caído no sono... Mas não importava... E ela registrou em sua mente o quão curioso era como poucas coisas importavam naquele lugar, mas realmente, em um lugar onde você está em constante risco de morte, claramente que seriam poucas coisas a terem importância.

Freddy se aproximou sem pressa e parecia estar se divertindo.

"'_Como um gato que vai matar um rato_" Pensou ela com incoerência.

"Não vai correr? Nem lutar? Ora, vamos..." Ele riu "A corajosa Taýra finalmente se revelou uma ratinha covarde?"

Para Taýra, que praticava luta na escola, o que ele disse foi muito ofensivo, entrementes ela já tivera sonhos o bastante com Krueger para saber que contra ele, ela não tinha chances. Ele estava cada vez mais e mais forte, embora ela não entendesse como.

"Como... Como você está se fortalecendo? _Como_?" Não parecia justo, mas Taýra não seria tola o bastante para dizer tal coisa. A noção de Krueger do que era "justo" e "injusto" provavelmente era muito distorcida, afinal ele era um assassino. Um matador.

Freddy riu, aquilo era tão _ridículo_! Aquela puta imbecil achava que poderia obrigá-lo a _contar_? Ou será que ninguém ainda tinha entendido o esquema tão simples de manter a garota Blake (ou qualquer que fosse o nome dela) viva, como fonte de energia? Era tão óbvio que ele imaginara que eles fossem perceber em questão de minutos, especialmente depois que a irmãzinha de Locker provavelmente havia contado como aquela vaca a ajudara a acordar.

Idiotas nojentos, eles eram todos tão _burros_...

Ele ergueu a mão, exibindo as garras de metal para a moça, como um lembrete do que ele faria assim que a pegasse.

"Não acha que deveria se preocupar mais _consigo mesma_?"

Ele percebeu que, no andar de cima, meio escondida pelas sombras dos canos, Helyse os observava. Freddy não se incomodava que ela assistisse, estava certo de que depois da punição que havia lhe dado, a jovem não se atreveria a interferir desta vez.

Taýra não notou a presença da outra garota, ocupada demais. Devagar, ela começou a recuar enquanto olhava em volta, notando que a sala da caldeira agora era um labirinto escuro de canos, com pouca luz.

Ela não gritou, sequer olhou em volta por mais de um segundo; a única coisa que fez foi se virar e começar a correr... Taýra _odiava_ labirintos...

Freddy, sem pressa, a seguiu, arranhando os canos com suas garras...

Mas acima dos passos que ecoavam pela sala, acima do som de garras contra canos... Havia outro som e esse som era a voz de Helyse...

A garota estava cantando.

_Catch me as I fall – _Segure-me enquanto caio  
_Say you're here and it's all over now – Diga _que você está aqui e tudo acabou agora  
_Speaking to the atmosphere – _Falando para a atmosfera  
_No one's here and I fall into myself – _Ninguém está aqui e eu caio em mim mesma  
_This truth drives me into madness – _Esta verdade me leva à loucura  
_I know I can stop the pain – _Sei que posso parar a dor  
_if I will it all away – S_e eu desejar que tudo vá embora

A voz dela ecoava nos corredores fantasmagoricamente e a melodia vinha junto com uma naturalidade atemorizante. A voz dela, tão insensível e macia, mudava quando ela cantava: Agora, tinha pelo menos _algum _sentimento e os dois que escutavam no labirinto sentiam algo sombrio naquela voz. Era um pouco assustador, quase como escutar um fantasma tentando recordar-se de como era ter sentimentos...

Porém para Helyse era algo bom e adorável, uma das poucas coisas que ela _gostava _de fazer e vivendo sozinha como vivia, precisava fazer _algo_ para manter a mente ocupada quando terminava o trabalho em casa.

Taýra correu pelos corredores e uma dor aguda, excruciante, parecia queimar seus pés e ao olhar para baixo ela percebeu que havia cacos de vidro no chão, que haviam quase arrebentado a sola de seus sapatos e atrás dela, suas pegadas ao pouco se tornavam mais e mais vermelhas...

Freddy, no encalço de sua vitima, se surpreendeu com os cacos... Ele não os criara, então como...? Subitamente, olhou para trás... Helyse ainda estava lá e cantava mais para si mesma que para outra pessoa, parecia desligada do mundo como que em transe...

No momento em que cantara que podia parar a dor, ela inconscientemente fizera surgir um caco de vidro em sua mão e isto lhe cortara a palma (a loira parecia não ter percebido)... De algum modo, fora ela quem fizera surgir cacos pelo chão.

Freddy decidiu não se importar com isso e deu-lhe as costas, mais interessado em matar Taýra.

_Don't turn away – _Não se vire  
_[Don't give in to the pain] – _Não se renda à dor  
_Don't try to hide – _Não tente esconder  
_[Though they're screaming your name] – _Embora eles estejam gritando seu nome  
_Don't close your eyes – _Não feche seus olhos  
_[God knows what lies behind them] – _Deus sabe o que há atrás deles  
_Don't turn out the light – _Não desligue a luz  
_[Never sleep never die] – _Nunca durma nunca morra

Coisas com olhos vermelhos e amarelos apareciam entre os canos e era possível ouvi-los murmurando e, às vezes, soavam como se estivessem a chamar alguém. O fogo nas caldeiras parecia se tornar um fogo frio...

Helyse não tinha intenção de ajudar Freddy ou Taýra. Ela mesma não percebia o que estava fazendo ao cantar, fazendo o caco de vidro aparecer em sua mão. Ela apenas cantava para aliviar a própria dor e nem percebia...

Fugir, se esconder... Ela tentara desde criança... Mas não. Não havia nada para ela. Só o escuro, o frio e o medo. A tristeza e a falta de esperança que permaneciam mesmo agora, como uma dosagem de veneno em seu organismo e talvez fosse isto que matara seu coração. "Matar" talvez não fosse o melhor termo, mas era o único que ela tinha.

Dominada pelo medo, Taýra corria mais e mais, deixando agora um rastro de sangue e a cada passo, os cacos de vidro adentravam mais em sua carne... Jamais sentira tanto medo ou dor em toda a sua vida e aquela canção ecoando não estava ajudando... Se qualquer coisa, apenas fazia seu sangue congelar e a deixava desnorteada, sem saber para onde se virar, para onde correr.

_I'm frightened by what I see_ – Estou apavorada por aquilo que vejo  
_But somehow I know _– Mas de alguma forma eu sei  
_that there's much more to come _– Que há muito mais por vir  
_Immobilized by my fear _– Imobilizada por meu medo  
_And soon to be blinded by tears _– E logo cegada pelas lágrimas  
_I can stop the pain – _Posso parar a dor  
_if I will it all away – S_e eu desejar que tudo vá embora

Helyse ergueu o caco de vidro, que brilhava fracamente a luz do fogo, manchado em sangue. Sim... Aquele lugar a fazia reviver toda a dor, tudo o que ela via fazia-a lembrar-se de dias passados. E ela desejava que pudesse aliviar a dor, de verdade... Um dos modos de fazê-lo seria pela morte, ela sabia. Morrer era acabar com tudo... A morte era um alívio e ela sabia, mas mesmo assim... Não podia. Ainda hoje, temia matar-se.

Taýra já não suportava mais... Sentia Freddy Krueger se aproximando, podia ouvir suas pesadas botas quebrando o vidro e sabia que não poderia lutar com ele... Se pudesse apenas acordar ou correr um pouco mais... Se ao menos seus pés não doessem tanto...

E aquela canção a estava distraindo também. Parecia penetrar em seus ouvidos e dar-lhe uma estranha angústia, uma sem qualquer explicação racional. Sentia como alguém estivesse arrancando-lhe o coração e envolvendo-o em pequenos cristais afiados e cortantes, até restar apenas o frio e a dor... Nada para aquecer ou curar. Nenhum sentimento, nenhuma alegria, nenhum amor ou esperança, nem mesmo ódio... Como se ela jamais _tivesse_ sido amada, como se ninguém jamais tivesse tentado fazê-la rir ou ser feliz... Como se jamais tivesse sentido essas coisas porque ninguém sentira por ela, então simplesmente não pudera _aprender _a sentir. Ou se tinha, havia sido há tantos anos que tudo se tornara apenas uma memória fantasmagórica e nublada... Cinzas frias que restavam de um fogo de eras atrás...

_Don't turn away – _Não se vire  
_[Don't give in to the pain] – _Não se renda à dor  
_Don't try to hide – _Não tente esconder  
_[Though they're screaming your name] – _Embora eles estejam gritando seu nome  
_Don't close your eyes – _Não feche seus olhos  
_[God knows what lies behind them] – _Deus sabe o que há atrás deles  
_Don't turn out the light – _Não desligue a luz  
_[Never sleep never die] – _Nunca durma nunca morra

Helyse teria rido se pudesse. "Nunca durma", oh sim, correto, mas ela não estava dormindo, ela estava em coma e _morreria_ logo, tinha plena certeza de que era uma questão de tempo. Antes daquele maldito coma, Helyse já tinha pesadelos... Não com Freddy Krueger, mas com um local escuro e frio, um homem que a atingia, fazendo-a sofrer e se deliciando com isso, rindo de sua dor como se fosse uma comédia... Uma solidão absoluta, a ponto de quase enlouquecê-la e fazê-la crer que alguém chamava seu nome... Mas era imaginação, era sempre imaginação.

Será que depois de tudo, ela tinha enlouquecido? Tinha enlouquecido e não percebera?

Isso lá importava?

Taýra caiu, seus pés envoltos em dor, incapazes de continuar. Seu belo rosto foi picado e cortado pelos cacos e um deles quase entrou em seu olho. Ela tentou se levantar, mas sentiu alguém pisando em suas costas, fazendo sua barriga afundar nos cacos de vidro e seu grito ecoou pelos corredores.

"Peguei"

A garota ruiva lutou para se erguer ou se soltar, falhando. Freddy apoiou o pé em sua nuca, forçando seu rosto contra o chão e o esfregando como se ela fosse apenas uma boneca velha.

Taýra resistia com força, chorando de medo e dor, aqueles cacos de vidro adentravam em sua carne, sangue encharcava seu rosto, sua pele destroçada...

_Fallen angels at my feet – _Anjos caídos aos meus pés  
_Whispered voices at my ear – _Vozes sussurradas em meu ouvido  
_Death before my eyes – _Morte diante de meus olhos  
_Lying next to me I fear – _Jazendo ao meu lado eu temo  
_She beckons me shall I give in – _Ela acena para mim devo desistir  
_Upon my end shall I begin – _Em meu fim devo começar  
_Forsaking all I've fallen for – _Abandonando tudo pelo que caí  
_I rise to meet the end – _Eu me ergo para encontrar o fim

Taýra gritava enquanto seu rosto era esfregado contra o chão, contra os cacos de vidro, que entravam em seus olhos, narinas e boca... Era como uma praia de vidro. Acima dela, Freddy ria vendo a garota se debater, tentando lutar tolamente pela vida inútil que tinha.

O sangue dela tingia os vidros de vermelho e o fogo refletia sobre eles, fazendo parecer um mar de sangue... Ou uma estranha espécie de arco-íris de morte...

Como se acompanhasse de perto a morte da garota, a voz de Helyse agora estava cheia de emoção (ou pelo menos sombras disto): Dor, sofrimento, arrependimento... Mas tudo em relação a si mesma e não à Taýra ou Freddy. Sua voz ecoava pelos canos, como se vindo de muito longe.

_Don't turn away – _Não se vire  
_[Don't give in to the pain] – _Não se renda à dor  
_Don't try to hide – _Não tente esconder  
_[Though they're screaming your name] – _Embora eles estejam gritando seu nome  
_Don't close your eyes – _Não feche seus olhos  
_[God knows what lies behind them] – _Deus sabe o que há atrás deles  
_Don't turn out the light – _Não desligue a luz  
_[Never sleep never die] – _Nunca durma nunca morra

Freddy soltou a menina. Ela parara de se mexer e, imaginando a reação de seus pais ou ver a condição de sua filha e como ela deveria ter sofrido antes de morrer, ele riu. Realmente, aquela pequena e não intencionada intervenção de Helyse fizera tudo melhor. Sarcasticamente, ele se perguntou se não devia um "_obrigado" _a ela.

Sabia que ela não percebera que acabara por interferir _de novo_. Nem Freddy poderia imaginar que isso fosse acontecer a partir de uma reles música... Como sempre, preferia que ela tivesse se mantido fora dos assuntos dele, ou seja: Com a boca bem fechada.

Quando voltava, Freddy notou que havia sangue no chão e Helyse sumira. Não que ela estivesse morta, ela apenas se machucara um pouco (fizera de propósito ou estivera tão perdida em pensamentos que só percebera que estivera segurando o caco de vidro com força demais quando parara com aquela cantoria?) e se afastara. O Demônio dos Sonhos percebeu que, estranhamente, aquela menina tinha praticamente nenhum tipo de sentimentos, e quando tinha, eram tão fracos... Talvez nem mesmo ela pudesse reconhecê-los. Apenas quando era ferida e sentia medo e tristeza, e quando cantava havia alguns outros, ainda mais fracos... Tirando essas ocasiões, não havia nada. Nem medo, nem raiva, nada...

Era estranho demais...

Não que ele se importasse com isso. O que lhe bastava era a força que estava sugando do medo dela... E que era muita e se ele tinha que feri-la para isso, tudo bem.

Pelo menos estava se divertindo um pouco antes de matá-la...

Talvez ele pudesse se divertir com ela antes de matá-la...

**XxX**

Enquanto isso, Helyse andava parecendo mais um zumbi pelos corredores. Seu olhar estava perdido e a palma da mão direita pingava e pingava um sangue vermelho escuro em pequenas gotas... Ela não fora ver o corpo da nova vítima e, de fato, não percebera que interferira.

Ela apenas continuava andando e murmurando, baixinho...

_Don't turn away – _Não se vire  
_[Don't give in to the pain] – _Não se renda à dor  
_Don't try to hide – _Não tente esconder  
_[Though they're screaming your name] – _Embora eles estejam gritando seu nome  
_Don't close your eyes – _Não feche seus olhos  
_[God knows what lies behind them] – _Deus sabe o que há atrás deles  
_Don't turn out the light – _Não desligue a luz  
_[Never sleep never die] – _Nunca durma nunca morra

Ela olhou para sua mão e murmurou, séria. Sem mais cantar, apenas murmurando as palavras.

"_Sei que posso parar a dor, se eu quiser que tudo vá embora..."_

Nas sombras, sua voz ainda ecoava... Um mantra sussurrado por alguém que perdera contato com a realidade...

"_Posso parar a dor, se eu quiser que tudo vá embora..."_

E ela queria... Que tudo simplesmente parasse. Que terminasse.

"_Posso parar a dor, se eu quiser que tudo vá embora..."_

Olhando o chão, ela viu um pedaço de vidro, manchado de um sangue que não era o dela. Curiosamente, Helyse percebeu que este sangue era de uma tonalidade mais clara.

"_Parar a dor..."_

E isto ecoava nas trevas...

* * *

**Música usada: "Whisper", da banda "Evanescence". Todos os diretos reservados. **


	6. Capítulo Seis: A Sombra na Alma Dela

** Capítulo Seis – A Sombra na Alma Dela **

Estranhamente, Helyse sentia como se estivesse se acostumando àquela estranha rotina. Não que gostasse (quem gostaria?), mas estava acostumada mesmo com o tempo parecendo estar passando mais devagar do que nunca... Desde que Krueger cometera seu último assassinato, ele não matara mais ninguém. Helyse acabara por ver que a vítima, afinal, fora Taýra. Ela vira o cadáver desaparecendo.

Mesmo com o rosto destroçado, ela pudera confirmar que era mesmo Tayra. E Helyse não sentira pena e nem tentara sentir. No fundo, não estava acostumada a se importar com seus colegas da escola (nem com ninguém) e Taýra nunca fora realmente amigável com ela, então para que se incomodar? Não era como fora com Amanda, que era uma _criança indefesa._

No momento, ela sabia que Krueger estava afiando as garras da luva. Ele costumava fazer isso muitas vezes... Na primeira vez, ela apenas observara, meio escondida. Se ele notara que ela estava lá, nada dissera.

Após algum tempo, ela começara a ficar mais perto dele quando fazia isso. Ela jamais dizia uma palavra, apenas sentava-se e olhava-o trabalhar na luva, sempre mantendo uma distância segura.

Freddy, no começo, não gostara nem um pouco da presença da menina enquanto ele trabalhava, mas não a mandara se afastar... Não sabia bem o porquê e agora se acostumara com ela observando-o nessas horas. Não que fosse sempre, na verdade, era bem raro os dois estarem próximos assim (a menos que ele estivesse machucando-a). Helyse raramente ia observar esse 'trabalho'. Normalmente, ela aproveitava para caminhar com mais segurança...

Era estranho, mas de algum modo, estavam um pouco acostumados um ao outro com o passar do tempo.

**XxX**

Helyse realmente _gostava_ quando Krueger estava ocupado com as garras, pois era quando ela se sentia mais segura para andar pela sala da caldeira, certa de que não ouviria gritos de uma vítima ou que Krueger não iria se ocupar em fazer qualquer coisa para lhe provocar medo e dor... Ele já fizera várias coisas que realmente haviam deixado-a histérica de agonia.

Mesmo assim, de vez em quando, até que gostava de observá-lo naqueles momentos de 'trabalho'... Jamais se falavam, mas pelo menos ela não ficava de todo sozinha, do contrário, seria como estar em uma solitária imensa, o que a faria enlouquecer em pouco tempo... Porém, Helyse não era burra. Assim que notava que Krueger estava na última garra, se levantava e se afastava com calma, mas assim que já estava um pouco longe e ele não podia vê-la, saía correndo.

Era inútil, claro. Ele sempre a pegava, mas correr dele assim mesmo era melhor do que ficar parada esperando que ele a ferisse.

Estes momentos não eram apenas os mais seguros (tão seguros como poderiam ser) para caminhar como para cantar para si mesma. Não havia mais nada a fazer e ela, eventualmente, sentia-se terrivelmente entediada. Quando não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, ela cantava bem baixo (ou não cantava) tentando não chamar atenção para si mesma, mas quando sabia que ele estava ocupado demais para lidar com ela, se mantinha bem longe e então cantava o quanto queria. Helyse decidira que era melhor não irritá-lo e de qualquer modo, não a agradava a ideia de que ele a estivesse ouvindo...

O que ela não sabia é que não importava o quão longe fosse... Krueger sempre a ouvia.

Na primeira vez, após a morte de Taýra, ele ficara absolutamente furioso e tivera que usar todo seu autocontrole para não rasgar a garganta da garota e fazê-la se calar. Imaginara diversos modos, bem divertidos de silenciá-la... Costurar-lhe a boca, arrancar-lhe as cordas vocais...

Mas não. Precisava se conter. Precisava ser paciente... Só que não achava que fosse suportar por muito tempo. Ela era suportável como geralmente se portava: De boca fechada, longe dele, com medo o tempo todo... Por outro lado, ele não esquecera do que acontecera quando ela cantara enquanto ele matava Taýra. Era muito estranho ela ter interferido daquele modo, ainda que inconscientemente.

Aquela moça Blake era um mistério e algumas vezes, ela o deixava confuso.

Ele nao conseguia realmente ver _tudo _da mente dela, apenas algumas poucas cenas dela acorrentada em um lugar escuro, mas não via quem a feria, nem por quanto tempo e de quantas formas... Assim sendo, precisava ser criativo quando buscava feri-la mais que o normal.

Ela era um misterioso e ainda assim delicioso desafio para ele e suas habilidades homicidas.

Um pouco irritado consigo mesmo, ele afiou ainda mais as garras de metal, fazendo faíscas amarelas e brancas voarem. Ela estava começando a deixá-lo perturbado. Ele conhecera diversas meninas, que matara, mas nunca nenhuma como aquela... Nenhuma com aquele jeito... Havia algo estranho e diferente nela e ele não sabia o que.

Como se seus pensamentos fossem uma deixa, a voz de Helyse soou em meio à escuridão da sala. Ela estava bem longe, mas sua voz soava como se estivesse ao lado dele... Não que ela estivesse cantando alto, mas era assim que aquele lugar (seu território) funcionava.

A voz dela soava baixa, sombria... Como uma espécie de veneno. Nessas horas, ele tinha certeza: _Havia_ algo nas profundezas da alma dela. Havia algo sombrio, frio... Distorcido, talvez? Ele não estava curioso sobre o que seria. A única curiosidade que tinha em relação à Helyse era como soaria o último grito de dor dela e que súplicas diria...

Sorriu, observando as garras reluzindo e imaginando-as manchadas com o sangue dela...

**XxX**

Helyse caminhava descalça sobre os canos. Deixara de se preocupar com por quanto tempo já estava em coma. Sua real preocupação era que nova 'surpresa agradável' Krueger iria fazer para ela...

Ela não estava mais com medo... Estava apavorada.

_Living everyday throught this nightmare – _Vivendo todo o dia neste pesadelo  
_No signs of waking up – _Sem sinais de estar acordando  
_Surrounded by my fear and frustration – _Cercada por meu medo e frustração  
_Paralyzed here I stand – _Paralizada, estou aqui de pé

Seu coração frequentemente batia depressa demais por causa da tensão... Ela já estava cheia de curativos... Estava presa naquele lugar maldito e já não achava que ia acordar mais. Como os médicos reagiriam no dia em que entrassem no quarto do hospital... E encontrassem um cadáver deformado em seu lugar?

**XxX**

Freddy ergueu a cabeça quando ouviu a palavra 'pesadelo', sorrindo com um prazer diabólico... Sim, ela sentia medo e ele podia sentir isso. No fim, era como os outros nesse ponto. Fingia ser forte, talvez acreditasse ser, mas naquele lugar, o medo vinha à tona. E o medo era real... Os pesadelos eram reais...

A dor era real...

A morte era real...

_So I surrender now – _Então me rendo agora,  
_and give up on myself –_ e desisto de mim mesma  
_Been sinking for so long – _Tenho afundado por tanto tempo  
_I'm one too deep now – _Estou já muito no fundo  
_How much more can I bear? – _Quanto mais posso suportar?  
_Seems no one even cares – _Parece que ninguém se importa  
_I drown in a sea of desperation – _Que estou afogada em um mar de desespero

Ele recomeçou a afiar suas garras, mas seus ouvidos estavam atentos à voz da moça; Queria descobrir mais sobre a fraqueza dela, torturá-la mais e mais... Até que ela estivesse de joelhos, suplicando por misericórdia e morte. Mas era bom saber que ela estivesse se sentindo tão perdida. Com um pouco de raiva, ele tinha que admitir que na verdade, parecia que ela estivera perdida desde antes dos pesadelos...

"_Então, farei sua situação ficar ainda pior"_

**XxX**

_Suicide, the comfort that I crave – _Suicídio, o conforto que almejo  
_Kill me now and send me to my grave – _Mate-me agora e me mande para meu túmulo  
_Suicide, you're listening to me – _Suicídio, você está me ouvindo?  
_Let me die and finally be free – _Deixe-me morrer e finalmente ser livre

Não, não era como se ela quisesse se matar... Não tinha, tampouco, medo de morrer. Não ter medo de morrer e querer se matar não eram sinônimos. No fundo, Helyse não tinha certeza de que, se e quando Krueger viesse para matá-la, realmente matá-la, era iria tentar se defender ou não. A morte para ela não parecia uma coisa ruim e era um conceito confortante.

**XxX**

_Suicide, salvation from my pain – _Suicídio, salvação de minha dor  
_My demise humanity to blame – _Minha humanidade morta para culpar  
_Suicide, my life is in your hands – _Suicídio, minha está vida em suas mãos  
_Suicide, stay by my side – _Suicídio, fique ao meu lado

Krueger examinou as lâminas à luz do fogo e apreciou o resultado. Estavam ótimas como sempre, prontas para perfurar e cortar carne com facilidade, arrebentando veias e fazendo o sangue jorrar.

Sim, a vida daquela cadela Blake lhe _pertencia. _Ele daria um jeito nela logo, pois era possível ver que ela estava se acostumando àquele lugar e, assim sendo, havia o risco de que isso poderia interferir no medo que sentia. Quando ela se acostumasse demais, seria quando ele a mataria.

Ou quando esta "brincadeira" ficasse sem graça.

Ele riu ao pensar na cena. No hospital em que ela estava, os médicos estariam desesperados, vendo-a morrer e incapazes de ajudá-la. E a garota, sangrando e cheia de agonia, aos seus pés... Implorando, chorando...

Afinal, até mesmo ela, que era tão sem coração (não havia outros termos que ele conhecesse) choraria e imploraria. Todos aqueles malditos pirralhos o faziam e ela não seria diferente...

Seria?

**XxX**

_I've tried over and over again – _Tentei, de novo e novamente  
_Still, you see, I can't hang on – _Ainda assim, não consigo aguentar  
_Hopelessy I lie and wait for redemption – _Sem esperança, eu deito e espero redenção  
_As I slowly drift away – _Enquanto lentamente desapareço

Bem, sim, ela _tentara... _Ninguém poderia dizer que não tentara. Tentara se adaptar, mudar, _alguma coisa... _Mas não. Às vezes, Helyse pensava que talvez o passado não pudesse ser de fato curado e as pessoas apenas aprendessem a viver com as sequelas. Após um minuto, Helyse quis rir. Sim, uma pessoa havia feito algo a ela, mas pagara... Com certeza pagara.

Um segundo após este pensamento e a vontade de rir, ela percebeu que deveria estar com nojo de si mesma.

E estava.

Percebeu que deveria estar arrependida.

Não estava.

E isto era o que a deixava nauseada.

**XxX**

Ele já ouvira este tipo de coisa antes. Se havia algo que jamais mudava nos jovens que ele matava era este detalhe... Eles jamais estavam felizes, sempre choramingando, se fazendo de pobrezinhos, dizendo que haviam sofrido, que o mundo não os entendia...

Era patético, eles não sabiam nada sobre dor até conhecê-lo.

"_Dor física principalmente" _Uma voz sussurrou em sua mente. "_Existem outras."_

Ele escolheu ignorar. Não era estúpido, sabia mais sobre dor do que a maioria das pessoas, e isto incluía os diversos tipos existentes de dor.

**XxX**

_Drink of the poison now – _Bebo do veneno agora  
_and take my final bow – _e recebo o golpe final  
_Don't know what lies ahead – _Não sei o que há adiante  
_I'll take that chance though – _Mas me arriscarei assim mesmo  
_For all that I've been through – _Depois de tudo pelo que passei  
_don't know what else to do – _Não sei o que mais fazer  
_I kiss my life goodbye – _Dou um beijo de adeus à minha vida  
_so hear my last words – _Então ouça minhas últimas palavras

O passado sempre influenciaria o futuro. Não havia como simplesmente dizer "_está no passado, esqueça o que aconteceu", _pelo menos era o que ela pensava, não havia como esquecer e este tipo de frase era uma das mais idiotas que ela conhecia.

"_Se o passado influencia o futuro" _Helyse pensou subitamente. "_Então o que fez Krueger ser o que ele é hoje?"_

Era uma questão interessante. Interessante, mas tola, afinal porque ela deveria se importar com o passado _dele? _Helyse preferia simplificar as coisas na vida e no caso de sua situação atual, fosse como fosse, não era difícil.

Krueger ia matá-la. Não sabia quando, mas sabia que ele iria... Então não ia ficar se perguntando ou se preocupando com questões tão triviais.

Ainda assim, esta questão a incomodava um pouco.

**XxX**

Ele podia sentir o quão assustada ela estava. Esta experiência estava sendo bem traumática para ela. Não era nem preciso torturá-la o tempo todo... Estar naquele pesadelo, por si só, já era uma tortura.

E realmente, porque não seria?

Era parecido com uma pessoa sofrendo de insônia que tenta dormir e fica apenas se mexendo e agitando-se na cama, tentando quase desesperadamente adormecer enquanto memórias e pensamentos a assombram. Durante o dia, pessoas estão sempre ocupadas, trabalhando, pensando em tarefas e coisas que precisam ser feitas e é mais fácil expulsar os pensamentos ruins, mas à noite... Ah, é bem diferente.

O lugar em comparação era similar a esta situação. Não havia nada a ser feito, nada que a garota pudesse fazer para se distrair e assim, pensamentos e ideias naturalmente vinham à sua mente e terminavam por aborrecê-la, agitá-la e deprimi-la.

Algumas vezes, ele apenas brincava com ela, dando-lhe mais razões para ter medo. Certa vez, fizera um bando de ratos negros correrem atrás dela enquanto ria, vendo-a correr e tentando escapar. Ela tropeçara e os animais repugnantes haviam subido pelo seu corpo, mordendo.

Ela berrara.

Mas não implorara.

**XxX**

_Suicide, the comfort that I crave – _Suicídio, o conforto que almejo  
_Kill me now and send me to my grave – _Mate-me agora e me mande para meu túmulo  
_Suicide, you're listening to me – _Suicídio, você está me ouvindo  
_Let me die and finally be free – _Deixe-me morrer e finalmente ser livre

Ela daria tudo para acordar... Preferia voltar à sua vida normal onde pelo menos não precisava lidar com tanto estresse. A pressão estava crescendo demais e ela estava certa de que faltava muito pouco para que morresse só com isso...

Bem, se era como iria morrer, então talvez fosse melhor que acontecesse logo. Apesar de todo o medo, Helyse não conseguia negar que estava ficando entediada e começando a se enervar (Helyse passara um longo tempo pensando até perceber que era nervoso aquilo que estava sentindo).

Ela não possuía um equilíbrio interno, não tinha sentimentos. Helyse os esquecera por tanto tempo que eles haviam se tornado fracos, fracos demais. Ela era vazia.

Mas agora sentia. Medo. Mais que isso, era terror.

Seu corpo, sua mente e coração não estavam acostumados com um sentimento tão forte e esta era parte da pressão. Para completar, não era como ela tivesse um sentimento positivo para contrabalancear com tantos sentimentos negativos.

Ela não sabia, mas seu corpo não seria capaz de suportar o choque por mais tempo.

_Suicide, salvation from my pain – _Suicídio, salvação de minha dor  
_My demise humanity to blame – _Minha humanidade morta para culpar  
_Suicide, my life is in your hands – _Suicídio, minha está vida em suas mãos  
_Suicide, stay by my side – _Suicídio, fique ao meu lado

**XxX**

Agora que terminara de arrumar sua luva, Krueger pensou em ir torturar a moça um pouco. Ainda era dia claro em Springwood e não havia, infelizmente, ninguém cochilando na classe. Então, não havia como se divertir.

Ele já tinha uma ideia do que fazer com ela desta vez.

Ergueu-se e caminhou pelos corredores, não precisando da voz dela para guiá-lo.

Gostava de ver a expressão cansada e o horror aparecendo em seus olhos cada vez que ela percebia que ele estava prestes a feri-la novamente.

Krueger precisava admitir que ela mudara. Não muito, mas havia uma mudança... A vida naquele lugar fizera isto a ela. Estava mais magra, quase anoréxica. O cabelo, aquele cabelo de um loiro médio, estava caído e sem vida, um pouco acinzentado. Ela tinha olheiras fundas sob os olhos...

Estava acabada.

**XxX**

_Suicide, embrace me now – _Suicídio, abrace-me agora  
_So I can die – _Para que eu possa morrer

Helyse quase riu. O único ser que a abraçaria seria mesmo a Morte. Até parecia que...

Parou ao ouvir passos.

Ele a viu de pé ali, esperando. Como um animal, ela sabia que não era possível fugir do pesadelo. Pelo menos não era estúpida. Ela esperava, mas quando via o novo horror que ele preparava para ela, Helyse eventualmente corria.

Krueger já usara muitas coisas contra ela. Nenhuma a ponto de matá-la, mas já havia chegado perto.

Era divertido, não?

**XxX**

Eles se encararam. Os olhos dela, azuis e frios como o oceano... Os dele, escuros e frios, negros e cheios de malícia e ódio.

_Suicide, the comfort that I crave – _Suicídio, o conforto que almejo  
_Kill me now and send me to my grave – _Mate-me agora e me mande para meu túmulo  
_uicide, you're listening to me – _Suicídio, você está me ouvindo  
_Let me die and finally be free – _Deixe-me morrer e finalmente ser livre  
_Suicide, salvation from my pain – _Suicídio, salvação de minha dor  
_My demise humanity to blame – _Minha humanidade morta para culpar  
_Suicide, my life is in your hands – _Suicídio, minha está vida em suas mãos  
_Suicide, stay by my side – _Suicídio, fique ao meu lado

Ela cantou o último verso, inexpressiva enquanto o observava. Pelo menos sentia-se melhor enquanto cantava, mas era uma sensação efêmera, quase fantasmagórica e fraca demais para ser chamada de qualquer coisa.

Krueger a encarou e ela suspirou, esperando encontrar dentro de si algum resquício de coragem... Que sabia não ter.

"Pronta para correr?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso, vendo o estado deplorável a que ela se reduzira.

Ela viu atrás dele, a escuridão que se aproximava... A escuridão que a sugaria para momentos de humilhação e dor... Ela podia sentir o frio e julgava ouvir risos...

A escuridão tomou forma. O medo a preencheu novamente e seu coração se acelerou, enviando adrenalina por seu corpo... Ela começou a correr o mais rápido que podia, ouvindo aquele pesadelo de dor e sangue atrás de si...

Um cano apareceu subitamente entre suas pernas e ela tropeçou. Não apenas no chão, mas em algo quente e grosso... Krueger, sempre por perto, riu baixinho.

A escuridão se aproximou, levando Helyse em seu interior.

E a garota gritava.

* * *

.


	7. Capítulo Sete: Conversa

**Capítulo Sete – Conversa**

Ela sentou-se em silêncio perto da caldeira, ouvindo o crepitar das chamas. Seus olhos não tinham brilho (que eles raramente tinham algum, isto não era surpreendente) e ela estava perdida em suas lembranças. Naquele lugar, infelizmente, ela não tinha muito que fazer para manter a mente ocupada.

A não ser fugir de Krueger... Mas isso não bastava para distraí-la. Em horas como essas, se Krueger estivesse afiando as lâminas, ela sentar-se-ia perto dele. Helyse já se considerava insana por simplesmente se aproximar do homem que costumava torturá-la.

Ela assistia enquanto ele afiava uma de suas garras, faíscas voando em volta e ficou pensativa. Parecia que, a não ser por matar pessoas, Krueger também não tinha muito que fazer.

"_Eu devo ser louca. Como se os hobbies dele me importassem..." _Ela pensou com amargura. Estava encolhida, suas mãos sobre os joelhos. Antes que percebesse, deixou uma frase escapar em um murmúrio.

"_Quanto tempo?"_

Freddy voltou os olhos da luva e a encarou como se apenas agora percebesse sua presença. E como se ela fosse louca, assim como ela estava quase certa que era. Entrementes, ele piscou. Ela estava se perguntando por quanto tempo ele a manteria viva? Estava quase a ponto de responder quando foi assaltado por uma sensação de que não era isso que Helyse quisera dizer.

"Do que diabos está falando?"

Ela repetiu a pergunta em um sussurro. Ele percebeu que, apesar de impassível, sua voz era serena.

"Por quanto... Por quanto tempo estou aqui?"

Freddy voltou sua atenção para a luva, ignorando-a por alguns segundos e quando Helyse estava considerando simplesmente se levantar e ir embora antes que ele a atacasse...

"Quase duas semanas." Sua voz se tornou sádica. "Aposto que sua família e amiguinhos devem estar _mortos de preocupação..."_

Helyse não ouviu a provocação. Duas _semanas? Só isso? _Ela estava surpresa e sussurrou, mais para si mesma.

"Parece muito mais para mim..."

O silêncio entre eles durou por mais alguns minutos, porém, após aquela pequena troca de palavras, havia um impulso de continuar. Helyse cedeu primeiro e decidiu que, já que estavam "conversando", ela podia aproveitar a oportunidade de fazer uma pergunta na qual andara pensando.

"Porque você precisa... De uma fonte de força constante?" Ela quase perguntara por que ele precisava dela, mas não era _dela _que ele precisava. Era de seu medo e qualquer um que tivesse tido o infortúnio de cair em coma e terminasse naquele lugar teria sofrido a mesma coisa. Não fora destino ou nada do gênero, fora apenas um acidente. "Parece que os outros já temem muito você."

Não que ela os culpasse, apenas gostaria que não tivesse sido arrastada para uma situação que até então, nada tinha a ver com ela.

Krueger riu.

"Medo nunca é demais."

"_Bem, eu tenho que concordar..." _Não era mentira. Helyse aprendera há tempos que, quando pensamos estarmos assustados o suficiente, sempre há algo que pode acontecer e nos fazer sentir mais medo. Há limites para o quando de medo uma pessoa pode suportar, mas até atingirem esse limite, as pessoas já imploram pela morte.

Aparentemente, Krueger não estava com vontade de contar a ela o que planejava, então Helyse decidiu não perguntar mais. Embora, certamente ele iria matá-la, mas o que iria fazer a outros? Estava ele planejando matar todas as crianças e adolescentes de Springwood?

Surpresa, percebeu que Krueger dissera algo e ela não escutara.

"Como?"

"Eu perguntei, vadia, se você não está choramingando pelos seus amiguinhos que eu matei."

Foi a vez de Helyse rir e ela o teria feito se não tivesse certeza de que ele pensaria que ela o estava desrespeitando. Realmente queria rir dessa vez. Ela? Chorar pela morte _deles? _Ela não podia e não queria (eles com certeza diriam que ela era má e fria). Ela não se importava com eles, se morressem, tanto fazia.

Certo, Kurt a ajudara, mas ela o acordara logo depois e assim sendo, qualquer débito que pudesse ter com ele estava pago. Estavam quites. Isto jamais significara que ela começara a se importar com ele de qualquer forma. Quanto a Amanda, ela a ajudara porque era uma menina pequena (e sendo que já estava ali, Helyse sentira que podia ajudar. Nem mesmo ela era tão insensível a ponto de ignorar a súplica de uma criança, pelo menos não achava que era).

Taýra? Ela não passara mais de um minuto pensando nela e não houvera nenhuma pena ou tristeza dentro dela em relação à outra moça.

"Não. Se realmente quer saber, não, nem um pouco." Ela hesitou. "Porque me chama de 'vadia' e 'cadela' toda hora?"

"Porque é isso que você é. É isso que as mulheres são, cadelas ingratas que só servem para uma transa e vivem disso... E garotas adolescentes são ainda pior."

Helyse estava de boca aberta, olhando para ele sem acreditar no que ouvira. Krueger notou e riu, mas ela só sussurrou.

"Algumas garotas _são _assim, mas não todas..."

Ele a encarou com extrema frieza. Claro, ela jamais admitiria que era uma vagabunda nojenta. As pessoas adoravam posar de santas para os outros.

"Claro... Como não percebi? Você ainda é uma criancinha pura e virgem."

Krueger se recordava bem como não sabia realmente nada sobre ela, nem mesmo se ela e_ra _virgem ou não. Mas uma garota da idade dela? Virgem? Era mais fácil o Inferno se transformar em Céu.

Helyse não sentia vontade de discutir sua inexistente vida amorosa com um homem, muito menos com aquele. Mas não estava a ponto de deixá-lo ofendê-la dessa forma, não quando seus motivos eram tão vazios. Ela já fora chamada deste tipo de coisa na escola, mas de alguma forma, nesta sala da caldeira, parecia ser diferente.

"Bem, é um pouco complicado ter alguém sentindo interesse em você quando apenas andar com você se torna motivo para piadas." Ela respondeu depressa demais e um pouco aborrecida. Tarde demais, percebeu que falara demais. Ótimo, agora essa, definitivamente algo que ela não precisava: Uma conversa emotiva como esta. Ela não se recordava da última vez que dissera algo com emoção, mesmo raiva. Agora, se isto ia fazê-la falar mais do que queria, não estava certa de que gostava.

Krueger terminou seu trabalho com a luva, mas não se ergueu. Apenas a olhou, sentado na cadeira.

"O que?"

Helyse amaldiçoou-se em sua mente e sentiu necessidade de se mexer um pouco, inconfortável com o olhar fixo dele, mas se negou. Ela não iria dar à Krueger sinais de que ele conseguira mexer com ela (mesmo se não fosse a conversa, o fato é que aqueles sentimentos a deixavam doente).

"Nada." Ela virou o rosto. "Apenas que não sou uma prostituta, sim? Se quer me xingar, poderia pelo menos me chamar de algo que eu realmente seja."

Krueger decidiu entrar naquele joguinho que se formara entre eles. Havia algo novo em provocar a garota desta forma.

"E o que você é?" Ele perguntou em um tom falso de gentileza. Helyse não respondeu, não queria falar com ele sobre si mesma e sabia que Krueger não estava interessado no que ela tinha a dizer, pois tudo que lhe importava eram os medos dela.

Correto?

Ele estava se perguntando a mesma coisa.

"_Talvez não... Essa garota até que é interessante..." _Ele pensou e logo após, sentiu ódio de si mesmo. O que a vida dela interessava? Ele achou que ela não fosse responder, mas ela o encarou com uma expressão que ele jamais vira. _Nunca. _

"Porque _você_ não pergunta aos meus _amados amiguinhos_? Eles _adorariam_ te contar, eu garanto."

Mais minutos em silêncio.

"Porque você..." Ela pensou na maneira correta de perguntar o que queria sem fazê-lo sentir impulso de cortar-lhe o rosto. "O que aconteceu com você?"

"Do que você está falando _agora_?" Pelo amor de deus, alguma vez ela falava as coisas claramente?

"Porque você tem tantas queimaduras?" Ela o olhou nos olhos e continuou. "Parecem dolorosas..."

Era a vez de Krueger riu. Isso era hilário e ridículo, como a dor _dele_ poderia interessar a _ela_? Antes que pudesse dar uma resposta rude, ela percebeu a expressão dele e olhou para baixo.

"Não precisa me contar... Afinal não é da minha conta..."

Mas Krueger estava zangado com ela, pelo menos um pouco e não sabia por quê. Racionalmente falando, ela não fizera _nada_ errado e nem dissera nada errado... Então porque ele estava tão perturbado com a maneira dela de falar, como ela desviava aqueles olhos azuis escuros? Não havia nenhuma razão para estar _zangado_ com ela (e ele percebeu que apesar de tudo, ele não estivera irritado com ela desde o começo daquela conversa).

Maldição, porque ele estava _curioso_ a respeito dela? Não era uma curiosidade que o ajudaria a usar os medos da menina, era curiosidade a respeito dela como _pessoa_... Não como uma fonte de poder.

"E você?" Ele perguntou em um tom grosseiro.

"O que tem eu?" Agora ela parecia muito confusa, mas era cautelosa, pois notara a raiva dele. Ela não parecia saber que ele não podia ver os medos dela com clareza... E se não sabia, não seria Krueger quem lhe contaria.

Mas os medos dela _eram _muito complexos... Como ela podia escondê-los? Como? Ele supunha que se soubesse o que eram, ele entenderia.

"O lugar escuro... As correntes..." Ele sorriu cruelmente vendo os olhos dela. Medo. Dor. Até agonia... E sentia a força contida nesses sentimentos.

Ela não disse nada até que Krueger se ergueu e foi até ela, mas Helyse não se moveu. Ao se inclinar para ela, Krueger ergueu seu rosto com as garras, provocando a pele do rosto dela com elas.

"Ora vamos... Conte ao Freddy o que aconteceu... Afinal, estamos tendo uma conversinha aqui, não é?" Ele zombou, mas Helyse ainda assim nada disse e não se moveu para evitar o toque das garras dele.

"Oh, agora _isto." _Ela respondeu por fim e sua voz não era mais que um sussurro, um pouco sarcástico. "Não é da _sua _conta."

Krueger pensou seriamente em usar da velha e boa persuasão com Helyse, mas sentiu algo que chamou sua atenção. Alguém estava dormindo... Um novo pirralho estava lá, apenas aguardando ser morto. O excitamento da caçada já queimava dentro dele e decidiu que poderia lidar com a garota depois.

Soltou Helyse e começou a se afastar, mas algo o fez voltar-se para ela. A menina olhava o fogo com uma total falta de expressão. Os olhos refletiam as chamas que faziam com que eles parecessem mais claros... Como se houvessem chamas azuis dentro deles.

"Hey, garota..."

Helyse o olhou, silenciosamente indagando o que ele queria. Pelo menos não a xingara desta vez.

"Venha comigo."

Helyse não viu motivo para não obedecer e fez o que ele mandou, sem saber para aonde ele a estava levando e nem o que faria.


	8. Capítulo Oito: Sonho de Sangue

** Capítulo Oito – Sonho de Sangue**

"_Eu devo estar louco..."_'

Freddy não estava nada satisfeito consigo mesmo. Que idéia era aquela de levar a garota? O que diabos o fizera agir assim? Tentava dizer a si mesmo que era para dar a ela uma dose de medo, mas sabia que não era. Era outra coisa que o impelira a chamá-la...

Pelo menos ela não estava questionando nada, apenas o seguia em silêncio. Certamente estava curiosa com o que ele tinha em mente, mas não dizia nada. E talvez pensasse que, se não o seguisse, ele a arrastaria pelos cabelos.

No centro da sala da caldeira havia um imenso jipe, o tipo usado geralmente em viagens pelas montanhas ou coisas semelhantes. Quem estava dormindo era Scott Russo e Krueger sabia que o rapaz adorava carros e tudo a ver com eles, gostava dos carros grandes e barulhentos, corridas de carro e isto dera a Krueger uma ideia sobre como matá-lo.

Helyse não perguntou nada ao ver o carro, apenas piscou com um ar de ligeira surpresa. Krueger já estava no banco do motorista quando percebeu que ela estava apenas observando e não se movera até então.

"O que está esperando, caramba? Entra logo!"

A porta do carona se abriu sozinha. Helyse não achava que haveria qualquer segurança em estar dentro de um carro como aqueles com um assassino psicopata dirigindo, mas entrou assim mesmo. Assim que se sentou, só teve tempo se segurar o banco, pois Krueger ligou o carro, que começou a tremer. Helyse não tinha certeza de que gostava, jamais estivera em um jipe como este. Era uma nova tortura? Não parecia que fosse, mas ele estava sendo tão estranho.

Duas serpentes saíram de algum lugar e a seguraram, como um cinto de segurança. Não agiam como se fossem mordê-la, mas não havia qualquer sentimento de segurança assim mesmo. Ela segurou a alça de teto sobre a janela com uma mão e o banco com a outra, pegando a si mesma orando que Krueger fosse um bom motorista, ela já tivera um acidente de carro (que fora o que a colocara nesta confusão para começar) e não gostaria de ter outro.

Então pensou que isto era tão ridículo que teria rido (se não estivesse tão insegura, e não só por causa de Krueger). Ela estava em um jipe, com serpentes como cinto de segurança, ao lado de um psicopata e estava preocupada se ele tinha carteira de motorista?

"Por favor, me diga que você _tem _uma carteira de motorista." Ela deixou escapar antes que pudesse se calar, sabendo que sua voz traía seu medo. E que o que ela dissera fora simplesmente patético.

Freddy Krueger riu, gostando de vê-la nervosa daquele jeito, como se fosse uma menininha em seu primeiro passeio na montanha russa.

"Ah, não se preocupe, garota... Eu _sou _um bom motorista."

Helyse piscou. Ele estava fazendo uma piada? Ou estava zombando dela? A situação não poderia ficar mais esquisita. Ela olhou pela janela, suspirando.

"Ótimo... Agora eu tenho certeza de que vou morrer."

Freddy pisou no acelerador e foram em frente com um som alto de motor, atravessando uma parede de canos.

**XxX**

Scott sempre gostara de corridas noturnas.

Estava na dianteira, deixando todos os outros para trás e comendo poeira. Na arquibancada, podia ver Jessica Parker com seus amigos gritando seu nome, ela estava mais bela do que nunca e apesar de haver muitas vozes gritando, era a dela que se destacava em seus ouvidos.

A noite não poderia ser mais perfeita.

Pelo espelho retrovisor, pôde ver que havia um jipe se aproximando. Alguém ainda não desistira da corrida. Zangado, ele olhou para trás para ver quem era seu adversário restante... Mas não achava que devesse se preocupar, ainda estava muito à frente do jipe vermelho e verde...

O sangue congelou em suas veias e ele sabia que isto nada mais era que um sonho, rapidamente evoluindo para pesadelo, pois era Krueger que dirigia o jipe. Apavorado, o rapaz pisou fundo no acelerador, mas era inútil. Krueger continuava a se aproximar, em uma velocidade maior que a dele...

"_Ah, deus!"_

Scott olhou novamente para a arquibancada. O público nada mais era que cadáveres. Jessica segurou a mão de Taýra Pierce e elas ergueram as mãos juntas, como que celebrando e quando abriram as bocas, seus gritos foram abafados pela carne e sangue que borbulhavam, impedindo-as de falar. Partes daquela massa pútrida caiu no chão e seus braços pareciam estar se arrebentando, tão podres estavam.

O rapaz tentou acelerar novamente, mas era tarde demais... O carro de Krueger estava ao seu lado e o Demônio dos Sonhos ria abertamente... Scott notou uma moça sentada ao lado dele, que se inclinava para frente com um ar curiosamente intrigado, para ver quem Krueger estava tentando matar. Scott não se lembrava de direito do nome dela, mas sabia que ela era da escola e que estava em coma. Fora pelo menos o que Kurt lhe contara... E a irmãzinha dele também contara, ardentemente, que a moça a ajudara.

Krueger virou o carro, tentando atingi-lo e colocá-lo fora da corrida... Ou, mais provavelmente, esmagá-lo.

Helyse não encontrava forças nem mesmo para gritar. Pelo que entendia, Krueger não a levara para ser morta ou torturada, apenas para ver a morte de outra pessoa. Ela não ia reclamar de nada, a não se da maneira de Krueger dirigir.

"É só uma grande corrida maluca, Scott" Krueger gritou como ensandecido, quase esmagando o carro do garoto.

Scott continuava a tentar acelerar com toda a força, rezando e tentando ficar fora do caminho de Krueger. Só precisava ficar longe dele enquanto buscava um meio de se acordar. Bater o carro de propósito passou por sua mente, mas estava fora de questão, sabia que poderia morrer fazendo isso... Se ao menos pudesse sair do carro sem ser atropelado ou esmagado...

Era sua _única_ chance.

Freddy virou seu carro e foi em frente de tal forma que a frente de seu jipe praticamente prendeu-se na traseira do carro de Scott. A colisão foi forte. Scott quase bateu seu rosto no volante. Helyse teve que segurar a alça de segurança novamente, apesar de que as cobras (ela quisesse ou não) eram um cinto de segurança poderoso.

Freddy ria e zombava, mas Helyse se voltou para ele, incapaz de se conter. Mais tarde, ela iria querer bater em si mesma por quanta estupidez estava dizendo naquela hora.

"Você quer nos matar, seu maluco?"

Freddy nem respondeu, para a sorte dela, estava muito mais concentrado em matar Scott do que ouvir o que Helyse tinha a dizer.

Scott tentou soltar o carro, mas era difícil. Estavam presos um ao outro de uma forma que era como se seus carros fossem um só, mas era Freddy quem estava no controle.

Não havia como isto poderia ser bom.

Krueger virou o carro novamente, na direção da arquibancada. Mesmo que Scott tentasse virar seu carro, era impossível. Estava certo de que Krueger tentaria acachapá-lo no próprio carro e a ideia o deixava histérico. Já vira diversos acidentes que podiam acontecer em corridas de carro e no fundo, por mais que amasse corridas, aqueles acidentes sempre o haviam deixado nervoso.

Em seu desespero, ele tentou livrar-se de seu cinto. Krueger continuava a acelerar, prendendo-o com seu carro contra a arquibancada. Os cadáveres pareciam excitados e esticavam os braços podres, dizendo coisas que Scott não conseguia entender (e nem queria).

Desastradamente, ele saltou pela janela, se ferindo no caminho. Não se importou, pelo menos estava fora do carro e começou a correr, esperando que Krueger não tivesse notado que, na confusão, ele escapara. Agora, só precisava dar um jeito de se acordar...

Krueger, de fato, não notara nada.

Mas _Helyse _notara.

E sem saber o que estava fazendo, ela apontou na direção de Scott, chamando a atenção de Krueger.

"_Ele está fugindo!"_

Freddy rosnou com fúria e moveu o volante depressa. Não iria deixar aquele bastardo escapar. Assim que começou a perseguir Scott, resolveu que iria atropelá-lo. O garoto já escapara uma vez, mas não novamente...

Scott corria, rezando que alguém o acordasse... Ele tropeçava, quase caía, mas se forçava a continuar... Via que a pista, graças à Krueger, se tornara um cemitério. Um cemitério onde alguns de seus amigos estavam enterrados.

Olhou atrás de si, vendo que o Demônio dos Sonhos o seguia em grande velocidade, quebrando túmulos no caminho e esmagando as pedras como se fossem de vidro. O rapaz quis continuar a correr, mas algo o imobilizava. Braços haviam saído da terra e seguravam seus pés e pernas. Mãos pútridas, já meio comidas pelos vermes, caindo aos pedaços... Mesmo que tentasse se soltar, seus esforços eram inúteis...

Helyse nem mesmo fechou os olhos.

O impacto foi poderoso e sangue pintou a janela do carro, com alguns vermes das mãos mortas e pedaços do corpo de Scott. Ela gemeu com nojo quando viu um órgão, que ela não sabia qual era (nem queria), pulsar uma vez. Pensou que ia vomitar...

E ainda assim...

Ainda assim...

Ela havia... _Gostado._

A realização não a assustara, mas a surpreendera um pouco. Havia tanta adrenalina e a sensação era tão _boa... _Como se ela tivesse ido a uma montanha russa, mas de alguma forma havia sido muito melhor... Fora tão... Deleitoso.

Freddy parecia mais do que satisfeito e encarou Helyse com um sorriso sarcástico e riu consigo mesmo ao vê-la. A pobre coitada estava de boca aberta, parecendo em choque... E parecendo uma completa idiota também.

"O que achou desse pequeno "passeio", menina?"

Helyse murmurou, sem piscar, em choque.

"Eu achei que ia _morrer..."_

Freddy não se importou com a resposta, mas teve logo uma surpresa. Helyse estava _rindo. _Um pouco baixo e soava estranho (quase como se ela estivesse tentando rir e não soubesse como), mas sem dúvida era como se ela tivesse ido a algum estranho parque de diversões e não testemunhado um homicídio (e, ele percebia agora, ela até mesmo _o ajudara)... _Logo, como se embaraçada e insegura, sua risada ficou ainda mais baixa do que antes e mais tímida ainda, quase inaudível. Claramente, ela não estava acostumada a este tipo de coisa... E até _parecia_ diferente.

Não fisicamente, mas seus olhos mostravam _excitamento _e brilhavam um pouco, como se tivessem uma luz pálida dentro. Não estava realmente sorrindo, mas havia alguma emoção boa nela, quase uma aura. Excitamento puro... Pouco a pouco, ela estava voltando a ter sentimentos. A menina estava se recordando do _que _e _como _era ter emoções... Ela estava se lembrando disso após anos em que sua vida se tornara uma rotina oprimente e tediosa... E agora achara _emoção_. E gostara.

"Foi realmente divertido!" Ela agora tinha um pequeno sorriso, realmente pequeno, que nem chegava a ser um sorriso, mas apenas a sombra de um, bem no canto dos lábios. Era como se Helyse jamais tivesse sorrido na vida e não soubesse como sorrir direito.

E Freddy estaca sem reação. A garota achara que isto tudo fora _divertido_? Novamente furioso com ela, ele fez com que ambos voltassem à sala da caldeira e encarou a moça com olhos cruéis e frios.

"Não fique muito entusiasmada, Blake... Não esqueça, você também vai morrer logo, logo..."

Helyse devolveu o olhar, voltando ao seu jeito usual e sem expressão (ou sem coração ou alma? Era difícil saber).

"Eu sei, _Krueger... _Mas não me importo realmente."

Era a primeira vez em todo o tempo que ela o chamava pelo nome. Na verdade, ela mal falava com ele e nas poucas vezes que o fizera, jamais o chamara de coisa alguma, nem mesmo pelo nome.

"Desde quando _você_ me chama de Krueger?" Ele perguntou, deixando sua irritação se mostrar na voz. Ela apenas o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, mãos na cintura.

"Desde o momento em _você_ começou a me chamar de Blake."

Era verdade. Fora a primeira vez que ele a chamara pelo nome... Não algum xingamento ou "garota", ou "você", mas pelo _nome_...

Sem esperar por resposta (na verdade, temendo-a), Helyse se afastou, deixando Krueger furioso, olhando para as costas dela com ódio.

Sim, ela ia morrer.

Sim, ela estava com medo de ser _ferida _por Krueger...

Mas não ligava para a morte...

_E sim, _estranhamente, ela apreciara aquele "passeio"...

Krueger arranhou um cano com fúria.

"_Tenho que matá-la logo ou vou enlouquecer..." _Ele pensou.

Era melhor que a família começasse a escolher o caixão.

Helyse Blake ia morrer. E sua morte seria dolorosa e lenta...

Assim que ele obtivesse um pouco mais de força dela...


	9. Capítulo Nove: Hora da Morte

**Capítulo Nove – Hora da Morte**

Um longo tempo se passou, mas Helyse jamais voltou a perguntar o quanto. Desde que a levara para ver a morte de Scott Russo, Krueger lentamente se tornara mais distante dela do que nunca (não que eles tivessem sido "próximos" algum dia para começo de conversa). A garota não reclamava sobre isso, mas ela podia sentir que havia algo diferente nisso... E ela já estava naquele lugar tempo o suficiente para entender que tipo de "Silêncio de Krueger" era aquele: O tipo "Silêncio-Pré-Homicida". E ela estava certa de que desta vez, a vítima seria ela mesma, senão porque ele a observaria de vez em quando, nos momentos em que ela o observava? Helyse sabia que não fora porque ele queria que ela fosse embora (Krueger não era o tipo que olharia para alguém esperando que percebessem que não eram bem-vindas, ele simplesmente ia e falava o que queria).

Era como diziam... "Fim da festa, o último paga as contas e apaga as luzes, por favor.". E isto não era algum conto de fadas ou estória, Helyse não podia dizer "_Ok, tudo bem, melhor eu ir embora. Obrigada por tudo, mas quero acordar."... _Ainda que fosse preferir assim.

Talvez fosse melhor assim... Pelo menos as torturas e todo o resto terminariam. Mesmo assim, ela precisava admitir: O tempo que passara em coma, neste tal "Mundo de Sonhos", a fizera sentir mais emoções do que jamais tiver em _anos... _Por um lado, ela chegara a gostar, mas por outro ela não estava acostumada com essas coisas e sentia-se doente por vezes. Fisicamente, mentalmente e emocionalmente doente. Seu cérebro e coração doíam demais e pareciam pesados, a ponto de fazê-la pensar se seria possível morrer de ataque cardíaco na idade dela mesmo sendo saudável (pelo menos, ela costumava ser, pelo menos um pouco), às vezes seu coração pesava e ficava fraco, fazendo-a ter certeza de que estava parando, ou seu cérebro doía e Helyse chegava a ver as coisas enevoadas, incapaz de se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse a dor, quase incapaz de caminhar, como se estivesse bêbada... Não era agradável e ela vomitara certa vez.

Mas a fraqueza, os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, a dor, toda a confusão... Às vezes ela sentia que valia a pena pela sensação de ter emoções novamente... Pela sensação de...

De estar viva.

Talvez ela devesse até _agradecer _Krueger, antes de morrer.

**XxX**

Krueger estava furioso. Nunca tivera um temperamento bom, mas desta vez estava mais que zangado. E a pior parte é que não estava furioso com ninguém em particular.

O que o enfurecia ainda mais era o simples fato de que não conseguia pensar em como matar aquela garota Blake. Normalmente ele apenas brincava com os medos das pessoas e, durante a "brincadeira", ele as matava. Como um gato brincando com ratos...

E, para variar, aquela maldita garota parecia não ter medos definidos. Tudo dentro dela era frívolo, talvez efêmero... Assim como névoa. Como ele deveria se divertir com os medos dela, se nem mesmo ela parecia conhecê-los? Não... Ela _conhecia. _Mas seu único medo _verdadeiro, _daquilo que acontecera no lugar escuro, Krueger não conseguia _ver. _Era algo que parecia estar enterrado na parte mais profunda da alma dela, onde ele não tinha "acesso".

Ótimo. Simplesmente ótimo.

E todos os métodos que ele pensava em usar contra ela não pareciam bons o bastante. De alguma forma, ele queria que o assassinato dela fosse o melhor de todos que já realizara. Pensara em diversos modos, mas nenhum parecera bom o bastante! Nem mesmo as torturas que usara serviam, ele não era o tipo de usar o mesmo método duas vezes na mesma pessoa.

Krueger olhou o fogo na caldeira com raiva. Aquela maldita estava estragando tudo! Desde que aquela vaca aparecera em sua vida (ou morte? Tanto fazia) tudo saíra de controle... No começo, tudo estava certo, mas agora... Ela não ficara assustada nem mesmo com os cadáveres que ele usava no assassinato de Scott Russo (talvez fora este o ponto em que as coisas haviam mudado?). Não, ela achara que fora _divertido. _O que, ela estivera vivendo sob uma pedra, para pensar que aquilo era divertido? Krueger era um assassino, mas não era insano para pensar que o que ele fazia era "_certo" _ou que "_não havia problema". _Não, ele tinha plena consciência do que fazia (o que não queria dizer que ele se incomodava), ele não era um _psicopata. _Era um sociopata e havia diferença.

Mas Helyse não parecia ser uma. Ela deveria ter chorado e gritando, não dado uma risadinha e (tentado) sorrir daquele jeito estúpido... Ele não conseguia parar de pensar que fora a primeira vez que vira Blake mostrando alguma emoção e a imagem daquela tímida (e pateticamente vergonhosa) tentativa de sorriso não saía de sua mente.

"_Tenho que matá-la ou ficarei louco..."_

Ele piscou, sem acreditar que pensara naquilo. Decidira matá-la há tempos e adiando o momento, como alguém faria com uma tarefa desagradável, mas não era isso que o surpreendera naquele pensamento. Porque raios ele ficaria louco por causa daquela cadela? Das trevas, do fogo ou mesmo da própria Morte que estava no ar, veio a resposta.

"_Porque você tenta _compreendê-la_..."_

Krueger correu as garras contra um cano, o estourando em sua raiva. Seu ódio crescia a cada segundo. Fazia anos desde que sentira tanto ódio... Nem quando aquela desgraçada Nancy Thompson escapara ele sentira-se assim. E isto era alguma coisa...

Não, ele não queria entendê-la, ele apenas... Estava um pouco curioso. Afinal, nenhuma de suas vítimas havia sido como essa menina. Mas não era razão para se sentir confuso.

Sim, houvera tempos em que ele dissera a ela para ir a qualquer outro lugar enquanto trabalhava na luva ou só sentava-se encarando o fogo, mas haviam sido poucas vezes se comparado àqueles em que ele deixara Helyse ficar por perto. Krueger não era tolo, ele sabia que só o fato de a presença dela não o ter irritado (pelo menos não sempre) não era bom sinal.

E a canção. Não se esquecera de quando ela, sem saber, fizera a morte de Taýra ser ainda mais dolorosa. Ele riu, o que ela diria se soubesse que fora quem fizera os cacos de vidro aparecerem e não ele? O rosto da mulher havia sido destroçado.

Ele se lembrava de quando ela cantara... Como Taýra sentira-se pesada e fraca... Estava bem em sua expressão e olhos, ele notara quando a pegara.

A questão o fazia pensar novamente sobre ela. O que acontecera para Blake se tornar tão vazia? Porque ela... Ele sentiu uma nova onda de ódio. Estava se importando com ela de novo! Era _óbvio_ que tinha que matá-la!

Krueger decidira isto e até agora não fizera nada sobre isso. Mesmo quando ela estava simplesmente por perto e ele pensasse que poderia matá-la naquele momento, algo dentro dele o fazia parar, como se alguma coisa dentro dele sussurrasse que poderia esperar um pouco mais, que havia mais torturas que poderia usar com ela...

Ultimamente até mesmo as torturas haviam se tornado... Bem, certamente não "leves" ou "suaves", mas certamente não estavam tão violentas como no começo.

As coisas não podiam continuar assim, ele se recusava a permitir isso.

Olhou o cano estourado e então para sua luva, cujas lâminas brilhavam como prata.

Sorriu.

Aquilo já estava se tornando uma situação drástica. E se precisava simplesmente ir e matá-la de uma vez...

Porque não usar a velha e boa luva?

**XxX**

Helyse estava sentada com as costas apoiadas nos canos, entediada e suspirando, tentando se distrair de uma dor de cabeça intensa. Quantas mortes ela já vira por aqui? Bem, Krueger _tentara _matar Amanda Locker, mas mesmo assim... Sabia que ele matara Taýra Pierce e Scott Russo. Com isso eram três pessoas, mas ele podia ter matado outras e ela não tinha conhecimento... Helyse ouvira gritos, então assumia que ele pelo menos tentara matar outras pessoas, agora se tivera sucesso não sabia.

E nem se importava.

E falando sobre Locker, ainda havia Kurt. Grande coisa... Ela entendia _muito bem _agora porque ele estivera dormindo na classe. Ele e seus amigos... Helyse estremeceu segurando uma risada... Realmente estavam gastando dinheiro em café e pílulas... E não era chocante que nenhum deles dissera coisa alguma, quem acreditaria? Talvez fosse a principal razão porque as pessoas que realmente haviam tido experiências sobrenaturais não falavam sobre elas (alguns falavam, mas ela suspeitava que a maioria destes casos eram falsos), porque estavam certas de que ninguém acreditaria e outros tentariam mandá-las para o hospício.

Muito tempo atrás, ela estaria entre as pessoas que diriam que elas precisavam de ajuda profissional... Nos dias que se corriam, não mais...

Helyse se perguntou como Kurt e os outros haviam contado sobre Krueger (teriam? Ou teriam compartilhado um sonho ou coisa semelhante?). Não que fosse importante... Nenhum deles era próximo dela... E ela não sentia nenhum sentimento que se parecesse com afeto ou amizade em relação a Kurt.

Suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça. Que tédio... Não havia o que pensar ou fazer para se distrair... E sua cabeça doía... Se pelo menos ela pudesse fazer como Freddy e controlar parte daquele mundo, como as pessoas diziam que você podia controlar um sonho... As pessoas não diziam que em sonho, você poderia fazer o que quisesse?

Se bem que ela nunca tentara... Mas seus sonhos, geralmente, eram como suas emoções. E ela nunca se importara com eles até então.

Ergueu-se de súbito quando um choque correu por sua espinha. Luzes brilhavam em seus olhos... Túnel? Não, isso não era túnel... Mas havia barulho... E um _cheiro _estranho.

Sacudiu a cabeça e piscou várias vezes. As coisas pareceram voltar ao normal.

O que estava havendo? O que fora _isto?_

Ouvindo passos, Helyse se voltou e percebeu Krueger, encarando-a com um sorriso doentio enquanto gentilmente tocava as garras contra os canos um a um. Ela conhecia esse sorriso... Era aquele sorriso homicida, bem parecido com o que ela vira quando ele matara Scott.

"_Ah, ótimo! Era só o que me faltava!" _Ela pensou com sarcasmo.

Era a hora. A hora dela...

O que deveria fazer? Tentar lutar e morrer com dignidade ou deixar-se morrer? Se havia Inferno, será que ela iria para lá, caso ficasse apenas sentada e não lutasse por sua vida? Isso contava como suicídio?

Krueger se aproximou e ela deu um passo para trás.

"É a hora?" Ela perguntou antes de controlar a língua.

Outro flash de luz... Pessoas falando... A cabeça dela estava pesada... Não prestou atenção desta vez, havia outros assuntos a tratar.

"Se está falando da sua hora de morrer, sim. O que mais seria?" Ele perguntou com uma gentileza satírica.

Helyse mal conseguia se manter em pé. Será que aqueles flashes de luz estavam apenas em sua mente ou eram reais? O que _estava _havendo? Era alguma nova forma de Krueger feri-la, para matá-la?

Deu um passo para trás novamente, tentando manter a mente clara... Bem, ela poderia pelo menos tentar lutar... De qualquer forma, deixar-se ser morta assim parecia uma forma vergonhosa de morrer.

Helyse sentiu algo que não sentia havia anos...

Queria lutar. Enfrentar Krueger... Mesmo se morresse (e não sentia dúvidas de que era isto o que aconteceria), era como se estivesse ansiosa por fazê-lo... Não que acreditasse que fosse vencer, mas pelo menos lutar contra ele...

Flashes de luz... Um som estranho e pessoas falando perto dela... Algo pareceu mudar em volta dela, tudo parecia enevoado... Os canos estavam derretendo nas extremidades?

Sentiu algo _dentro _de si também... Dentro do... Coração? Alma? Tanto fazia... Mas era como se seu sangue estivesse sendo retirado e substituído por alguma coisa nova...

Krueger continuou a andar em sua direção e lhe cortou o ombro com a luva antes que ela percebesse, fazendo o sangue jorrar... Ele riu enquanto via uma cicatriz branca em seu braço e se recordava de quando fizera aquilo nela... Helyse tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu...

Caía no chão... Krueger estava sobre ela, pronto para acabar com ela...

Mas mesmo depois de atingir o chão, sua mente parecia continuar caindo... Na luz, na névoa...

**XxX**

Krueger olhava sem entender. O ombro dela estava sangrando, com intensidade... Mas as formas dela estavam enevoadas, seus olhos fora de foco... Ele nunca vira algo assim, mas tinha uma ideia do que significava.

Havia mais, ele sentia algo acordando nela, algo que não tinha nada a ver com o estado dela, mas estava acontecendo assim mesmo. Algo estivera morto e ele acordara...

Ergueu a mão, pronto para dilacerar aquele rosto e pescoço... Cortá-la inteira...

Mas de alguma forma, hesitava, sem saber por quê.

**XxX**

Luz... A dor no ombro... Vozes gritando e algo sendo posto em sua ferida... Rostos. Ela não conseguia mais ver Krueger por causa da luz e os rostos fora de foco...

"O que há com o ombro dela!"

"Pensei que isto tinha parado de acontecer!"

"Índices de atividade mental subindo"

"Precisamos parar a hemorragia"

"É sério, como os outros que ela teve... Precisa dar pontos."

O som de uma máquina... Assobiando lentamente... Um som baixo e monótono...

Cheiro de sangue...

Cheiro de remédios...

Pessoas tomando conta da ferida...

E ela entendeu.

"_Ela está acordando"_


	10. Capítulo Dez: Acordada ou Ainda Sonhando

**Capítulo Dez – Acordada ou Ainda Sonhando**

Helyse abriu os olhos, piscando e tentando fazer os rostos de alguns médicos entrarem em foco. Ela não entendia o que eles estavam falando ainda... Sentia-se tão zonza... Onde ela estava?O que havia acontecido?

_Quem ela era?_

"Você está bem?" Uma enfermeira perguntou. _Bem? _Ela não estava _bem! _E jamais o estaria novamente. Porque estava neste lugar? Porque sua cabeça doía? Não, esquece, a melhor pergunta era porque seu corpo inteiro doía.

"O que... Houve?" Ela conseguiu perguntar. E sentiu certa surpresa por ainda ser capaz de falar, por ainda saber como fazê-lo... Sua memória estava em branco e enevoada... O que _acontecera? _Ela não conseguia lembrar-se nem mesmo do seu próprio nome! O que estava fazendo ali, deitada em alguma cama? Era este seu lar? Não, não podia ser...

_Porque não conseguia se recordar?_

"Você esteve dormindo por um mês..." Um médico lhe disse, mas vendo seus olhos ficou incerto. "Senhorita Blake? Helyse Blake? Está me ouvindo?"

Claro que estava! O que ele achava que ela era, surda?

Então tudo retornou com um barulho dentro de sua mente, como se alguém houvesse jogado uma pedra dentro dela. _Freddy Krueger! As mortes! _Deus, ela JAMAIS dormiria novamente! NUNCA! NUNCA!

"Estou bem... Estou bem..." Ela sussurrou, mais para si mesma do que para o médico. Tinha sobrevivido. E o timing fora perfeito, pois conseguia se recordar muito bem de Krueger tentando matá-la... Rosnou com dor e olhou para seu braço, quase gritando... Sua blusa branca estava encharcada em sangue fresco... A dor era quase insuportável, sim, mas ver a enfermeira tomando conta da ferida e lhe dando pontos era ainda pior.

"Aguente, querida... Você precisa de pontos."

Helyse tinha certeza que isto era algo que ela gostaria de não ter visto e rapidamente voltou o rosto, sentindo como se fosse desmaiar novamente. Talvez a única coisa que a impedisse fosse a certeza de que não queria voltar ao Mundo dos Sonhos tão cedo.

"Não se preocupe, querida, talvez não tenha... Outra cicatriz."

Não era a possibilidade de ter cicatrizes que fazia a moça desviar os olhos da cena, mas ela ouviu bem o "outra cicatriz". Sim, de fato, ela tinha uma no braço... Mas estava longe de se incomodar com isto depois de tudo.

"Fique calma, você está acordada agora... Você está bem." O médico mordeu o lábio inferior e então sorriu. Helyse sabia o que ele queria: Perguntar-lhe sobre os ferimentos que constantemente apareceram durante o coma.

"_Agradeça a Krueger por isto, doutor, não a mim." _Ela pensou secamente. O que faria? Contar a eles? Mas nem pensar! Com certeza seria amarrada e jogada no primeiro hospício, sem dúvida. Entrementes, ela sabia que não tinha que realmente dizer nada, mentiria e diria que não se recordava de nada e pronto, menos uma preocupação. Não tinham nenhum motivo legal para mantê-la internada e Helyse sabia disso.

Ela se concentrou em respirar lentamente para se acalmar. Não estava certa de que chegariam a considerar dar-lhe um sedativo se ela começasse a ficar agitada, mas preferia não se arriscar. Apenas a ideia de "dormir" já trazia de volta a imagem da sala da caldeira e seu corpo tremia.

De alguma forma, sua mente (já alterada) conseguiu registrar o fato de que era um pouco estranho, pois ela se acostumara àquele lugar e agora que estava livre, não desejava voltar. Pelo menos não com Krueger esperando por ela.

"_Será que é mais ou menos assim que as pessoas que estiveram na cadeia se sentem, quando libertas? Ficam acostumadas ao lugar de tal forma que alguns até cometem crimes apenas para retornar..." _Ela lembrou-se de um filme que vira, "_The Shawshank Redemption" [Um Sonho de Liberdade] _e recordou-se de uma das falas. "_Se ocupe em viver, ou se ocupe em morrer" _era uma das quais mais a tocara.

A vida era assim... O significado da vida, que algumas pessoas sempre se perguntavam qual era, era simplesmente este. Tentar viver ou tentar morrer. Dois pontos de uma linha e o que havia no meio era irrelevante... Algumas pessoas ficavam mortas por dentro toda a vida, apenas esperando a morte fazer efeito...

Talvez fosse assim que ela vivera até hoje?

"_Eles mandam você para cá por toda a vida e é isto que tiram" _era outra fala da qual era se recordava. Talvez fosse o que acontecera com ela... Primeiro quando era pequena e agora, novamente, no Mundo dos Sonhos... Era tão estranho... Passara a vida esperando... Pelo que? Redenção? Paz? _O quê? _Krueger _acordara_ algo dentro dela e ela ainda podia sentir, embora estivesse voltando ao normal agora. _Aquela pessoa _tirara algo vital dela, algo quase sagrado, algo...

Sua alma? Sua pureza?

Fosse o que fosse, o resultado era o mesmo...

E de certa forma, quando Krueger tentara matá-la, algo acordara... Ela sentiu um choque. Já havia _sentido_ isso! Quando escapara daquele lugar escuro! Naquele dia, pudera sentir... Era _desejo de viver... _Era o sentimento de _estar viva _de novo... O instinto de sobrevivência...

Ela havia sentido seu _coração..._

**XxX**

Algumas horas depois, Helyse foi deixada sozinha. Haviam enchido sua mente de perguntas assim que confirmara que estava se sentindo melhor (e a fazendo desejar que tivesse mentido). Queriam saber se ela conseguia recordar-se de qualquer coisa no coma que os ajudasse a entender os ferimentos. Helyse fez como decidira anteriormente e mentira. Não se arrependia e nem se envergonhava, afinal, o que mais faria? Contar sobre Krueger? Ela mesma não acreditaria se não tivesse passado as últimas semanas presa com ele. Precisou insistir veementemente de que não se recordava de nada a não ser o acidente e depois, acordar no hospital.

O médico, um senhor com barba curta e grisalha, insistira com ela até Helyse o encarara friamente nos olhos e, de alguma forma, aqueles olhos vazios haviam feito o homem sentir-se nervoso e quando ela, friamente, frisara de que _não se lembrava de nada _e que estava começando a sentir-se exaurida daquelas perguntas foi que ele a deixou em paz. Sua justificativa fora de que era a primeira vez que um caso desses ocorria e haviam ficado preocupados, querendo descobrir a causa... Helyse nem mesmo prestara atenção na tagarelice.

Ele a informara sobre seu estado também. Não estava tão ferida e não haveria cicatrizes das feridas do acidente. Mas um dos "misteriosos ferimentos que apareceram durante o coma" havia lhe deixado uma cicatriz no braço.

Helyse tivera que se concentrar para não deixar seu desdém transparecer. Era só o que faltava, Krueger lhe dera mesmo um "presentinho" para que ela jamais o esquecesse. Bastardo. Não que uma cicatriz a preocupasse (não era como se tivesse sido em seu rosto ou que ela considerasse os que as pessoas pensariam a respeito), mas a fazia se sentir como se ele a tivesse marcado... Claro, era tolice e não fora intenção dele, só que isto não mudava como ela se sentia.

Agora, sozinha no quarto, ela estava pensativa. Claro que Krueger se tornara mais forte... E o que faria agora? Matar mais gente? Tentar atacar outras áreas que não fossem só Springwood? Ela riu baixo e maldosamente, aquele homem precisava de uma vida.

E estava preocupada consigo mesma... Não queria dormir. Não queria retornar... Se Krueger fosse só matá-la, talvez não se incomodasse muito, já aceitara essa ideia (e havia momentos em que teria aceitado a morte de bom grado), mas com Krueger havia um fato que interferia em tudo: O sofrimento.

_One, two, Freddy is coming for you – _Um, dois, Freddy vem te pegar

Sentou-se na cama, olhando em volta enquanto respirava depressa como um cavalo que escutou o chocalho da cascavel.

"Eu _não _ouvi isso..." Ela murmurou para si mesma. "_Não ouvi..."_

Uma risada baixa... Uma risada _masculina._

Helyse sentiu que não estava só. Havia algo ali com ela...

_Three, Four, better lock your door – _Três, quatro, melhor trancar a porta

Segurou a cabeça, suas unhas ferindo a carne. Estava enlouquecendo... Oh deus, estava louca, era a única explicação.

"_Ótimo, chamem os médicos e me mandem para o sanatório mais próximo, eu perdi a sanidade"_

Ou... Não estava acordada?

Talvez...

_Five, six, grab a crucifix – _Cinco, sei, pegue o crucifixo

Estava dormindo ou acordada? Qual dos dois? Onde estava? Mundo dos Sonhos ou Mundo Real? Porque continuava a ouvir aquela canção? Talvez Krueger estivesse brincando com ela, fazendo-a sentir-se segura como se tivesse acordado apenas para então esmagar sua esperança e torturá-la mais?

Bateu em si mesma, como se quisesse acordar-se.

Voltou sua cabeça quando pensou ter visto uma sombra se aproximando.

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late – _Sete, oito, fique acordado até tarde

_Havia_ uma voz masculina cantando com as vozes de menininhas. E ela não precisaria ser uma gênia para reconhecer a quem esta voz pertencia.

"_Eu estou acordada... _Eu estou bem" Ela murmurou, abraçando a si mesma como se quisesse se confortar. Krueger não podia estar ali, era besteira, ela estava acordada, tinha certeza de que estava acordada...

_Nine, tem – _Nove, dez...

Helyse sentiu mãos em seus ombros...

Uma delas estava em uma luva pesada com dedos longos e afiados... Ela sentiu o peito de alguém atrás de si e uma respiração em seu pescoço... Uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido...

_Never. Sleep. Again! – _Não. Durma. Nunca. Mais!

Ela gritou, virando-se.

Esperava ver Krueger...

Não, não havia ninguém atrás dela... Mas _ouvira. _Tinha certeza de que escutara a voz de Krueger, pelo amor de Deus, ela sentira o toque dele, sua respiração...

Estava acordada ou dormindo?

Estava insana... Helyse tinha certeza disso. Deveria chamar um médico e pedir por um teste de sanidade, para comprovar que todo esse tempo em coma acabara dando-lhe alguma sequela e...

"_Não. _Agora _estou sendo estúpida. Não estou louca... Sei que estou agindo se fosse, como se fosse louca e paranoica e é assim que sei que não estou doida de verdade"_

Sabia que isso não fazia muito sentido, mas deitou-se suspirando e querendo rir de si mesma pelo pensamento ilógico. É, talvez fosse loucura mesmo. E não diziam que toda pessoa era um pouco louca? Que alguns traumas (de natureza mental, emocional, física, tanto fazia) poderiam fazer as pessoas enlouquecerem?

Oh, e daí? Mesmo se tivesse perdido alguma porção de sua sanidade, não queria dizer que não tinha outras coisas com que se preocupar.

"O que vai acontecer agora?"

Uma voz respondeu por ela.

"Agora eu acho que você vai precisar de muito café."

A voz vinha da porta. Helyse olhou, pronta para mentir se fosse aquele médico irritante ou alguma outra pessoa... Mas não era o médico e sim um rapaz da escola. Não conhecia o nome dele, mas apostava que ele deveria ser amigo de Kurt Locker. Helyse tinha certeza de que já os vira juntos com um grupo de amigos.

Nada que a fizesse sentir-se com vontade de falar com ele.

"Quem é você?" Ela perguntou com mais rispidez do que pretendera. Não pareceu chocar ou ofender o rapaz de qualquer forma e ele apenas sorriu fracamente para ela, como se tudo isso fosse inusitado para ele. Seus olhos verdes exibiam uma clara expressão de que ele não sabia como falar com ela.

"_E porque ele não deveria sentir-se assim?" _Helyse pensou enquanto o observava com suspeita. Ela lembrava-se vagamente dele... Não que isto melhorasse a situação. Recordava-se ele rindo, sua voz caçoando friamente...

A frieza nos olhos dela pareceu fazer o rapaz ainda mais inseguro enquanto se aproximava. O cabelo, de um tom castanho, caía até seus ombros e era um pouco arrepiado, principalmente nas pontas fazendo-o parecer algum integrante de banda de rock.

"Sou Jonathan Mears..." Ele sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado do leito enquanto Helyse continuava a encará-lo com uma sobrancelha erguida, esperando que ele continuasse. "Você é Helyse Blake... Kurt nos contou que estava em coma..." Sua voz virou um sussurro. "E... Bem, presa no... Mundo de Sonhos..."

Helyse aquiesceu. O que esse garoto queria com ela? Se queria detalhes da "estadia" dela no território de Freddy Krueger, então podia ir embora, pois ela não queria falar a respeito disso. Mas Jonathan disse tudo isso depressa, como se quisesse acabar com a conversa tão depressa quanto ela.

"Yeah... E daí?"

"Eu... Bem, nós pensamos que você pudesse querer se juntar a nós... Estamos lutando contra Freddy." Ele parecia um tanto orgulhoso disso, mas Helyse piscou sem dar a mínima para o fato. Lutar contra Krueger? Eles eram idiotas? Não haviam visto do que aquele assassino era capaz? Helyse conhecia Krueger o bastante para apostar que essa "tentativa de luta" não só seria inútil como o deixaria furioso.

"_Vocês _estão lutando contra _Krueger? _Então, sem ofensa, mas não está dando muito certo. Já o vi matar duas pessoas..."

Jonathan sorriu para ela de um jeito fraco.

"E você salvou a irmãzinha do Kurt, a Amanda, não foi? Ela contou..." Ele pareceu preocupado. "Não quero me meter, mas Krueger te machucou por isso?"

Ela assentiu com frieza. O que aquele garoto esperava? Que Freddy ficasse todo "Oh, tudo bem, eu te perdoo porque sou tão gentil e meu coração é cheio de piedade"? Oh, _tenha dó... _Eles eram doidos. Doidos e burros.

Juntar-se a eles? Para quê? Para deixar Freddy com mais ódio dela? Para dar a ele mais razões para querer matá-la de uma forma lenta e dolorosa? Helyse já desejava que tivesse dito à enfermeira que ela não queria visitas, mas como não tinha quem a quisesse visitar, Helyse sequer pensara nisto.

"Vamos apenas dizer que ele não gostou que eu ajudasse uma vítima dele. E depois disso, não pude mais ajudar ninguém..." Que besteira, ela soava como se pensasse que era uma heroína ou coisa semelhante, que patética.

E não era que ela "não pudera" ajudar, ela simplesmente _nem quisera ajudar._

"Notamos que ele está ficando mais forte. Parece que usou seu medo para isso... Mas nós _estamos lutando _contra ele e podemos vencer! Outros fizeram isso antes, então nós podemos também! E queremos que você nos ajude..."

Helyse quis rir. Não de Jonathan e seus amigos querendo enfrentar Freddy (ele acabara de contar que outros haviam feito o mesmo no passado, portanto havia uma possibilidade e, por ela, eles podiam ir em frente a todo vapor que ela não estava nem aí), mas por eles estarem querendo que ela se juntasse a eles nessa baboseira. Helyse já tivera sua cota de "Krueger" o suficiente para a vida toda, além disso.

"Desculpe, mas nem pensar. Passei quatro semanas com ele e esse tempo já pareceu quatro _meses_. Já tive o bastante desta merda."

Jonathan pareceu chateado e segurou a mão da garota, como se fossem amigos íntimos. Helyse encarou isto como uma imensa hipocrisia, ele não sabia nada sobre ela, sequer sabia seu nome até ela ter caído em coma. Não eram amigos, ele jamais falara com ela realmente e agora agia todo "_nós-todos-queremos-acabar-com-Krueger-e-somos-todos-amigos"_? Deus, ela ia vomitar!

"Blake... Helyse... Precisamos de você... E honestamente, você precisa de nós também. Acha que Freddy vai deixar você em paz? Ele quer matar _todos _nós..."

Helyse percebeu a lógica e sabia que ele tinha razão. Podia muito bem dar adeus à vida calma e dizer "olá" a uma vida nova... Uma vida que poderia se revelar realmente curta. Não estava de fato livre. Burra, era claro que Krueger continuaria a matar pessoas e ainda mais óbvio que ela era parte da lista dele...

Não era justo!

"Como vocês estão lutando? Passei um tempo lá e quase morri... Posso assegurar, se não tivesse acordado agora mesmo, eu teria morrido de hemorragia."

O médico contara isto a ela, não que fosse necessário. Ela se recordava de cada ferimento que tivera bem demais para não concordar. Jonathan, vendo um hematoma na mão dela, acariciou-a. Helyse não entendia porque ele estava agindo assim, sendo que nem se conheciam...

Alguém poderia dizer que ele estava sendo gentil e educado, mas para ela era hipocrisia e nada mais. Se não conheciam um a outro, ele não tinha motivos para agir como se importava quando ela sabia que ele não se importava. Se tivesse algum dia se importado, não teria rido quando pessoas a empurravam no chão.

"Descobrimos que na verdade, temos alguns poderes quando dormimos... Não são simples sonhos, são sonhos bem profundos... Teremos que descobrir qual é o seu poder..."

Ele a olhou.

"Podemos contar com você?"

Helyse suspirou.

"Sim... Eu topo..."

"_Estou ferrada..."_


	11. Capitulo Onze: Dúvidas Sobre Existência

**Capitulo Onze – Dúvidas Sobre Existência**

Após alguns dias, Helyse recebeu sua alta do hospital e pôde ir para casa. Ela estava arrumando suas coisas, as mesmas que estavam com ela quando sofrera o acidente, ou seja, sua mochila da escola e um casaco.

Foi informada por uma enfermeira que algumas pessoas haviam vindo vê-la quando estava em coma. Podia apostar que havia sido Kurt e os amigos dele... Ninguém mais teria motivos para ir vê-la e mesmo assim, ela sabia que só eles deveriam ter vindo um dia ou dois. Não precisavam contar a ela, ela _sabia. _E sabia que nenhum deles chegara a entrar no quarto...

E antes de sair do hospital, Helyse decidiu confirmar e perguntou na recepção sobre as visitas e teve suas suspeitas confirmadas.

Que surpresa...

Ninguém de fato viera _vê-la, _exceto Kurt Locker e duas e três pessoas, amigas dele. Mas não haviam ficado, apenas vindo ao hospital, perguntado como ela estava e se acordaria e pronto. Não era como se costumassem entrar no quarto (nem chegaram a isto) e sentar ao lado dela, tentando falar com ela como algumas pessoas faziam quando um amigo ou parente estava em coma...

Ninguém estivera lá para segurar sua mão ou apenas dizer que estavam esperando por ela... Não tinha ninguém esperando por ela ou orando para que ela acordasse...

Não havia surpresa nisso, claro...

E não era como se ela de fato se importasse... Não eram amigos e ela não esperava que agissem como se o fossem apenas porque ela estava em coma e presa com Krueger. Mas ter a solidão confirmada desta forma... Só porque era esperado e normal, não fazia ser melhor... Não era como se doesse, entrementes não era agradável...

Quando Helyse saiu do prédio, percebeu como o tempo em coma _a _mudara. Em palavras simples, ela havia renascido... Mas só pôde perceber ao sair.

O sol estava mais brilhante e quente do que Helyse se recordava. O céu parecia belo e ela percebeu que não olhava para o firmamento desde que tinha... O que, doze anos? É, mais ou menos isso... E o alívio, quase felicidade da liberdade, de poder olhar o céu e sentir o sol na pele, de estar livre para correr e ver coisas fora do...

Esquecera-se de como era estar viva... E agora, aos poucos, se lembrava. Suspirando e se perguntando se isto era bom ou ruim, ela se encaminhou para um ponto de ônibus.

Helyse estava indo para casa.

**XxX**

Desde que tinha mais ou menos quinze anos, Helyse começara a viver sozinha e fora por esse tempo em que começara a trabalhar. Não queria ajuda de ninguém, não por orgulho, mas por outro motivo para o qual ela não tinha nome... E como não sabia se ninguém a ajudaria mesmo, sendo que vivera em um orfanato e nunca fora adotada. Claro que passara por famílias adotivas, ou seja como for que pudessem ser chamadas... Sabia que nenhuma delas oficiaria sua adoção e mesmo que não soubesse, outros órfãos estavam sempre lhe recordando do fato com certa alegria. Quem, segundo eles, iria querer uma criança que não sabia como sorrir?

Saltou para fora do ônibus, caminhando um pouco mais até uma casa pequena e branca com telhado negro e um pequeno jardim na frente, onde havia apenas grama. Era sua casa... Mas jamais pensara nela como _lar. _Bem, talvez depois de tudo, pudesse, se sentia segura e quase bem lá...

Mas não era realmente um lar. Quando ela pensava naquela casa, não haviam sentimentos de conforto e segurança que ela sabia que as pessoas sentiam quando pensavam em lares.

Entrou... Como sempre, estava silencioso... E, como sempre, ela estava só... Se mexeu, desconfortável, pois aquela solidão doía um pouco. Pelo menos, durante o coma, estivera com Freddy Krueger... Ele poderia ser um maldito, mas era uma companhia...

Isto a chocou. Que espécie de pensamento doentio era este? Sim, ele fora um tipo de companhia, mas também a _torturara. _Ela não sentia falta _disto._

Helyse olhou em volta. Precisava fazer uma limpeza, então melhor começar agora. Afinal, não tinha o que mais fazer... Mas porque sentia algo nostálgico e triste dentro de si? Como se estivesse faltando algo ali?

Ou como nada estava sentindo falta _dela?_

Sentiu algo atrás de si, mas quando olhou, não havia nada. Talvez estivesse imaginando coisas. Talvez fosse normal, depois de tanto tempo na sala da caldeira e precisaria de algum tempo para se convencer de que estava acordada e a salvo.

"Bem, quanto mais cedo começar, mais cedo vou terminar." Ela disse a si mesma enquanto se encaminhava para o quarto para trocar de roupas. A casa não era grande, ela não precisava de muito espaço. Havia apenas quatro cômodos, seu quarto, o banheiro, a cozinha e a sala. Seu quarto ficava no andar de cima e uma coisa que ela gostava era que a janela dava para o jardim e havia uma parte do telhado sob ela, de modo que Helyse poderia sair pela janela e sentar-se lá, caso estivesse sem sono e quisesse ficar sob o céu.

Suspirando, pegou algumas roupas e decidiu que um banho quente poderia ajudá-la a relaxar um pouco. Era como se, mesmo estando limpa, ainda se sentisse toda ensanguentada.

Fechou a porta (algo que sempre fazia, mesmo vivendo sozinha) e despiu-se, jogando as roupas no cesto de roupa suja com uma sensação forte de que não gostaria de usá-las novamente por um bom tempo. Ao entrar na banheira, fechou os olhos, relaxando. Após tanto tempo, a água morna parecia deliciosa... Mesmo que estivesse acordada, ela percebeu que estivera certa que ainda estava com cheiro de fogo, gasolina e sangue em si mesma... Sabia que era algo em sua mente, mas não fazia diferença. Precisava daquele banho para conseguir se convencer que estava _limpa. _

Será que outros havia sentido tais cheiros nela? Ou era mesmo coisa de sua mente?

"_Bem, eu já considerei a possibilidade de estar louca mesmo..."_

Afundou um pouco mais na água até que apenas a cabeça estivesse na superfície. Não era hora de pensar nessas merdas, tudo que ela queria era descansar, pelo menos por um tempo, achava que merecia isso.

"_Não vou pensar nisso, não vou..."_

Por alguns segundos, a garota não moveu um músculo, apenas permaneceu na banheira, sentindo a água contra seu corpo. Jamais se sentira tão confortável e se não fosse a situação geral, consideraria até mesmo dormir um pouco.

Só que a última coisa que desejava agora era cair no sono.

Mãos vieram do nada, segurando seus ombros e ela sentiu uma respiração em seu pescoço. Na mesma hora, sentou aos berros e olhou em volta, mas novamente, não havia ninguém por perto.

"_Não tem ninguém aqui, sua tonta... Você está com medo de sombras..."_

A porta estava aberta.

"_Mas eu fechei, não fechei? Tenho certeza de que fechei! E eu não estava dormindo quando senti... Aquelas mãos..."_

Respirou fundo diversas vezes antes de começar a esfregar o corpo, lavando a pele, o cabelo, lutando para não pensar no que acabara de acontecer. Talvez tivesse deixado a porta aberta, só isso...

Sentindo dor no peito, tentou manter-se calma. Acabaria morrendo de um ataque cardíaco se não se acostumasse com aquelas emoções todas. Sabia que seu organismo não estava acostumado a elas, mas...

"_Pelo amor de deus! Pare de pensar nisso!"_

**XxX**

Não precisaria de muito tempo para limpar a casa, Helyse percebeu logo. Basicamente, só precisava limpar um pouco de poeira que se acumulara durante o mês, colocar algumas roupas para lavar e arrumar a cama... Checar se alguma comida saíra do prazo de validade, também...

Quando pensou sobre sua cama, estremeceu. Usualmente, Helyse sempre pensara nela como um lugar seguro e quente, mas agora parecia tão perigoso quanto uma armadilha. Uma porta que a levaria de volta para aquele mundo de pesadelos...

O pensamento a deixou tensa.

"_Era só o que faltava. Não vou dormir hoje, não vou!"_

Sacudiu a cabeça. Pensaria nisto _depois. _Agora tinha coisas a fazer. Pensou por um momento como seria ter alguém com ela, alguém a abraçando ou talvez apenas dizendo que sentira falta dela, que se preocupara com ela...

Não tinha ninguém.

"_Pensar sobre isto também não está ajudando..."_

De uma coisa ela sabia: Se morresse, ninguém estaria em seu funeral. Se alguém na escola contasse a outros que ela tinha morrido, alguns poderiam dizer "oh, pobrezinha" enquanto, honestamente, a maioria sequer se lembrava de seu rosto... E outros estariam pensando coisas como "quem liga?" ou "antes ela do que eu"...

Era assim que as coisas eram e qualquer um que dissesse algo diferente, estava sendo imbecil. Como se ela não soubesse como sua própria vida era...

Então, a pergunta era... Se ninguém sentia falta dela, se ninguém se importava, se estava sozinha... Poderia ser que ela não estava nem mesmo _realmente _viva?

Será que ela estava ali mesmo?

Como poderia provar que estava viva, quando não estava deixando ou tendo sinais de que realmente existira?

Helyse poderia já estar morta e então, e daí?

_Please, please, forgive me – _Por favor, por favor, me perdoe  
_But I won't be home again – _Mas eu não estarei em casa de novo  
_Maybe someday you'll look up – _Talvez um dia você olhe em volta  
_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one – _E, pouco consciente, dirá para ninguém  
"_Isn't something missing?" – _"Não tem algo faltando?"

Pegou a vassoura e começou a varrer. Não tinha aspirador de pó, mas não sentia falta (embora estivesse pensando em comprar um assim que tivesse dinheiro). Algumas vezes, quando não tinha o que fazer, era bom simplesmente limpar a casa com vassoura, ajudava a manter a mente ocupada e poderia demorar um pouco mais... Era uma forma de evitar pensamentos e memórias indesejáveis.

Poderia fugir do que sentia... Helyse encarou o chão e percebeu algo. Parecia que havia marcas de botas, feitas com poeira e cinzas? Não, não podia ser. Poderiam ser marcas dos _seus _tênis e ela estava se tornando paranoica.

"_Não vou gritar, não vou gritar, não vou..." _Fechou os olhos com força, como se isto fosse fazer as marcas sumirem. "_Isso está se tornando uma obsessão!"_

Então teve uma ideia. Se pudesse se livrar daquelas emoções, daquele nervoso, poderia pensar claramente, friamente como antes e ser mais racional, como sempre fora...

Isto levantava outra questão, será que poderia? Teria tal controle sobre seu coração?

_You won't cry for my absence, I know – _Você não chorará minha ausência, eu sei  
_You forgot me long ago – _Você me esqueceu há muito tempo  
_Am I that unimportant? – _Sou tão sem importância?  
_Am I so insignificant? – _Sou tão insignificante?  
_Isn't something missing? – _Não tem algo faltando?  
_Isn't someone missing me? – _Não tem ninguém sentindo minha falta?

Continuava, fingindo não se importar com nada, porém seus olhos estavam sérios e às vezes a moça olhava em volta, como se tentasse encontrar algo. Mas o que seria? Oh, ela _estava _se tornando paranoica. Sentir-se a sim a respeito de dormir era uma coisa, tudo bem, mas aí já era exagero. Freddy Krueger estava preso, sua existência e força limitada à sonhos e Helyse estava acordada. Não precisava se preocupar _agora_, por enquanto estava segura...

"_Boba, você está com medo da própria sombra... Viu? Nada aqui."_

Este pensamento a fez notar que parecia ter certo controle, como pensara. Ótimo, mais uma coisa que a tornava uma aberração. Mas não se incomodou, sabia que isto seria útil em certas situações. Como esta.

"_Ou, vamos admitir, em uma luta." _Ela pensou com seriedade. "_Emoções às vezes só ficam no caminho e estragam tudo."_

_Even though I'd be sacrificed – _Ainda que eu fosse ser sacrificada  
_You won't try for me, not now – _Você não tentará me ajudar, não agora  
_Though I'd die to know –_ Embora que eu morreria para saber  
_you loved me –_ que você me amou  
_I'm all alone. – _Eu estou completamente só  
_Isn't someone missing me? – _Não tem ninguém sentindo minha falta?

Helyse pensou um pouco nesta estrofe, sacudindo a cabeça. Não, ninguém sentia sua falta, mas era como sempre fora, estava acostumada com essa situação, sem dúvidas ou ilusões de que alguém um dia sentiria saudades dela... Sabia, por exemplo, sem precisar que ninguém lhe contasse, que na escola nenhuma pessoa perguntaria onde ela estivera ou o que acontecera... Os professores, talvez, mas seria por questões acadêmicas e nada mais.

Ninguém se importava. Ela tentou, podia se recordar, mas...

Continuou com a limpeza e a cantar para si mesma, mas a casa parecia estranha agora. Helyse sabia por quê. Estivera em coma por um tempo longo demais e não fora como simplesmente dormir, estivera "consciente" na sala da caldeira, e ficara lá por tanto tempo que agora tinha quase se esquecido de como era estar em uma casa vazia e sem companhia. Até a sala da caldeira parecia mais aconchegante (por mais insano que isto pudesse soar).

E esta casa era vazia como uma jaula...

"_Ah, quanta idiotice. Melhor sozinha do que com aquele bastardo. Esqueceu que ele estava a ponto de matar você? Se não tivesse acordado bem naquele momento, estaria em um túmulo agora e quem choraria?"_

Como se ela se importasse com o fato. Como se ela ligasse se alguém choraria ou não. Por favor, ela era _Helyse._

Se não se importasse consigo mesma, que outra pessoa o faria? Tomava conta de si, embora... Agora estava insegura. Era amor próprio ou o instinto de sobrevivência? Nunca parara para pensar se mesmo ela se importava consigo mesma.

_Please, please, forgive me – _Por favor, por favor, me perdoe  
_But I won't be home again – _Mas eu não estarei em casa de novo  
_Maybe someday you'll look up – _Talvez um dia você olhe em volta  
_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one – _E, pouco consciente, dirá para ninguém  
"_Isn't something missing?" – _"Não tem algo faltando?"

Tinha um lar? Este lugar podia ser chamado de casa, mas não de lar. Era até esquisito, Helyse tinha uma casa, mas não um lar... Quando fora a última vez que tivera um? Quando fora a última vez que alguém a segurava se ela chorava ou dizia "estou feliz que esteja de volta"?

Bem, que utilidade tinha ficar pensando nisso? O presente era tudo que tinha e os fatos eram claros: Ela não tinha lar. Nenhum lugar que pudesse chamar assim, nem aquela casa, nem a escola, nem a casa em que vivera antes de vir à Springwood e certamente não a sala da caldeira. Fim da estória.

E falando sobre Freddy, porque ele queria tanto mais poder? Helyse já o considerava poderoso o suficiente e, fria como era, a garota duvidava que Jonathan, Kurt e quem mais estivesse com eles, poderiam derrotar Krueger. Ela já o vira matando.

"_E você ajudou na última vez..."_

Deu de ombros para si mesma. É, ajudara, e daí? Que as pessoas a processassem. Além disso, não podia fazer nada a respeito e admitia que gostara da "corrida". Fora uma das coisas que forçara adrenalina em seu corpo... Uma das coisas que "acordara" seu coração (por mais dores que ela andara tendo por conta disso).

Nada que não conseguisse lidar.

Sentiu uma brisa passando por si, como se alguém tivesse caminhado a seu lado. Nem se importou.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed – _Ainda que eu fosse ser sacrificada  
_You won't try for me, not now – _Você não tentará me ajudar, não agora  
_Though I'd die to know –_ Embora que eu morreria para saber  
_you loved me –_ que você me amou  
_I'm all alone. – _Eu estou completamente só  
_Isn't someone missing me? – _Não tem ninguém sentindo minha falta?

Por um momento, Helyse lembrou-se de quanto cantara _"Whisper" _e fizera o caco de vidro aparecer em sua mão. Fora a primeira vez que conseguira fazer algo do tipo, como se aquele fosse _seu _sonho e ela pudesse controlá-lo. O que ela não sabia, é que ajudara na morte de Tayra também.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed – _E se eu sangrar, eu sangrarei  
_Knowing you don't care – _Sabendo que você não se importa  
_And if I sleep just to dream of you – _E se eu dormir apenas para sonhar com você  
_And wake without you there – _E acordar sem você ali.  
_Isn't something missing? – _Não tem algo faltando?  
_Isn't something... – _Não é algo

Não que ela tivesse alguém com quem quisesse sonhar...

Olhou em volta e deu-se por satisfeita e decidiu que iria arrumar e mudar a roupa de cama, antes de passar um pano nos móveis. Estava um pouco preocupada, sabia que não conseguiria dormir _esta _noite, mas... E nas noites seguintes? Ponto para aquele garoto Mears, ele tinha razão, ela precisava comprar café e talvez até pílulas.

"_Talvez não pílulas, se eu tiver uma overdose posso ou morrer ou acabar em coma de novo..."_

Um minuto...

Helyse olhou em volta, notando que a cama tinha penas do travesseiro, que estava todo cortado. Avançou e o apanhou. Sim, estava destroçado, os cortes fazendo uma mensagem quase ilegível.

_Quase. _Ajeitando as tiras, Helyse conseguiu ler muito bem. Duas palavras. "_Morra cadela". _

"_Muito bem, ou é insanidade... Ou estou condenada..."_

Apostaria tudo na segunda opção... Mas como podia ser? Como Krueger pudera fazer isso se ele estava sempre no "Mundo dos Sonhos"?

E se fora mesmo Krueger, poderia ser que ela estava ainda em coma?

Insana? Talvez não tivesse nada ali e ela estivesse tendo alucinações.

"_O que está havendo afinal?"_

Mas só murmurou, a voz quase inaudível.

Será que _ela _era real?

_Even though I'd be sacrificed – _Ainda que eu fosse ser sacrificada  
_You won't try for me, not now – _Você não tentará me ajudar, não agora  
_Though I'd die to know –_ Embora que eu morreria para saber  
_you loved me –_ que você me amou  
_I'm all alone. – _Eu estou completamente só  
_Isn't someone missing me? – _Não tem ninguém sentindo minha falta?

Subitamente, o mundo parecia irreal... Quase como uma ilusão...

E tudo que a cercava, eram mentiras...

Inclusive ela mesma...

_Isn't someone missing me? – _Não tem ninguém sentindo minha falta?

* * *

**Canção usada: "Missing", direitos autorais reservados à banda Evanescence. Nada me pertence.**


	12. Capítulo Doze: Guerreiros dos Sonhos

**Capítulo Doze – Guerreiros dos Sonhos**

Helyse não dormiu a noite e uma vez que era sábado, não tinha problemas com escola. E mesmo que tivesse aulas no dia seguinte, teria faltado. O que era perder um dia de aula comparado a ser assassinada durante o sono?

Não conseguia evitar a sensação de estar sendo usada e que o grupo de Kurt não seria capaz de deter Krueger. Honestamente, Helyse não tinha fé neles e já tinha certeza de que morreriam todos. Fim da estória. Krueger parecia estar vivo –ou morto-vivo, tanto fazia o termo – há muito tempo, então o que os fazia pensar que podiam se livrar dele? Talvez devessem fugir... Ir viver em outro país até...

Só porque algumas pessoas haviam sido capazes de vencê-lo no passado, não queria dizer que _eles _o seriam também.

"_Boa, Helyse... Sempre fugindo e nunca encarando o problema." _Ela disse a si mesma, segurando uma risadinha cínica. Ela era mesmo uma desgraçada! Ir embora? Fugir? Só um fraco o faria e talvez fosse a hora de tentar ser forte. Não era como se ela fosse uma criancinha...

Ao mesmo tempo, se sentia estúpida. Que mal havia em querer salvar a vida? Helyse pensou bem, e concluiu que não estava sendo fraca, estava sendo realista. Era estupidez tentar lutar contra Krueger quando ela sabia que não poderiam. Era como tentar lutar contra um incêndio tendo apenas um revolverzinho d'água para apagar as chamas.

Olhou um pedaço de papel que tinha e de volta para a rua. Jonathan tinha lhe dado seu endereço e pedido que ela fosse até sua casa no sábado, já que ele e seus amigos iriam se encontrar para discutir sobre tudo que estava acontecendo e ele achava que seria "legal" se ela pudesse aparecer. Provavelmente iriam fazer-lhe perguntas, mas considerando os últimos acontecimentos, era normal...

Subitamente, um pensamento ruim lhe acudiu.

_E se perguntassem sobre Scott Russo?_

Ela _ajudara _Krueger... Se não tivesse delatado o rapaz em fuga, ele poderia ainda estar vivo. E a morte dele _fora_ dolorosa e terrível...

Ela era tão responsável quanto Krueger...

Pela primeira vez, experimentou um vago sentimento de culpa... E não gostou.

**XxX**

Jonathan abriu a porta, parecendo feliz em vê-la. Helyse não sentia o mesmo, mas achou melhor adotar uma atitude mais dócil e educada do que quando haviam se encontrado no hospital... Não precisava agir toda "amiguinha", mesmo que estivesse detestando a situação.

"Estou aliviado... Não pensei que fosse vir..." Ele se afastou para que ela entrasse, o que Helyse fez sem olhar para ele. Ainda se sentia um tanto quanto hostil em relação a ele... Talvez porque estivesse sob a impressão de que ele não a via como humana, apenas como uma "_ajuda extra na luta" _e... Bem, ela jamais estivera na casa de um garoto (ou na casa de qualquer outra pessoa) e estava um tanto aborrecida como ele ficava sorrindo e agindo como se fossem amigos quando eles _obviamente _não eram.

"_Talvez eu esteja sendo estúpida... Talvez ele queira que eu sinta como se _pudéssemos _ser amigos ou coisa assim..." _Ela pensou, para então adicionar com sarcasmo. "_É, claro, e elefantes voam."_

Jonathan andava ao lado da garota, sem saber o que dizer ou como agir. Jamais olhara de fato para Helyse (que dirá falar) e não tinha ideia de como era realmente era. E era mesmo a primeira vez que ele a olhava...

A garota era estranha, mas não era feia.

"Hm... Os outros já estão no meu quarto. Meu pai está trabalhando e minha mãe saiu..." Ele começou a subir as escadas e Helyse o seguiu em completo silêncio. Quando chegaram ao quarto, ela apenas observou os "outros".

Kurt estava lá como ela imaginara e ele sorriu para ela. Com ele havia outro garoto e duas moças. Ela os conhecia por nome: O rapaz, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis, era Mark... A garota loira era Jessica Parker e a outra, de cabelos em um tom entre castanho e ruivo, se chamava Amelia.

Mark a olhou como se a conhecesse de algum lugar, mas não se lembrasse de onde. Jessica a encarou como se estivesse surpresa de ver que a garota estava ali e Amelia não deu sinais de reconhecê-la.

Ah, isso ia ser um inferno... Literalmente.

"Olá! Como se sente?" Kurt perguntou. Helyse perguntou-se se deveria sorrir, mas não conseguia forçar-se a isto. A primeira vez que estivera perto de sorrir ultimamente fora após aquela corrida com Krueger e o assassinato de Russo. Por um momento, imaginou o que eles diriam se soubessem disso.

"Estive melhor" Pensou um pouco e decidiu ser educado. "E você?"

"Idem. Nunca tive a chance de te agradecer por salvar minha irmã, né? Obrigado. Eu sei... Quero dizer... Não foi fácil, não é?"

Helyse deu de ombros. Amelia, sentada no chão ao lado de Jessica, estalou os dedos.

"Hey! Você estuda na nossa escola, não estuda? Na sala da Jessica?" Helyse sentiu vontade de dizer algo como "duh", mas pensou melhor. Amelia não estudava na sala _dela, _era fácil de ver porque não se recordava dela. E depois, que motivos Kurt e Jessica teriam para falar dela para a outra?

"É, é aquela com nome esquisito que nunca diz nada... Qual é seu nome mesmo? Algo com "R" acho... Reline? Relin?" Jessica não parecia ser capaz de se recordar do nome de Helyse nem por todo dinheiro do mundo, se fosse o caso. Helyse não se ofendeu.

"Helyse. Com "h", não "r". E "y", não "i". E "e" no final." Ela explicou calmamente e se perguntou se Jessica pensaria que ela a estava chamando de estúpida, explicando como cada letra soava em seu nome. Bem, tarde demais para consertar.

"Ah, eu sabia que era algo esquisito assim! Eu costumava achar que você era muda!" Jéssica exclamou e se voltou para Amélia. Helyse não sabia como se sentir a respeito daquelas palavras e nem se deveria responder. Jessica estava sendo rude ou era seu jeito de ser?

"Acredite, Amélia... Ela é muito estranha."

Helyse não estava realmente ofendida por isso. Pelo que conseguia se recordar de Jessica, era assim mesmo que ela se portava, pelo menos com pessoas que não estavam no mesmo "nível social" que ela na hierarquia escolar. E ela não tinha motivos para mudar de comportamento agora.

"Helyse estava em coma até dois dias atrás. Ela estava presa no Mundo dos Sonhos com Freddy e sobreviveu em tempo de acordar. Eu acho..." Jonathan se voltou para Helyse, olhando o braço enfaixado da menina e a cicatriz branca. "Que não foi um tempo agradável, não é?"

A menina assentiu e sentou-se na cama, cansada de ficar em pé e se perguntando se fizera bem em vir. Não estava certa de que gostava de qualquer um naquele quarto e estava desenvolvendo uma forte antipatia por Jéssica. Mas conhecia a loira muito bem. Jéssica era uma garota popular, provavelmente a menina mais bonita da classe e uma das mais bonitas da escola. E sabia muito bem disso.

Não, Helyse admitia, que ela não merecesse os elogios.

"Se ela estava mesmo lá..." Jéssica disse, em um rosnado, olhando Helyse com uma expressão que ela não sabia interpretar. "Como ela sobreviveu? Scott e Taýra estão mortos e essa daí que ficou lá por semanas está viva? Dá um tempo!"

Helyse viu Kurt abrir a boca, mas ela foi mais rápida. Jéssica nem a estava mesmo magoando (Helyse fizera questão de banir suas emoções pare este encontro) afinal, nem eram amigas e Jessica mal se lembrava de seu nome... Era normal que preferisse ver Helyse morta do que Taýra ou Scott.

"Então não acredite. Eu nem _tenho_ que estar _aqui_..." Sua voz, desprovida de emoção, foi o bastante para fazer Jéssica se calar "Mas eu _estive_ lá e não, não foi um '_tempo agradável'_ e sim, eu o vi matando seus amigos."

"Então porque não o parou? Você ajudou Amanda! Porque não ajudou Scott?" Agora era Mark. Ótimo, estava sendo pior do que ela imaginara. Eles já estavam pondo a culpa nela, ou pelo menos tentando.

Muito bem, já bastava. Se eles queriam atirar pedras nela, então ela podia muito bem ir embora e deixá-los lidar com Freddy do jeito deles e ela lidaria com o jeito dela. Mesmo que Jonathan continuasse usando aquela asneira de "juntos somos fortes", ela não ficaria ali para ser abusada desta forma.

"Bem, porque você não bate a cabeça até cair em coma e tenta ajudar um dos... _Alvos _de Krueger e vê o que ele faz com você? Aí você terá minha resposta." Sua voz tinha tanta frieza e insensibilidade que, por um momento, ninguém quis olhar para ela.

Ninguém respondeu. Helyse tinha uma voz sem emoção alguma e suas palavras afiadas eram diferentes do que esperavam dela. Ela sempre parecia uma ovelha na classe, ouvindo as zombarias dos outros em silêncio e sempre sendo desprezada; eles pensaram que ela seria tímida e insegura, incapaz de responder daquela forma.

Amélia bateu palmas algumas vezes, chamando a atenção.

"Gente, qual é? Olha, Hell [Inferno]... Uh, posso te chamar de Hell? Está certa. Não sabemos o que Krueger fez com ela..." Ela olhava para Mark e Jessica.

"Nem porque ele não a matou!"

"Ele queria me manter como '_fonte de energia constante'... _O que significa que ele me torturou para que eu sentisse medo, mas não me matou. Até dois dias atrás. Eu acordei bem quando ele estava tentando fazer isso." Ela mostrou seu braço para eles "Acreditem, nada legal".

Não que ela quisesse bancar a mártir, mas demônios! Ela tinha passado um inferno com Krueger enquanto eles estavam acordados e a salvo! Ela havia sido torturada, sentira dor e sobrevivera. E eles ainda queriam atirar pedras nela? Nem pensar que ela aguentaria isso.

'_Garota idiota, deixando suas novas emoções tomarem controle dessa forma_?' Ela disse a si mesma, mas notou que não era bem assim. Ela estava lá para ajudar quando tudo que queria era esquecer o que acontecera, mas estavam tentando crucificá-la.

"Porque ele faria isso? Ele já tem energia de sobra..."

Mark tentou fazer uma piada.

"Talvez ele estivesse um pouco entediado por ficar sozinho durante o dia enquanto estamos acordados e quisesse algo para brincar!" Helyse não sabia se ele estava dizendo '_brincar'_ no sentido de torturá-la ou no sentido sexual. Se era a segunda opção, Krueger não poderia matar Mark porque ela o faria primeiro.

Jonathan revirou os olhos.

"Mark tem um senso de humor idiota e, por vezes, doente. Hell, ignore-o, está bem?" Ele se virou para o amigo "Nos lembre de rir mais tarde..."

Mark deu de ombros, sorrindo de forma tímida, como se percebesse que a piada tinha sido ofensiva.

"Eu só quis fazer uma piada..."

"Que não foi engraçada!" Amélia rosnou, como um gato chamuscado. Tremia ao pensar nos dois sentidos da palavra na piada do amigo. "Não deveria fazer piadas sobre tais coisas..."

"Podemos voltar ao assunto? Se esse cara está mais forte, então temos que fazer a mesma coisa. Praticar nossos Poderes dos Sonhos..." Jonathan sussurrou. E ninguém tinha que ser gênio para saber por que ele não parecia feliz com essa ideia. Para treinar os poderes, teriam que dormir.

"Nem pensar! Olha, eu amo vocês, caras! Mas não vou dormir de novo tão cedo! Não, nem para treinar esses poderes idiotas que não tem ajudado em nada até agora!" Amélia parecia praticamente histérica com a ideia de ir dormir "Não podemos deixar bom o bastante como está agora?"

"Você chama a NOSSA situação de 'bom o bastante'? Dois de nós morreram, minha irmã quase morreu e Deus sabe se Krueger não está matando alguém agora! Você pensa que nós somos os únicos de quem ele está atrás?"

Helyse apenas assistia a discussão sem dizer nada. Amélia estava certa... Eles não tinham chance alguma contra aquele demônio. E quanto ao que Kurt dissera... Bem, ela não dava a mínima para outras pessoas. Só estava lá para salvar a própria pele.

"_Deus, eu sou um péssimo ser humano..."_

"Olha, talvez deva haver um meio de destruir Krueger... Jonathan, você disse que pesquisou por lendas sobre ele e achou nomes, pessoas que parece que fizeram isso antes... Mas... Sei lá, será que tem um modo de... Não sei, fazer com que ele pare de matar."

"O único meio de pará-lo é matando-o." Helyse murmurou. O que Jéssica tinha na cabeça? Ir dormir e ficar toda "_Oh-por-favor-vamos-conversar-e-resolver-essa-situação-como-pessoas-civilizadas_" pra cima de Krueger? Ele iria rir da cara dela e então matá-la.

"Talvez não... Estou pensando agora... Pode haver um meio de fazê-lo se acalmar? Você sabe, ele é como uma energia maligna. Deve haver um meio de... Não sei como dizer."

Helyse não tinha certeza de que concordava com isso. Krueger sempre lhe parecera muito real para ser feito puramente de energia.

"Eu sei, você quer dizer... Como as pessoas faziam com Deuses antigos? Para acalmá-los quando pensavam que estavam irritados?"

"Krueger não é nenhum tipo de Deus..."

Helyse se voltou para Amélia, que parecia muito assustada.

"Não, mas ele é um Demônio dos Sonhos... Não é a mesma coisa, mas faz sentido."

Bem, sim, era algo assim, mas Krueger ainda era... Não, não que ele fosse humano, mas sua consciência ainda era de um humano. Pelo menos era o que Helyse pensava... E mesmo assim, do que estavam falando? O que Krueger poderia querer que eles pudessem dar?

Tudo o que ele queria era matar. Era um assassino, era praticamente sua natureza.

"Sim, as pessoas costumavam fazer oferendas aos seus deuses... Talvez se descobrirmos algo que ele queira, e dar isso a ele, ele talvez fique quieto por tempo o suficiente até pensarmos em outra coisa..."

Mark riu com essa ideia.

"Eu sei!" Ele apontou para Helyse. "Vamos por ela em coma de novo. Você sabe, podíamos até por um bilhete: Estamos devolvendo seu brinquedo, então, por favor, nos poupe."

Helyse revirou os olhos. Aquele garoto não sabia quando parar, não é?

"Não foi engraçado."

"E quem disse que eu estava brincando dessa vez?" A voz de Mark agora era um sussurro frio e perverso. Helyse olhou para os presentes, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Jéssica sorriu, como se pensando que era uma boa ideia e seu sorriso era maior que um sorriso normal seria, mostrando até mesmo seus dentes molares, como se seus lábios tivessem sido rasgados a fim de dar a ela um sorriso maior.

"Gente..." Era essa sua voz? Aquele som frágil, mas baixo que um sussurro, isso era sua voz? A voz de uma menina pequena...

Teriam planejado isto o tempo todo? Fora tudo uma emboscada?

"Faz sentido! Pense, Hell... Você poderia nos dar mais tempo." Amélia sorriu também, mas não era o sorriso de uma menina assustada que vê algo que lhe dá esperança. Era o sorriso mais falso e hipócrita que Helyse já vira e Amélia falava com uma voz irritante de bebê.

Kurt se ergueu e Jonathan também.

"Vou pegar uma corda e algo para bater na cabeça dela." Ambos tinham um brilho depravado nos olhos. Um brilho de loucura até, estavam tão obcecados em se livrar de Krueger que não se importavam com o que tinham de fazer ou quem tinham que machucar.

E ela caíra como uma idiota.

"É o suficiente..." Jonathan olhou para ela. Seus olhos eram mais bonitos do que ela pensara de inicio, mas estavam cheios de ódio e desprezo. Olhava para ela como se olhasse para um animal morto que estava já meio decomposto "Quem perceberá? Você esteve em coma por semanas e ninguém foi ao seu quarto ver como você estava. Está sozinha no mundo... Poderia ter morrido e ninguém teria chorado... Poderia desaparecer e ninguém notaria..."

Ele se inclinou, olhando nos olhos dela. Sorria.

"E sabe por quê? _Porque ninguém precisa de você_."

Algo apareceu na cama e a empurrou, fazendo-a se deitar. Naquele momento, ela soube que estava sonhando e seu terror foi maior do que ela poderia suportar. Claro que _imaginara_ como se sentiria quando voltasse ao Mundo dos Sonhos. Alguém pensaria que ela não ficaria tão apavorada uma vez que já estivera lá por muito tempo... Errado.

_Ela estava morrendo de medo._

E estar sendo segura na cama por Freddy Krueger não ajudava em nada.

"Você não pensou mesmo que ia fugir de mim tão cedo, pensou?" Ele sorriu sarcástico com uma expressão zombeteira de tristeza. "Oh, isso dói. Dói mesmo, querida."

Ela lutou para se libertar, sem sucesso e isso só fez Freddy sorrir mais como tudo fosse uma piada.

"Seu _porco_ nojento! Sai de cima de mim!" Ela não ia se render tão facilmente. Não assim. _Me torturar? Compreensível. Me matar? Tanto faz. Me estuprar? Sem essa!_

"Opa, agitadinha hoje, não?" Ele notou do que ela parecia ter medo e sentiu-se triunfante. Não fora sua intenção assustá-la com esse tipo de conotação, mas não reclamaria disso.

Helyse o encarou com ódio, como se quisesse cuspir nele.

"Ora, eu finalmente deixei você em paz, está livre da minha terrível companhia e agora você vem aqui me encher?"

Freddy riu e ergueu o dedo, como se fosse um professor explicando que um mais um são dois para uma criança temperamental. Por dentro, estava realmente gostando da reação dela. Muitas meninas só choravam e imploravam por misericórdia, mesmo aquelas que no começo lutavam, então aquilo era uma bela variação de cena.

"Eu? Garota Blake, quem está dormindo é você! Então, quem veio aqui? Você. Não eu." Helyse estava bem a ponto de dar outra das suas respostinhas, mas viu seus olhos e não conseguia pensar no que dizer.

Ele estava furioso. _Possesso_.

Ele atacou o colchão com as garras, bem ao lado de sua cabeça, pegando apenas um pouco do cabelo dela. Mas a moça sentira aquelas garras frias tocando seu rosto e lembrava bem de quando ele cortara seu braço, de quando a cortara ao bater em seu rosto...

Deus, ela preferia morrer a voltar aquele mundo.

"_Não vou implorar pela minha vida... Não quero... Se ele quer me matar, vai em frente. Só faça ser indolor, por favor! Já senti dor o bastante... Já..."_

Ela sentiu as garras em seu rosto e o encarou.

"_O que deu nele?"_

"Você pensa que está mesmo livre? Nem acordada você vai ficar livre, garota imbecil." Ele sorriu e começou a fazer pequenos cortes no rosto dela, mas dolorosos. "O que eu deveria fazer com você dessa vez? Fazer você se decompor como um cadáver? Escrever meu nome no seu corpo?"

Ele se inclinou sobre ela, sussurrando.

"Talvez... Provar esse seu doce corpo?"

Ela sentiu a mão dele descendo sobre seu ventre. A mão com _garras_ tocando sua pele, sem ferir, provocando. Apenas tocando e nem realmente chegando perto de sua intimidade. Mas ela começou a se debater aos rosnados como se ele estivesse entrando nela com aquelas garras.

Helyse estava histérica agora, de um modo que Krueger jamais a vira estar antes. Nem quando ele a torturara ela entrara naquele colapso. Nem com as memórias do quarto escuro.

"NÃO! Não... Não isso... Não..." Ela lutava e se debatendo. Não gritava, mas sim rugia de raiva, as lágrimas quase saindo de seus olhos e alguém a sacudia com violência. Violência, sempre violência. "Não! Deixe-me em paz!"

Ela percebeu enfim que quem a sacudia e batia em seu rosto de uma maneira amigável não era Freddy, mas sim Jonathan.

"O que..."

Estavam todos perto dela, com olhares assustados e preocupados. Até mesmo Jéssica parecia preocupada.

"Você adormeceu!" A loira gritou, empurrando Jonathan para o lado e ajudando Helyse a sentar "Você está bem?"

"Seu rosto..." Kurt sussurrou, tocando o sangue fresco.

"Estou bem, estou bem..." Ela olhou para o próprio corpo, para suas pernas e viu que estava bem. Exceto pelo rosto. Sua camisa subira um pouco e ela arrumou, tentando não corar. "Desculpe... Eu... Eu não estou acostumada a ficar sem dormir por tanto tempo..."

Ela deveria estar parecendo tão fraca aos olhos deles agora... Mas os observando, parecia que eles a compreendiam e não a censuravam.

"Aconteceu comigo também..." Mark sussurrou. "Um dia, eu caí no sono no carro do meu pai... Quando ele notou que eu estava sangrando, tentou me acordar. Causou um acidente de trânsito." Ele sorriu fracamente. "Tive que mentir, ele estava preocupado, mas não teria acreditado."

Helyse o olhou em choque. Acidente de trânsito? _Se_ isso acontecera no dia em que ela caíra em coma... _Se_ era isso, Freddy fora quem, indiretamente, a fizera cair em coma em primeiro lugar. Tinha sido coincidência, nada intencional, mas ela preferia culpar Krueger por tudo que pudesse.

"Acho que você precisa de café..." Jonathan sussurrou, mas Helyse negou com a cabeça. Depois daquele susto, não ia dormir de novo, pelo menos não tão cedo.

"Eu estou bem, sério, só um susto..."

"Helyse... Acredite, você _realmente_ precisa de café." Jonathan segurou seu braço, ajudando (quase fazendo) ela se erguer e a empurrou suavemente pela porta, apesar de seus protestos.

"Eu estou _bem_, falo sério..."

Ele a ignorou totalmente e moça percebeu que não tinha escolha a não ser ir com ele para a cozinha. Helyse não sabia como interpretar isso, mas achou melhor cooperar pelo menos desta vez.

"Quer com açúcar ou alguma outra coisa?"

"Na verdade, não bebo muito café. De qualquer jeito está bom, eu acho..." Agora ela estava nervosa. Tinha aceitado a visão de todos em seu sonho de maneira muito mais fácil do que a de Jonathan –ou qualquer outra pessoa- cuidando e se importando com ela.

Isso a incomodava um pouco.

"Sem problema! Sente-se e sinta-se em casa."

Ela sentou-se a uma mesa, embaraçada e sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Estava agindo de um modo tão estúpido...

"Você sabe, você pode me contar se tem algo te perturbando..." Ele sentou com ela, lhe dando uma xícara amarela com café. "Quero dizer, sobre Krueger... Ninguém pode imaginar o que você passou..."

"Estou bem agora... Eu só..." Ela parou. Porque contar a ele? Não havia motivo e não ajudaria em nada. Mas algo dentro dela a fez contar outra coisa "Eu só quero que tudo isso acabe, que pare..."

"Como nós. Olha, eu sei que é difícil para você, mas mantenha em mente uma coisa. Uma coisa que acho... _Espero..._ Que pode te ajudar..."

"O que?"

Ele segurou sua mão e sorriu para ela. De algum modo, ela se sentiu fria. A mão dele estava tão quentinha...

"Você não está sozinha nisso..."

Helyse não podia se controlar e uma tímida sombra de sorriso apareceu no canto de seus lábios e ela queria mesmo agradecer a Jonathan pelas suas palavras. Em anos, ninguém tinha sido tão gentil com ela e a menina esquecera-se de como isso era.

Os dois pularam quando escutaram um barulho, mas era apenas um prato que caíra da pia.

"Ótimo... Odeio quando isso acontece." Ele murmurou, ficando em pé para pegar uma vassoura "Minha mãe tem o dom de perceber quando alguma coisa quebrou e ela sempre encontra alguns cacos no chão..."

Helyse ficou de pé e foi atrás dele.

"Eu te ajudo a limpar isso..."

Enquanto ajudava, Helyse não disse mais nada. De algum modo, ela queria voltar para casa. Estava começando a realmente conhecer o mundo e as pessoas e estava com medo.

"_Hey, não pode ser pior do que ficar presa com Krueger!"_


	13. Capitulo Treze: Freddy Está Aqui

**Capitulo Treze – Freddy Está Aqui**

O dia estava brilhante e morno. Quando saiu de casa, Helyse olhou para o céu limpo e belo por alguns segundos. Ela tinha passado tanto tempo na escuridão de um longo pesadelo que esquecera como o sol era quente e agradável... Mas afinal, ela havia praticamente renascido, estão era como se visse o mundo pela primeira vez.

"_De volta à rotina, isso sim..." _Ela pensava enquanto caminhava pela rua deserta até a conhecida estação de ônibus. "_Talvez eu possa pegar a matéria que perdi com alguém... Talvez Amélia, ela parece ser a que mais me "aceitou" se comparado aos outros... Ou Kurt."_

Estava mudando demais. Semanas atrás, não teria sequer pensado em pedir matéria a alguém ou qualquer outro tipo de ajuda, mas agora era diferente. Por dentro, estava um pouco nervosa, sabia como já era rotulada na escola e se perguntou se deveria tentar lutar contra isso ou apenas controlar suas emoções e ficar no estado seguro de "sem emoções".

Ao perceber o que estava pensando, riu da ideia. Lutar contra isso? Ela sabia como o colegial era. A escola em geral. Uma vez rotulado de alguma coisa, não havia como outros te veriam de qualquer outra forma que não fosse esse rótulo, brilhando no que ela imaginava ser uma luz sangrenta de neon com tons negros e roxos de veneno.

Esta era uma constante imutável. Muita gente se feria. E os que feriam simplesmente não se importavam.

"_A menos que eu mudasse de escola..." _O que era inaceitável por mil razões. Esta era a única escola que ela conseguia pagar com salário, tinha desconto, era perto de casa...

Suspirou. Sim, "guerreira dos sonhos" ou não, ela voltara à velha vida.

**XxX**

Helyse conseguira sobreviver bem durante o fim de semana sem dormir, mas era mais difícil não adormecer quando estava em uma aula tão monótona. Ela odiava matemática e não estava entendendo nada do que o professor falava. Perdera um mês de aulas, como deveria entender a matéria nova?

Simples, não deveria. E não tinha muita ajuda, ela nunca fora "primeira da classe" em questão de notas. Não que fosse exatamente burra, mas precisava se esforçar para entender certos conceitos (o que a _fazia _se sentir burra).

"_Entediante... Até a morte." _Ela poderia ter rido quando foi assaltada por uma ideia de Krueger matando alguém com tédio. Seria algo interessante de se ver. O que a fez pensar em Krueger novamente... Pensando bem, jamais pensara nele como uma "pessoa", apenas como Freddy Krueger, Demônio dos Sonhos, etc... Por um momento, breve, ela se perguntou como ele era quando vivo. Chegou a tentar imaginá-lo quando criança, mas percebeu que sua imaginação não podia ir tão longe assim...

Ela apoiava o rosto na mão, com olhos quase fechando quando ouviu uma voz em seu ouvido.

"_Achei que não queria dormir mais..."_

Helyse abriu os olhos imediatamente e olhou para os lados, sentindo seu coração bater depressa com medo. Nada... Todos estavam apenas copiando o quer que estivesse escrito na lousa. Mas ela ainda tinha dúvidas, então se beliscou.

Doeu, mas nada mais aconteceu. Confirmado, ela ainda estava acordada.

Não era a primeira vez que ouvia vozes. A voz _dele._

"_Segunda opção permanece: Insanidade." _Ela continuou a copiar a matéria mesmo sem entender, era apenas para manter-se ocupada, talvez aí não sentisse sono. Entrementes, Helyse fez uma anotação mental para procurar por remédios mais tarde. Café apenas, ela pensou, não ajudaria.

Mesmo assim... As coisas tinham sido estranhas desde que ela retornada para casa... Ela sentia alguém observando, às vezes até falando atrás dela. Mas não podia ser, afinal, fantasmas não existiam e Freddy estava na sala da caldeira...

Não estava?

"_Bem, é uma das perguntas que é melhor nem responder, não é?" _Ela nem mesmo terminara o pensamento quando sentiu mãos sobre seus ombros. Até mesmo viu a forma das mãos sobre a blusa! Não fez nada além de segurar a respiração e um grito que ficou preso em sua garganta.

A loira apenas fechou os olhos, tensa e respirou diversas vezes, lutando para ignorar. Talvez fosse alucinação ou coisa do gênero... Choque pós traumático, esse tipo de coisa.

Era impossível que Freddy Krueger estivesse lá...

Talvez não _impossível, _afinal. Mas por favor! Deus, ou qualquer entidade divina que estivesse tomando conta do Mundo que criara, deveria ter alguma piedade para com ela, certo? Ela já sofrera o suficiente, merecia um pouco de paz, não merecia:

Não precisava realmente perguntar para saber a resposta.

Que era um grande "não".

**XxX**

Geralmente, Helyse almoçava sozinha em uma mesa ao lado da janela no refeitório, onde poderia olhar para o campo de futebol ou às vezes trazia algo de casa e ia comer na arquibancada do campo de futebol. Hoje, porém, foi surpreendida quando, indo na direção da mesa usual, uma voz a chamou.

"Oi, Hell! Porque não senta com a gente?"

"_Como é?" _Ela pensou, olhando para ver quem a tinha chamado. Jonathan. E Amélia estava acenando e sorrindo como se elas fossem velhas amigas. Claro, Kurt, Jéssica e Mark estavam lá também. Helyse não esperava isso e não soube o que fazer por um momento. Alguém a queria por perto? Algumas pessoas nas mesas próximas olharam de Jonathan para Helyse e então de volta para Jonathan. Ela podia ouvir alguns estudantes (e até mesmo algumas moças que trabalhavam lá) sussurrando em choque. Muitos olhavam para Helyse como se ela fosse uma estudante nova, ou até mesmo uma nova e estranha forma de vida.

Fale sobre ser invisível.

Mas ela escutava alguns dos sussurros muito bem.

"_Ele chamou essa _coisa _para sentar com eles?"_

"_Mas ele está certo em chamá-la de Hell... Ela pode muito bem ser filha do Diabo"'_

"_Eu nunca vi essa menina abrir a boca..."_

"_Eu não acho que ela seja sequer humana"_

"_Vai ver ele quer ser gentil. Eu ouvi dizer que ela estava em coma."_

"_Estava? Eu nem notei que não estava na classe esses dias!"_

Helyse estava acostumada a esse tipo de comentários quando o assunto era ela mesma. Ela podia lembrar bem até demais dos primeiros anos de escola quando pessoas não conseguiam entender porque ela era tão tímida e inexpressiva, então muitos começaram a zombar dela. Alguns ainda o faziam, mas outros apenas agiam como se ela não existisse. Agora, ela se perguntava o que era pior. Nunca tinha pensado sobre isso, acostumada a ser tratada como um cachorro (ou pior).

Ela andou até a mesa do grupo e sentou, sentindo-se insegura e sem jeito. Aquela situação era nova, então, ela descobriu que estava nervosa e não sabia o que dizer ou como agir. Pela primeira vez, se importando com o que eles pensariam dela e querendo que gostassem dela... Tentando manter controle de si mesma, ela disse a si mesma que não deveria mudar seu jeito de ser só para agradar aquelas pessoas. O que era aquilo, desejo de ter amigos? De ter companhia? Era isso que a estava fazendo se sentir nervosa e querendo ser... Aceitada? Não sabia.

"Você está bonita!" Jonathan disse e ela sentiu algo estranho. E choque também. Mas talvez fosse só educação da parte dele.

"E aí, como foi sua noite? Dormiu?" Amelia perguntou, sentando. Ela fez que 'não' com a cabeça e Kurt suspirou.

"Sorte a sua... Minha irmã dormiu."

Helyse olhou para ele, de repente se lembrando de Amanda e de que lhe tinha salvado a vida. No fundo, Helyse não se lembrara disso até agora.

"Ela está bem?" Achou que fosse melhor mostrar preocupação, mas não era de fato hipocrisia. Ela estava um pouco preocupada, pelo menos um pouco...

"_Sim, eu tinha outra pessoa para brincar ontem a noite."_

"Que?" Helyse perguntou, certa de ter ouvido mal "O que quer dizer, 'brincar'"?

"Brincar? Eu disse que ela _dormiu!"_ Kurt parecia muito mal humorado essa manhã, mas provavelmente era devido ao fato que passara a noite preocupado com a irmãzinha. "Ela está bem, graças a Deus. Eu quis ficar com ela durante a noite, mas meu pai não deixa. Ele diz que ela já é mocinha então deve dormir sozinha, esse tipo de coisa."

"Podemos mudar de assunto? Falar dessas coisas me faz perder o apetite" Jéssica murmurou, cutucando a comida com o garfo "Não que eu tenha algum, com essa comida."

"Quem tem?" Helyse olhou o próprio prato, notando que Jonathan olhava para ela.

"Há algo lhe perturbando?" Ele sussurrou e a garota deu de ombros, dando razão à Jessica. Precisavam falar disso agora?

"Não... Só que... Bom, às vezes eu penso que _isso_ é um sonho. Como outra das 'piadinhas' de Freddy... Sabe, me dar esperança de ter acordado e então esmagá-la." Não era realmente uma mentira, mas não era apenas isso. Helyse só não sabia o que era. Um sentimento de perigo eminente, como se ela não estivesse livre de Krueger... Não estava, mas este sentimento não era como o dos outros... Era mais intenso, como se ela ainda estivesse na sala da caldeira e ficar ouvindo vozes, tendo a impressão de que alguém estava a seguindo, não ajudava em nada.

"_Isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça, mas é uma boa idéia... Eu deveria tentar uma vez dessas"_

Ela piscou, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo e olhou para os lados. Ela _tinha _escutado a voz de Krueger, mas...

"_Estou bem aqui." _Em pé, atrás de Jonathan com um sorriso doentio, estava Freddy Krueger. Ele acenou de um modo zombeteiro. A garota se levantou, sentindo gotas de suor frio na testa.

"Ah, vejo vocês depois... Eu tenho que ir à biblioteca." Ela não esperou para ver qualquer reação e saiu do local a passos rápidos, o conhecido sentimento de medo dominando-a.

"_Hey, porque a pressa?"_

Helyse não esperou ou respondeu até que encontrou uma sala vazia, na qual entrou. Ela estava assustada, furiosa tudo ao mesmo tempo e perguntou-se por que tinha procurado por uma sala vazia e não dito a ninguém na mesa que estava vendo Krueger... Acima de tudo, o que ela tinha em mente, ficando sozinha com Krueger? _Queria_ ser morta ou coisa assim?

"Bom, p_rivacidade, pelo menos." _Ele murmurou, naquele humor maravilhoso que sempre tinha. Helyse nem mesmo se importou, era o jeito dele e jamais mudaria. "_Odeio essas lanchonetes! Um monte de adolescentes falando alto e só dizendo besteira.."_

"O que demônios você faz aqui?" Ela perguntou, a voz tremendo. Esperava que não tivesse soado tão assustada como se sentia. "_Deus, eu sou burra ou o que? Ele vai me matar agora mesmo!"_

"_Porque eu não deveria estar aqui?" Era_ óbvio que ele estava realmente adorando aquele momento. Maldito... Ele sorria e a observava, satisfeito como lhe dera um susto e como ela estava perturbada com a presença dele.

"Aqui. Não. É. O. Mundo. Dos. Sonhos! Você quer que eu desenhe? Você." Ela apontou para ele, como se Freddy fosse um retardado. "Freddy Krueger. Demônio dos Sonhos. Assassino dos Sonhos. Qualquer coisa _sonho_! Aqui é o Mundo _Real_, então porque demônios...?"

Ele se aproximou, tocando a garganta dela com as garras. Na mesma hora, Helyse se calou.

"_Não consegue descobrir por si só? Pobre menininha tola..."_

Irritada com a situação toda e com o tom de voz dele, Helyse tentou fazer uma linha de raciocínio. Se ele viera ao mundo real, motivo tinha...

"No Mundo dos Sonhos, você é um Demônio dos Sonhos..." Ela parou. Sim, na região dos sonhos, ele tinha aqueles poderes e era forte. Mas no mundo real... "Então aqui... Você deveria ser apenas real" Não tinha certeza disso, se era assim, como ela era a única a vê-lo? Mas quando disse "real" um trovão pareceu explodir dentro da mente dela e seu coração começou a doer por bater tão depressa. "_Mortal_."

Um balão de esperança pareceu inchar dentro de seu coração, uma fagulha de esperança na escuridão... Que morreu assim que ela viu Krueger sorrindo, o que nunca era um bom sinal.

"_Oh, certo! Que menininha esperta!" _Ele deu tapinhas na cabeça dela como se ela fosse uma criança ou algum cachorrinho e falou com voz de bebê "_Agora, será que devo dar a você o resto da ideia?"_

Helyse suspirou e esperou enquanto Freddy fingia estar pensando. Deus, ela o odiava... Seu coração doía de novo e ela respirava depressa, como se tivesse corrido por horas e tentava não demonstrar.

"Bem, já que você é uma boa menina, vou fazer uma exceção e contar: Isto acontece se alguém consegue me trazer aqui à força. Como foi por minha própria força, nada acontece"

Helyse piscou. Perfeito, a primeira e talvez única chance de livrarem-se dele fazendo aquele bastardo mortal e esta chance voara pela janela. A vida era uma vadia.

"Que lindo, e você agora é o que? Uma alucinação?" Ela tentou fazer sua voz soar o mais sarcástica possível. Mas sua pergunta verdadeira era outra. "Então porque você está aqui desperdiçando meu tempo?"

Ele riu e ela respirou fundo. Estava cansada dele.

"_Você não está agindo como a garota sem coração ou alma que conheci. O que mudou você? Seus novos amiguinhos? Aquele rapaz que se importa taaanto com você?"_

Helyse ergueu as sobrancelhas olhando para ele como se Krueger fosse absolutamente louco. Ela? Mudada por causa _deles_? Aquilo não era nem _considerável_... Certo? E de quem ele estava falando? Um rapaz que se importava com ela? Bem, poderia ser Kurt afinal, ele a salvara uma vez... Na primeira vez que ela vira Krueger... Nossa, isto parecia ter acontecido há anos. Mas ele não parecia estar falando de Kurt, talvez tivesse visto Jonathan a chamando para sentar com eles. Grande coisa, isso não queria dizer que ele ligava para ela... Além disso, será que ele esquecera (ou não percebia) que ELE era o responsável pelo fato de que ela agora estava voltando a sentir e que a experiência estava sendo bem dolorosa? Como se ela estivesse tendo ataques cardíacos? A culpa era dele!

"Poderia parar de mexer com minha cabeça e me contar?"

"_Mexendo com sua cabeça? Estou sendo perfeitamente claro!" _Ele sorriu de novo, mas de um modo mais doentio. Não como se ela fosse uma criança, mas como se ele estivesse a ponto de fazer alguma coisa suja com ela. E conhecendo Krueger, podia ser bem o que se passava na mente dele. "_É uma precaução. Se algum de vocês, tão chamados 'Dream Warriors' me arrastar para cá, nada acontecerá."_

Notando o olhar preocupado e assustado dela, ele grunhiu irritado. Não sabia por que sentia essa estranha vontade de se explicar para ela. Como Helyse pensava que ele poderia facilmente matá-la enquanto ainda estivesse acordada, talvez fosse melhor assim... Mas ele sentia que queria ser honesto com ela.

"_Isso não quer dizer que eu possa _matar_ aqui, garota idiota. Mas pelo menos posso manter um olho em vocês."_

Ele sorria, frio. Helyse captou que matar não era sinônimo de ferir... Ele ainda podia machucar as pessoas e causar dor. Ela percebia isto no olhar dele, porém preferiu não aprofundar-se neste assunto.

"E você está me seguindo por queeee?" Ela cantarolou a última palavra como se quisesse irritá-lo assim como ele o fazia.

"_O Mundo dos Sonhos é realmente entediante durante o dia quando ninguém está dormindo. Como tirei a energia necessária para passar para este plano de você, parece que você é a única que pode me ver e ouvir."_

Helyse revirou os olhos, suspirando. Isto não era ótimo?... Alguém lá em cima realmente a odiava. Ela pensou que estaria livre dele pelo menos enquanto não estava dormindo e agora tinha aquela 'agradável' surpresa. Ela estava amaldiçoada ou algo do tipo? Estava cansada de estar sempre com medo, tinha tido o bastante daquele sentimento no Mundo dos Sonhos... E se Helyse estivesse lá até agora, estaria morta talvez por um ataque cardíaco e não só por causa do estresse...

Mesmo agora, ela já sentia uma forte dor de cabeça devido à onda de medo e ódio que sentira, então puxou uma cadeira e sentou. Freddy percebeu, mas não disse nada.

"Desculpe se eu não estou pulando de alegria, mas creia-me..." Ela fez a pior careta que pôde. "Eu estou _emocionadíssima _com isso... Já estava sentindo falta da sua _amável _e _gentil _companhia"

Uma campanhia forte soou. Helyse se ergueu, forçando as pernas a funcionarem.

"Obrigada por me fazer perder o almoço". Ela sussurrou e saiu da sala, sem olhar para trás. De repente, não ligava se Krueger estava seguindo-a ou não... Estava muito cansada e triste para ligar... Seus olhos estavam vendo as coisas um pouco nubladas e seu coração estava batendo (de novo) muito depressa. Por um segundo ou dois, ela se perguntou se não iria desmaiar, mas o pensamento de voltar ao Mundo dos Sonhos e ter que aguentar Krueger era assustador o bastante para fazê-la forçar as pernas e a cabeça a trabalhar.

"_Odiando a vida, mas sem coragem de morrer."' _Ela disse a si mesma "_Essa sou eu... Quantas vezes eu já me deitei na cama, certa de que podia ouvir as células do meu corpo morrendo? Meu coração batendo monótono e sem emoção, como um relógio... Marcando o tempo que eu ainda tenho antes que a Morte finalmente me leve? E é muito tempo ainda, oh, Deus... Uma vida inteira, o que me parece apenas cansativo... Estou cansada de estar viva e assim mesmo, não tenho coragem de deitar e dormir para deixar este homem me matar... Por quê?"_

Ela sabia por quê... A resposta era a mesma do que a de quando ela estava no Mundo dos Sonhos... Krueger não a mataria simplesmente, ele a torturaria mais, talvez até estuprá-la! E o que dizer sobre as almas das outras vitimas dele? E se ela não fosse para Céu, Inferno, Purgatório ou o que quer que houvesse no além? E se ela passasse a eternidade presa no corpo dele, sofrendo e chorando? Um fantasma de si mesma?

"_Curioso... Estou lutando apenas porque eu quero morrer realmente... Morrer e ir para o que há após a vida, mesmo que seja escuridão e o nada absoluto... Lutando para morrer, soa poético."_

Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto entrava na classe e sentava, muito consciente que Krueger estava perto, mesmo que ela não o estivesse vendo. Talvez ele não estivesse na classe, pelo menos... Bom, ela poderia tentar prestar atenção no professor e esquecer como podia escutar, mais do que isso, _sentir _seu coração batendo lentamente... Marcando o tempo... Um Relógio da Morte.

Desalmada?

Sem coração?

Sim... Ela era tudo isso... Mas ser tudo isso não queria dizer que ela não podia sentir _tristeza_. Irônico, era o único sentimento que ela podia sentir sem dor, mas porque era o único que ela tinha sentido durante toda sua vida...

Suspirou.

Talvez ela devesse pegar uma faca e cravá-la em seu coração.

Com certeza doeria menos que estar viva do modo como estava...


	14. Capítulo Catorze: Se Dando Bem?

**Disclaimer: **Não possuo quaisquer direitos sobre nenhum material usado nesta fanfic a não ser a personagem Helyse Blake e os demais OC. Freddy Krueger pertence a Wes Craven e a letra de música aqui usada é "_I'm Alive" _e pertence à banda Superchick. Todos os direitos são reservados às respectivas pessoas e eu não estou ganhando absolutamente nada com esta fic a não ser diversão e não estou ganhando grana alguma com ela. Resumindo: Não me processem porque eu não tenho grana pra pagar um advogado, por favor.

* * *

**Capítulo Catorze – Se Dando Bem?**

Helyse pensou que ela estaria livre de Krueger, mesmo que ele estivesse no Mundo Real. Talvez ele fosse até sua velha casa, ou ver vítimas em potencial... Bem, fazer o que quer que ele estivesse acostumado a fazer.

Portanto, quando as aulas terminaram e a jovem estava arrumando suas coisas para ir embora, ficou surpresa ao vê-lo entrar na sala de aula e caminhar calmamente até ela com um sorriso doentio. Por um segundo, ficou imóvel, chocada demais para dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa.

"Terminou, garota? Podemos ir?"

Ainda havia pessoas na classe, poucas, verdade, mas ainda assim Helyse não quis correr o risco de ser vista falando sozinha. Não respondeu, mas o encarou nos olhos por um breve momento. O que queria era ir para casa, fazer a lição, passar o tempo e ir trabalhar. Manter a rotina, mas se Krueger decidisse segui-la apenas para importuná-la, isto não seria nada fácil.

Saiu da classe, mantendo os olhos no chão. Krueger a acompanhou, sem se importar se ela não desejava sua companhia (e ela não o queria por perto e ele sabia). Uma coisa se tornara rapidamente clara para ele: Helyse não era exatamente popular. Mesmo se não tivesse percebido antes, a forma como a garota era tratada deixava isso muito claro. Na verdade, o fazia recordar-se um pouco de sua infância. Não que o fato a fizesse ter pena dela.

Como se seus pensamentos fossem um sinal, enquanto Helyse caminhava pelo corredor, três moças se aproximaram com sorrisos estampados nos rostos. Conhecendo crianças como ele conhecia, Freddy sabia que essas três não tinham nada a dizer ou fazer de gentil. Mas eram belas, ele admitia: Pele macia, cabelos e olhos brilhando de um jeito que os de Helyse jamais fariam.

Poucas pessoas costumavam falar com a garota. Era mesmo como se ela fosse quase invisível e os poucos que lhe diriam a palavra era apenas para dizer zombarias, como se fosse engraçado humilhá-la. Não, não como se fosse, era divertido (para eles, pelo menos). Qualquer imbecil notaria nos olhos deles quanta diversão encontravam ao dizer coisas cruéis para Helyse (e qualquer outro que não fosse "popular") como se quisessem forçá-la a ter uma reação qualquer.

Ela não reagia. Sabia que mesmo se chorasse e pedissem que parassem (como se ela fosse se rebaixar a tal), apenas ririam dela.

Uma das moças, com um corpo gracioso e cabelos negros começou a andar ao lado da loira, como se fossem velhas camaradas enquanto as outras duas, uma de cabelos castanhos e outra, ruiva, andavam do outro lado da menina. Helyse parecia-se muito com uma ovelha cercada por lobos, embora sua expressão fosse de pura catatonia. Uma ovelha, sim, uma ovelha que sabia que era fraca e que a hora de sua morte chegara e não poderia ser evitada então apenas se deixava cercar e aguardava pelas mordidas e a dor de ser desmembrada por dentes afiados e frios.

"E então, alguém notou que você está viva afinal de contas?"

Helyse não respondeu. Era perda de tempo... Tinha apenas de esperar e eventualmente elas iriam embora. Era estranho, às vezes quando você não reage às provocações as pessoas acabam por deixar você em paz de uma vez por todas, mas com alguns de seus "colegas" era diferente... Na verdade, Jonathan havia sido o primeiro a falar com ela de um jeito educado naquele maldito lugar.

"Estamos falando com você, está surda ou o coma afetou seu cérebro ainda mais?" A ruiva zombou. "É tão rude de sua parte nos ignorar enquanto estamos sendo tão _legais_ falando com você..."

Helyse insistiu em manter-se em silêncio e sequer movia os olhos. Freddy apenas observava e chegou a lembrar-se de quando era criança e os outros zombavam dele chamando-o de "filho bastardo de cem maníacos". Apenas os tais "guerreiros dos sonhos" haviam falado com ela, os outros a ignoravam e os professores também pareciam não notar se estava por perto ou não.

"Rude mesmo, não?" A moça de cabelos castanhos comentou enquanto a de cabelos negros subitamente empurrou Helyse com toda força, fazendo-a cair no chão e, batendo o ombro. "Você é uma amolação..."

Helyse apenas permaneceu no chão, o cabelo cor de leão escondendo sua face, mas não o bastante para esconder que sua expressão não mudara. Inclinou-se para apanhar o fichário, mas uma das moças avançou depressa, pisando em sua mão com toda a força, como se desejasse esmigalhar-lhe os ossos. Helyse tentou se libertar, ainda impassível.

"Chore. Chore, vadia. Vamos, chore e peça que eu solto você" A moça de cabelos negros disse.

Em resposta, Helyse tentou se soltar a força, puxando a mão que já estava mais branca que o normal.

"Nunca chora, nunca ri..." A moça continuou em um tom de voz entediado. "Sei que é uma maldita de um aborto da natureza, mas isto já é demais, não acha?"

Finalmente ela tirou o pé de cima da mão da loira, que estava branca pela falta de circulação e rapidamente se tornou vermelha. Pela manhã, haveria um hematoma e enquanto isso, a moça desconhecida apenas a olhava com nojo, como se tivesse pisado em alguma coisa fedorenta e desagradável. Helyse apanhou o fichário e ergueu-se.

"Você vive sozinha, não?" A ruiva perguntou com ar de quem comenta o tempo. "O que, a mamãe e o papai foram embora porque não queriam criar uma criatura como você?"

Helyse começou a simplesmente caminhar de novo como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas Freddy notou que ela apertava o fichário contra o peito com força, mas não compreendia isto: Porque ela não revidava? Por um momento, chegou a pensar que ela pediria ajuda a alguém, mesmo que fosse ele, mas suportar aquilo em silêncio daquela forma...

Mas às vezes não havia como "combater" isto. A pessoa poderia tentar todas as formas (de ignorar até responder com a velha violência) e a gozação, a provocação, tudo continuava, como se não houvesse meio de parar... E às vezes, não havia.

"Porque você não morre simplesmente, Blake?" Cabelo-Negro perguntou agarrando seu ombro como um animal agarrando a presa, afundando as unhas bem feitas contra a carne de Helyse. "Porque não morre e some logo? Ninguém te quer aqui, não sacou isso?"

Ela a soltou. De repente sorria de uma forma grotesca.

"Mas quem iria te querer de qualquer modo? Que bem você traria pra quem quer que seja?"

Helyse as encarou como se perguntasse se tinham algo mais a lhe dizer. Aqueles olhos azuis escuros, tão frios e tão sem emoções, pareciam macabros demais. Se estivessem cheios de fúria ou dor seria melhor porque seria ao menos alguma emoção, mas não havia nada ali. Nada, zero.

"Você é mesmo uma puta duma vadia... Seria melhor que sumisse."

Com isso, a morena se virou e as outras a seguiram. Helyse se virou e continuou seu caminho em silêncio como se nada tivesse acontecido. Uma parte sádica de Freddy chegou a compartilhar do desejo daquelas moças de ver a jovem chorar e implorar por ajuda, mas outra parte sentia um pouco de pena. Pelo menos um pouquinho.

"É assim todo dia?" Ele perguntou e Helyse apenas assentiu, ainda se recusando a falar com ele. Sua mão doía, mas ela sequer observou-a (e seria torturada antes de admitir que aquele tipo de coisa a machucava sim, mas qual o ponto em demonstrar?). Freddy não podia dizer que aquelas moças estavam erradas: Helyse era assustadora e um tanto quanto anormal. Aquela falta de sentimentos era estranha e perturbadora... Mas ele a vira expressando sentimentos algumas vezes_... _Quando ele a ferira, ela demonstrava e sentia medo. Quando ele a levara para matar Russo, ela quase sorrira... Hoje, não sorrira, não chorara, quase não falara...

O que o Demônio dos Sonhos não sabia é que Helyse estava, muito lentamente, aprendendo a ter sentimentos novamente e isto ia contra sua vontade, além de ser algo insuportavelmente doloroso. Às vezes Helyse se perguntava se não seria mais saudável não sentir nada, pelo menos não teria a sensação de estar tendo um ataque cardíaco cada vez que tivesse alguma emoção forte... Ainda podia sentir certas coisas como medo e tristeza, razão única do porque as palavras de pessoas como aquelas três meninas conseguiam atingi-la... Mas tirando isso, não havia o que mais sentir.

Entretanto, agora estava pensando em outras coisas, como no que iria fazer. Krueger não iria até sua casa, iria? Ah, não, sem essa de que ela teria que suportá-lo até em casa. Era muito. Não só porque vivia sozinha, mas... Diabos, ela era uma moça e ele era um homem, um homem com uma mente cruel e pervertida. Não queria ficar sozinha com ele!

Freddy não disse absolutamente nada e apenas acompanhou-a até a estação de ônibus. Quando Helyse notou que ele entrara com ela, suspirou. Parecia não haver como livrar-se dele. Ele era até mais irritante do que algum tipo de fantasma de algum filme. Em pé, próxima à porta do veículo, Helyse segurava-se em uma barra de metal, ciente de que Krueger estava atrás dela, mas não via seu reflexo no vidro.

Atrás da jovem, Freddy apenas a olhava. Inclinou-se um pouco, tocando levemente a face nos cabelos dela, tão levemente na verdade que Helyse não pareceu sentir o que ele fazia. O próprio Freddy não estava muito certo do que estava fazendo, mas era algo que agora parecia que ele quisera fazer a muito tempo... Tocar aqueles cabelos; tocar-lhe a pele e senti-la perto dele, de alguma forma tocando-a assim, sem feri-la, isto parecia fazê-la... Mais real? Ele não sabia como explicar, mas era algo assim. Agora, tão perto de Helyse, ela parecia menor e mais delicada, como uma boneca de porcelana... Talvez porque tinham estado separados desde que ela acordara, ele teria se esquecido de como ela era...

Tinha que admitir que sentira falta dela. De alguma forma, depois que ela acordara e partira, a caldeira parecera um pouco mais tediosa e ele se viu sentindo falta da presença de Helyse, da maneira como ela às vezes cantava e mesmo que só tivessem conversado _realmente_ uma vez, sentira falta disto também. O estranho era que ele não sentira falta dos momentos em que a torturava até que os canos estivessem encharcados com o sangue dela e ela chorava...

Observando o rosto da moça refletido fantasmagoricamente no vidro da porta, Freddy notou que ela ainda tinha uma expressão que não chegava a ser uma expressão... Freddy admitia que ela não era mesmo o tipo de mulher para quem alguém olharia duas vezes. Não era exatamente linda (não que fosse feia também), mas Deus dá a todos algo belo e em Helyse essa coisa eram os olhos; aqueles olhos azuis escuros como o oceano... Poucas vezes ele vira emoções naqueles olhos e nessas vezes eles quase brilharam, como jóias. Bem, muitas vezes, haviam sido lágrimas de dor a causa de qualquer brilho...

"_E que merda eu estou fazendo?" _Ele pensou subitamente irritado, abrindo os olhos e sentindo o cabelo da moça no rosto, sentindo seu cheiro. "_Porque diabos isso, não dou a mínima, ela nada mais é que outra pessoa para matar!"_

A porta do ônibus abriu e Helyse pulou para fora, seguida por Freddy. Ela andava em silêncio, sabendo que ele ainda estava com ela e achava isto irritante e muito estranho.

"Não vai dizer nada? A rua está vazia se não percebeu."

Novamente, nada. Ela suspirou, irritado. O que ela estava fazendo de qualquer modo, querendo dar uma de difícil?

"Não pode me ignorar para sempre, Blake. Novidades para você, não vou embora tão fácil"

Ela olhou para os lados antes de virar-se para ele, como se quisesse ter a plena certeza de que não tinha ninguém olhando.

"E porque não? Vá fazer algo. Não precisa ficar comigo, de qualquer forma." Ela voltou ao seu caminho. "Eu não faço nada bom ou útil para você e você não faz nada útil ou bom para mim. Portanto, seria mais proveitoso que me deixasse em paz."

"Palavras afiadas. Agora se parece mais a com a Blake que conheci!" Ele riu apenas para receber um olhar estranho de Helyse. Só que ela tinha razão: Como ele, era prática e racional, estava apenas analisando a situação e encarando os fatos. Realmente, a companhia dela não faria bem algum para ele, então por quê? Freddy poderia dizer que era porque no Mundo Real, ninguém mais o via ou o ouvia a não ser ela e apesar de poder ferir alguém, ele não poderia matar ninguém. Então, apesar de ser vantajoso, era um tanto entediante, mas não era só por isso. No fundo, ele apenas queria ficar com ela. Nada mais.

Como não recebesse resposta, a moça apenas balançou a cabeça. Sentia a garganta coçando e tinha vontade de cantarolar um pouco para si mesma como fazia, mas recusava-se a fazer isso ainda mais com Freddy por perto. A bem da verdade, ela jamais cantava diante de ninguém (sabia que ele podia ouvir na caldeira, mas era diferente). Sendo honesta, sentia-se um pouco envergonhada em fazer isso e levou tempo até perceber que era isso o que sentia. Achou que era, racionalmente falando, uma grande estupidez, mas isso não fez aquele sentimento ir embora.

Teve vontade de bater em si mesma. Que droga era aquela? Estava, por acaso, importando-se com o que ele pensava sobre ela? Para o diabo com ele! Estava seguindo-a como um cão porque assim o desejava, ela não pedira por isso. Logo, se não gostasse de ouvi-la, ele que se danasse. Ela é que não ia mudar sua rotina ou o que fazia por causa dele. Não estavam no Mundo dos Sonhos, portanto as regras não eram feitas por ele.

No entanto, ela não conseguia se concentrar e lembrar alguma música de que gostasse, então permaneceu em silêncio.

**XxX**

Uma vez em casa, Helyse foi cuidar do almoço (espaguete soava ótimo). Por um momento, observou Freddy que estava sentado a mesa encarando-a. Tê-lo observando-lhe desta forma estava começando a deixá-la terrivelmente desconfortável e sentia o rosto quente. Suspirou.

"Você precisa de comida? Quero dizer, embora pareça mais um tipo de fantasma por aqui, precisa comer?"

Na verdade não importava porque ainda que ele precisasse, ela é que não ia dividir sua comida com ele.

"Posso se quiser, mas não há necessidades." Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico "E eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que você não iria compartilhar sua comida de qualquer forma."

Ela sorriu tão sarcasticamente quanto ele.

"Exatamente" Helyse replicou e alguns minutos depois, ela se sentou tendo nas mãos um prato de macarrão que começou a comer em silêncio. Às vezes o encarava como se perguntando por que ele ainda estava por ali.

"Então é todo dia como hoje na sua escola? Com as pessoas te provocando?" Ele não esperava que ela respondesse, mas ela o fez.

"É. As pessoas me tratam de duas formas: Ou como o bode expiatório ou como se eu não existisse. Você viu hoje. Alguns não me veem" Isto era verdade de forma quase literal. "Porque a pergunta?"

"É, notei sim..." Freddy parou, escolhendo suas palavras com absoluto cuidado para dar-lhe uma resposta satisfatória. "Apenas notei que passamos certo tempo juntos e eu não sei nada sobre você. Estou apenas curioso."

Helyse piscou, mas continuou a comer pensativamente e então decidiu fazer uma pergunta que estava rodando sua cabeça há alguns dias.

"Porque você mata pessoas? Qual sua história?" Ele a encarou confuso. Ninguém jamais perguntara isso e menos ainda naquele tom de voz. Seu silêncio deve ter feito Helyse achar que o ofendera, pois ela logo acrescentou. "Não precisa responder, eu estava apenas me perguntando..."

"Matei crianças quando estava vivo e os pais delas incendiaram minha casa, o que causou minha morte. Então eu comecei a matar os filhos deles em seus sonhos. Que é, vai me dizer o quão cruel e horrível é matar pessoas, que isso não justifica e blá, blá e blá?" Ele riu, mas ao notar o olhar de Helyse, parou.

"Não, não vou. Você que faça o que quiser, não tenho nada a ver com isto".

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

"Como você sobrevive? Notei que vive sozinha". Freddy esperava que ela dissesse que tinha uma herança ou coisa do tipo.

"Ora, eu trabalho, o que mais faria?" A moça parecia chocada, como se fosse a resposta mais obvia do mundo. Por um momento, ela olhou Freddy nos olhos e percebeu que ele deveria estar pensando em alguma outra coisa.

"_Cara, deixe-me ver se compreendi... Estou realmente aqui sentada falando com ele? Ele queria me matar, me torturou, porque raios eu..."_

Decidiu não pensar naquilo. Não admitiria jamais, mas sentia-se bem em ter alguém em casa, diminuía a solidão, mesmo que fosse Freddy Krueger. Além do que, ele não estava agindo como sempre agia. Pelo menos estava sendo um pouco mais educado com ela e isso, se tratando do Demônio dos Sonhos, já era muita coisa.

Não parecia o Freddy Krueger que a torturara.

Helyse se levantou e começou a lavar a louça, sentindo que ele ainda a observava. Porque isso? Porque ele não parava? Ela olhou na direção dele e tentou sorrir de modo amigável, mas tudo que podia produzir era uma espécie de sorriso fraco, que não cehagava a ser um sorriso de verdade.

"Tem algo nas minhas costas, Krueger?"

Para sua eterna surpresa, Freddy corou de leve. Ela quase não notou devido a sua face queimada. Certo, isto estava ultrapassando os limites da esquisitice. Na verdade, antes que pudesse negar, acabou pensando que ele não parecia tão ruim. Parecia um pouco aborrecido, mas era algo a que ela estava acostumada.

"Se quer que eu olhe o teto ou coisa assim é só pedir. Se não notou, estou entediado aqui." Ele respondeu, voltando aos modos grosseiros.

"Então vá lá fora." Ela replicou com um tom sarcástico. Irônico, e aqui ela estivera pensando que ele estava sendo educado e surpresa, senhoras e senhores, lá estava ele sendo rude de novo.

Bastardo.

_Don't bury me I'm not yet dead – Não me enterre, não estou morta ainda  
Don't bury me I'm not yet dead – Não me enterre, não estou morta ainda  
Don't bury me I'm not yet dead – Não me enterre, não estou morta ainda  
Not a walking zombie with no head – Não um zumbi ambulante sem cabeça  
Not a Stepford wife made to obey – Não uma esposa de Stepford feita para obedecer ¹  
Don't want to go through life that way – _Não quero viver a vida desta forma

Freddy estivera olhando o teto, mas voltou os olhos negros para a moça. Parecia que fazia muito tempo desde que a ouvira cantando. Agora Helyse parecia não estar se importando se ele estava presente ou não e na verdade, não estava, afinal de contas aquela era a casa dela e ela faria o que bem desejasse, fim da história.

_I'm alive I'm alive – Estou viva, estou viva  
That's what I say – É isso o que eu digo  
I'm alive I'm alive – Estou viva, estou viva  
gonna live that way – Vou viver desta forma  
I'm alive I'm alive – Estou viva, estou viva  
That's what I say – É o que eu digo  
I'm alive and I'm gonna live today – Estou viva e vou viver hoje_

Isso era verdade... Ainda estava viva e tinha que continuar em frente, tinha que lutar. Ultimamente vinha tentando se importar, realmente se importar com sua vida, em não querer morrer, como todos os outros, mas... Não. Ainda não se importava. Nem um pouco.

Mas mesmo assim, bem, ela estava viva e então viveria como bem desejasse.

Além disso, duvidava muito que fosse durar até o fim do ano.

_Do robots dream of electric sheep? – Os robôs sonham com ovelhas elétricas?  
I need to live my dreams – Eu preciso viver meus sonhos  
not just in my sleep – Não apenas em meus sonhos  
I've been hold up here – Tenho sido mantida aqui  
but its time to leave – Mas é hora de partir  
I need to make my move – Preciso fazer meu movimento  
while I've air to breathe – Enquanto tenho ar para respirar  
don't give me drugs no novocaine – Não me dê drogas, nem novocaína  
I must be alive cause I still feel pain – Devo estar viva porque ainda sinto dor_

Se ela de fato precisasse viver seus sonhos, então estava ferrada. Mas se pensasse bem, ela estava vivendo seus sonhos de qualquer forma. E de quem era a culpa? Freddy Krueger. Desde que ele se intrometera em sua vida, as coisas pareciam estar piorando dia após dia.

E falando no Diabo, ele ainda estava ali sentado com os olhos fixos nela. Será que não podia parar com isso? Ela estava se sentindo como um animal em um zoológico e sabia que Freddy estava ciente disso. Na verdade, era até engraçado como ela estava tão perturbada por tê-lo lhe observando desta forma. E era impressão _dele _ou ela corara de leve?

_We were born with wings – Nós nascemos com asas  
We were made to fly – Nós fomos feitos para voar  
We were meant to live – Nós fomos feitos para viver  
while we're still alive – Enquanto estivermos vivos_

Helyse sentia que podia voar quando cantava. Nessas horas, ela podia sentir-se em paz... Mas se tinha nascido com asas, feita para voar, então suas asas haviam sido cortadas na idade de seis anos. Isso com toda a certeza.

Encarou Krueger como se pedisse que, por favor, parasse com aquilo, que saísse da cozinha, qualquer coisa, mas que parasse de ficar olhando-a. Freddy entendeu, mas não se moveu.

Ela perguntara por que ele a estava seguindo? Porque ele queria ficar com ela e no fundo, sabia disso. Aquela garota o fazia sentir-se... Não queria nem considerar a hipótese, mas ele sentia-se um tanto possessivo em relação a ela. Naquele dia, ao vê-la sentando-se com Jonathan e os outros, sentira uma onda de fúria.

_I'm alive I'm alive – Estou viva, estou viva  
That's what I say – É isso o que eu digo  
I'm alive I'm alive – Estou viva, estou viva  
gonna live that way – Vou viver desta forma  
I'm alive I'm alive – Estou viva, estou viva  
hat's what I say – É o que eu digo  
I'm alive and I'm gonna live today – Estou viva e vou viver hoje_

Será que a desejava? Se fosse apenas luxúria, ele poderia entender, mas não sentia que era isso. Se fosse apenas luxúria, ele iria apenas querer agarrá-la e lhe possuir o corpo. Pensara a respeito disso.

Por quê? Ele _poderia _tomá-la a força se quisesse, o que tornava as coisas tão difíceis?

_I'm alive I'm alive – Estou viva, estou viva  
That's what I say – É isso que digo  
I'm alive I'm alive – Estou viva, estou viva  
gonna live that way – Vou viver desta forma  
I'm alive I'm alive – Estou viva, estou viva  
that's what I say – É o que eu digo  
I'm alive and I'm gonna live today – Estou viva e vou viver hoje_

Ela deu as costas para ele, se encaminhando para a sala onde havia deixado sua mochila.

"O que está fazendo?" Ele perguntou, sem realmente se importar. A moça suspirou, como se pensando que a vida com ele iria se tornar mais complicada do que ela jamais pensara que poderia ser.

"Lição de casa, o que mais seria?" Ela abriu o caderno na mesa com ar aborrecido. Começou a fazer os exercícios em silêncio, mas Freddy a observava quieto. Era claro que a garota não era a primeira da classe e não era boa em matemática tampouco. Estava tudo uma bagunça.

"Precisa calcular o delta da equação primeiro" Krueger disse, começando a se irritar com aquilo. A moça o encarou com aquela mesma falta de emoção como um animal que não compreendesse a linguagem humana. Com um suspiro de irritação, ele sentou-se ao lado dela apanhando a caneta.

Helyse franziu o cenho. Era como se seu cérebro não pudesse absorver o choque da situação. O Demônio dos Sonhos, Freddy Krueger... _Freddy Krueger_ estava _ajudando-a _com a _matemática? _Havia algo tão errado e confuso naquela cena, como dois conceitos gravados em sua mente anulando-se um ao outro.

"O que está fazendo?"

Ele a encarou com ar sarcástico, quase furioso como se ela fosse extremamente estúpida.

"Vamos ver... Você é uma merda em matemática e eu estou ajudando. Qual a dificuldade em entender isto, Helyse?"

E as coisas estavam cada vez mais estranhas. Não era engraçado... Bem, era. Engraçado, mas de um modo estranhamente macabro que a arrepiava.

"Você me chamou pelo primeiro nome."

Freddy percebeu que fora isto que ele fizera e entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Ele mesmo pareceu acordar de um devaneio e se perguntou o que estava fazendo? Ajudá-la com uma _lição de casa_? Ele era um assassino e não um maldito professor ou sequer amigo dela. "_Porra, porra, porra e porra!" _ele pensou furioso, sem conseguir pensar em uma resposta.

Helyse estava em um choque ainda maior. Ele estava ajudando-a, chamara-a pelo primeiro nome... O que viria a seguir? Ele se ofereceria para fazer o jantar? Oh, se alguém soubesse de tal coisa...

Ambos se encararam em silêncio como dois predadores que se encontram de repente e hesitam, cada um avaliando a situação e o que fazer em relação ao adversário. A situação era muito inusitada e ia contra todos os conceitos que eles tinham um do outro, isto era o suficiente para causar um choque de ideias que o cérebro parecia não ter capacidade de absorver imediatamente.

A verdade que o Demônio dos Sonhos e a jovem sem emoções perceberam era que haviam passado muito tempo juntos (Helyse tinha uma ou duas cicatrizes para lembrar-se de tal fato). Devido a este tempo compartilhado, não se sentiam mais tão hostis um com o outro.

Não era como se fossem amigos (longe disto na verdade), mas... Helyse deu a ele aquele patético arremedo de sorriso, embora este se parecesse um pouco mais com um sorriso verdadeiro... Ainda tímido e pequeno, mas era quase um sorriso.

Pela primeira vez, Freddy pensou que ela não era tão cretina... Até que no momento ela parecia um pouco bonitinha.

"Então... Depois de calcular o delta, o que tenho de fazer, _Freddy_?"

A última coisa que eles esperavam que acontecesse desde que tinham se conhecido, algo que eles jamais haviam considerado que pudesse acontecer, _estava acontecendo_... Eles estavam se dando relativamente bem.

* * *

¹ Achei que seria interessante colocar esta nota para aqueles que não entenderam. Mulher de Stepford é uma analogia ao livro "_As Possuídas" _("_The Stepford Wives"_ no original)de Ira Levin (que, aliás, é um ótimo livro e eu sugiro que leiam), que também é o autor de "_O Bebê de Rosemary". _Este livro é sobre um casal que se muda para Stepford, onde todas as mulheres agem de uma forma estranha; totalmente dedicadas ao lar e aos maridos, mas parecendo desprovidas de outras emoções e aspirações que não sejam de fazer a vida do marido ser perfeita (e não se enganem, a coisa é realmente perturbadora). A protagonista nota que há algo em Stepford que muda o comportamento das mulheres e começa a desejar fugir da cidade antes que esta coisa atinja-a também. Bom, resumindo, o termo "Esposa de Stepford" (Stepford Wife em inglês) se tornou um termo que quer dizer uma mulher servil e submissa ao marido que acata suas ordens e o serve com todo o seu ser, vivendo unicamente para ele e para as tarefas domésticas com o propósito de que ele "viva na casa limpa e perfeita que merece". Nunca reclama, nunca tem dor de cabeça, nunca está cansada, nunca pede pra ele lavar os pratos e por aí vai (vou ser sincera: Deus me livre e guarde, cara! Nada errado em querer fazer quem você ama feliz, duh, mas se a pessoa também não faz o que pode para que você seja feliz, o relacionamento se torna desequilibrado e parece-me mais uma relação "mestre-escrava" que "esposa-marido", mas vou deixar por aqui ou vou começar um ensaio sobre relacionamento, casamento e blá blá blá).

O livro teve filmes e também inspirou outros filmes como "Mulheres Perfeitas" (não assisti, mas parece que fizeram mais estilo comédia) e "Comportamento Suspeito" em que o mesmo ocorre, porém com adolescentes (chegando a ser ainda mais assustador que o livro e um filme de fato perturbador que eu indico). Caso queiram mais detalhes basta me pedir.


	15. Capítulo Quinze: Poderes dos Sonhos

**Disclaimer: **Algum ponto em dizer o óbvio? Não possuo nada, direitos autorais aos respectivos criadores.

* * *

**Capítulo Quinze – Poderes dos Sonhos **

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Helyse estava em seu trabalho. Seu turno pegava parte da tarde e da noite, em um pequeno bar onde trabalhava como garçonete. Preocupara-se a respeito do tempo que estivera em coma, mas não perdera o emprego porque ninguém iria contar ao patrão que estava em um hospital. Na verdade, quando parara de aparecer, haviam procurado contratá-la e descoberto que ela se encontrava em coma. Helyse ficara vagamente surpresa que alguém a procurara ao perceber seu "desaparecimento", mas era mais que claro que haviam feito isto não por afeto, apenas porque ela trabalhava lá e não podia ser despedida se estava no estado em que estava. Não era por afeto... Não que isto tivesse a menor importância para a moça.

Para melhorar a situação, Freddy não estava presente. Helyse não precisava dele incomodando-a no serviço, não que ele tivesse _realmente_ incomodado... Honestamente, ele tinha sido um tanto quanto legal com ela naquela tarde, quando a ajudara a entender a matéria. Ninguém nunca a ajudara assim antes e não esperava algo desse gênero vindo de _Freddy!_

Mas mesmo que tivesse sido "legal" (tão legal quanto ele poderia ser, já que seus modos e humor jamais mudavam) era melhor que ele não estivesse ali, pois Helyse sentia que precisava organizar seus pensamentos. Como ele agira assim com ela? Porque ela gostara da companhia dele? Usualmente, ela preferia aceitar seus sentimentos sem questionar muito, mas desta vez era muito, muito diferente. Talvez estivesse acostumada com a companhia dele ou algo do gênero? Após tudo que ele fizera, as feridas, como pudera aceitar a companhia dele dessa forma? Qualquer um diria que ela estava louca.

"_Ou não. Ele não pode matar aqui..."_

"_Não, mas pode _ferir. _E você sabe que ele fará isso alguma hora. Ele quer te matar" _. Uma voz disse em sua mente. Helyse a reconheceu, era a mesma voz que escutava às vezes, a mesma que a avisara sobre ir ajudar Amanda Locker. Aquela que lhe dissera que "_bancar a heroína" _não fazia seu tipo. Helyse não se importava em escutar aquela voz e até que não era de todo ruim. Muitos poderiam dizer que era sinal de loucura, mas ela ouvira aquela voz toda a vida, então era algo bom. Era algo _normal._

Mesmo se aquela voz fosse sua consciência ou não, nem importava.

"_Não tenho te escutado já faz tempo..."_

"_Awww, sentiu minha falta, é?" _A voz zombou. Tão insensível quanto ela fora... Não, _ainda _era... Estava aprendendo que não era difícil expulsar seus sentimentos e julgava que estava se tornando boa nisto.

"_Não posso realmente confirmar."_

"_Ah, pode sim. Você está sentindo seu coração novamente. A última vez que o sentiu, quantos anos tinha? Oh, mas não devemos nos desviar do assunto, devemos? Você está perdendo a sua pequena e tola cabecinha."_

"_Me dá um tempo, sei que ele pode me ferir" _A jovem suspirou enquanto entregava uma bandeja com alguns sanduiches para um casal de adolescentes que a encararam com ar indecifrável, mas ela não deu importância aos dois. Tinha mais com o que se preocupar.

"_E está apreciando a companhia dele? Continue assim, Hell, e terminará em um lindo quarto branco com paredes acolchoadas"._

"_Dane-se. Nem ligo." _Não era mentira.

"_Você diz que está lutando porque não quer morrer pelas mãos de Freddy e virar uma alma presa a ele. Aquela merda de "morrer de verdade"... Mas seus amiguinhos podem morrer..."_

"_São _colegas de time _eu diria, não amigos. E se morrerem, dane-se. Não dou a mínima"_

"_Ah, jura?" _

Helyse esperou, mas a voz se silenciou e ela sentiu que era como se a parte de onde aquela voz parecia vir tivesse ficado um pouco vazia. Sensação estranha e uma expressão ainda mais estranha, mas Helyse não conseguia pensar em nenhuma expressão melhor. Mas era verdade. Aquelas pessoas não eram seus amigos, só porque estavam unidos contra Freddy Krueger, isso não os fazia ser amigos. Então, porque ela deveria se importar?

Isto apenas fez seus pensamentos voltarem para Freddy e o tempo que haviam passado juntos.

"Ora, dane-se." Ela murmurou para si mesma. "Pelo menos ele me ajudou..."

"_Mas isso não faz o menor sentido! Porque ele iria me ajudar? E com uma porcaria de lição de casa" _Não fazia sentido. Freddy nem ao menos gostava dela! E ela, com certeza, não gostava dele. Aceitara sua companhia porque não podia fazer nada a respeito disso como também sabia que se começasse uma discussão, com certeza haveria de pagar. Mas isto apenas trazia uma nova questão: Porque ele haveria de querer desperdiçar seu tempo com ela?

"_Merda! Será que nem sem sentimentos eu posso entendê-lo de uma forma racional e simples?"_

O telefone tocou. Grata por ter sido interrompida em seus pensamentos, a jovem simplesmente atendeu com a caneta na mão para anotar o pedido eventual.

"Lanchonete do Jack, boa noite..."

"Helyse? É você?" Ela piscou ao reconhecer a voz. Porque raios _ele _ligaria para ela? Não, espera, que besteira. Ele só queria pedir alguma entrega. Não ligara para falar com ela, pelo menos era o que Helyse esperava porque tinha a sensação de que ele apenas pioraria a confusão que ela estava tendo na cabeça.

"Sim... Trabalho aqui, lembra? Qual o pedido, Jonathan?"

O rapaz hesitou e Helyse apenas aguardou. Lembrava-se do rosto dele e de seus olhos... O modo como ele falara com ela fora muito gentil. Ela não se lembrava de alguém sendo tão gentil como ele fora e ainda por cima _sem razão alguma _para tal... Helyse estava acostumada a viver em um mundo onde tudo precisava de uma razão para ser (inclusive os ditos sentimentos das pessoas) e ela não via a menor utilidade que ela poderia ter para que ele fosse gentil.

"Jonathan?"

"Na verdade, eu liguei para falar com você."

Helyse sentiu o coração pular. Primeiro ele a convidara para sentar com ela e seus amigos, agora a chamava no trabalho para falar com ela, o que viria depois? Porque ele estava fazendo isso?

"_Para com isso, sua idiota. Ele deve estar querendo falar algo a respeito daquele papo de Guerreiros dos Sonhos. Não por sua causa."_

Era a verdade que ela conhecera durante toda a vida e era nisso em que acreditava, aceitando-a com seu coração em paz.

"Algo aconteceu com os seus amigos?"

"Olha... Lembra de como estávamos falando sobre mostrar a você nossos poderes dos sonhos? Pensamos nisso hoje... Será que você pode dar um pulo aqui? Dar uma escapa do trabalho?"

"Um minuto... Sair e ir _aonde?" _

"Vir aqui na minha casa. A gente dorme um pouco e tentamos mostrar a você sobre esses poderes"

Ir dormir na casa de um garoto era algo que Helyse jamais teria sequer pensado em fazer. Nunca. No entanto, algo em seu estômago pareceu sacudir e incomodar de uma forma amarga, mas a jovem não se importou. Não era uma inocentezinha idiota e sabia muito bem o que poderia acontecer se fosse dormir na casa de um rapaz que mal conhecia. Entretanto, como sempre, Helyse não se importou... Aparentemente os outros estariam lá.

"Acho que posso ir... Verei se posso ir... Em uns quinze minutos..."

"Ótimo! Estaremos esperando" Ela apenas concordou. Que ironia, ela chegara a pensar que estaria livre de Freddy esta noite, mas não. Estava indo dormir na casa de Jonathan e para quê? Para descobrir seu "poder do sonho", como os outros chamavam. Que idiotice, ela não tinha poder algum, fosse no sonho ou na vida real e sabia bem disso...

Afinal de contas, ela não tinha sonhos. Apenas pesadelos.

**XxX**

Apesar de Helyse nunca ter estado em uma festa do pijama, se é que esta reunião poderia ser chamada assim, ela poderia dizer que esta não seria "feliz". Na verdade, isso não seria sequer uma festa.

Para começar, ninguém estava usando pijama, apenas roupas normais (o que não era nada surpreendente) e quem quer que olhasse para seus rostos, acharia que estavam se reunindo após um funeral para chorar a morte de um amigo muito querido.

Contra sua vontade, a mente de Helyse começou a lembrar de quando estava em coma. Jamais havia exibido ou sentido qualquer habilidade diferente... Bem, era verdade que às vezes ela fora capaz de alterar o cenário onde estava quando cantava, mas não muito.

Havia uma música clássica tocando, para ajudá-los a dormir. Helyse achou, com toda a franqueza, que era uma boa ideia, melhor do que apenas deitar e esperar o sono vir, coisa que ninguém queria fazer sabendo o que os aguardava nas sombras do Reino dos Sonhos... Sabendo que os piores medos de seus corações seriam soltos como cães que haviam sido mantidos na coleira... Seus piores pensamentos estariam soltos e haveriam de se fundir e persegui-los como cães do Inferno, eventualmente pegando-os e destroçando-os...

Porque não poderiam fugir daqueles cães, compostos dos medos de suas mentes e corações. Como você pode correr de algo que está dentro de você? Que é parte de você?

Uma coisa que Helyse percebeu foi que havia, no mínimo, três relógios prontos para acordá-los. No fundo, achou que um relógio era bom, mas três parecia algo exagerado... Algo na cena a fez estremecer.

"Não sei." Ela murmurou "Não seria melhor se eu dormisse sozinha e vocês me acordassem caso... Caso parecesse que estou encrencada?" Mesmo que não fossem seus amigos, ela percebeu que não queria colocá-los em perigo sem motivo. Se todos adormecessem apenas para exibirem seus "poderes" para ela e tentar descobrir qual era o dela parecia muito perigoso e desnecessário.

"Ela tem razão!" Jéssica respondeu em um tom agudo, mal as palavras tinham terminado de sair da boca de Helyse. "Além do mais, ela pode lidar com isso sozinha, não pode, Hell Child¹?"

Helyse não sabia dizer se Jéssica estava zombando de seu nome ou se estava apenas assustada. No fundo, não se importava em ser chamada de Hell, ainda que isso significasse "Inferno", mas não gostava muito de ser chamada de "Hell Child"... Era como se estivessem chamando-a de Criança Demônio ou coisa parecida, ao menos era o que parecia quando era Jessica que a chamava assim.

Mesmo assim, Helyse achou que não valia a pena falar sobre algo tão trivial e apenas assentiu.

"Você faz o que achar melhor, Jéssica, mas eu vou dormir com ela!" Jonathan respondeu imediatamente apenas para que todo mundo o encarasse ou piscando ou boquiabertos. Ele corou, percebendo que a frase tivera um óbvio sentido duplo.

"Ah, se é assim, melhor deixarmos vocês dois sozinhos" Mark disse com um sorrisinho enquanto Amélia e Kurt tentavam não rir. Jéssica parecia simplesmente enojada. Helyse não reagiu a frase, mas Jonathan sim.

"EU NÃO QUIS DIZER NESSE SENTIDO!" Ele gritou, o rosto tão vermelho quanto um tomate. "Eu, eu só acho que ela não deveria ir para o Mundo dos Sonhos sozinha, só isso!"

"Não acho que seja necessário. Estarei bem." Helyse, no entanto, foi ignorada. No fim, todos, com exceção de Jéssica, achavam que era melhor se ela fosse acompanhada. Helyse simplesmente era incapaz de compreender porque faziam isso: Arriscar suas vidas dessa forma querendo ajudá-la quando havia uma probabilidade (que ela achava que deveria ser bem alta) de que ela não tivesse poder algum. No fundo, sentiu-se um pouco envergonhada de ter sido tão resoluta em não se importar com as vidas deles.

Deitaram-se no sofá ou sentaram nas poltronas da sala. Helyse simplesmente estirou-se no chão e depois de um minuto, Amélia deitou a lado dela como se fossem crianças fingindo que estavam dormindo em uma cabana na floresta. Ela segurou a mão de Helyse e sorriu para ela.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Hell..." Ela fechou os olhos, mas Helyse ainda a encarou como a moça fosse uma fugitiva do hospício. Porque ela dissera aquelas palavras? Porque essa gentileza que, para ela, beirava a idiotice? Parte dela estava na verdade grata e começando a ver Amélia como uma amiga, outra continuava fria e distante, achando que Amélia jamais seria tão gentil se não fosse uma situação extrema. Se Helyse não fosse parte do time (bem, se não houvesse uma probabilidade, ainda que mínima de que ela fosse uma "guerreira dos sonhos"), a moça jamais se preocuparia com ela.

Helyse fechou os olhos. Era verdade e ela sabia. Ninguém sequer olharia para ela se a situação não fosse essa...Mas mesmo assim, ela se sentia... Se sentia... Feliz.

**XxX**

"Bem, ponto para você Kurt, aquela música ajudou a gente a chegar aqui mesmo." Mark estava comentando quando Helyse abriu os olhos e se viu deitada no chão da sala da caldeira. Sentiu-se estranhamente nostálgica, afinal acostumara-se àquele lugar e agora lá estava novamente. Não era bem que como se tivesse sentido falta de lá, mas com certeza trazia memórias...

"Eu disse que ajudaria! Melhor que a _sua_ ideia, não?" O outro replicou com um sorriso. Jéssica perguntou-lhe na mesma hora qual havia sido a ideia de Mark e o rapaz sorriu. "Ele queria que nós tomássemos remédios pra dormir"

Jéssica pareceu absolutamente horrorizada, como se Kurt tivesse dito a pior das blasfêmias e encarou Mark com uma mescla de terror e raiva. Seu belo corpo tremia.

"Que ótima ideia! Aí precisaríamos de uns sete relógios pra acordar!" Como se percebesse que estava ficando histérica, a moça parou para respirar fundo e notou que Helyse estava se levantando e sorriu para a outra. "Então, traz memórias, Hell Child?"¹

Helyse fez de conta que não ouvira coisa alguma. Olhava em volta, mas Freddy não estava por perto. Voltou a olhar seus "colegas", observando se algo havia mudado em suas aparências, mas fisicamente não parecia haver nada diferente, menos em Jéssica cujas roupas haviam mudado. Agora trajava um top e calças de couro negro e seu cabelo caía em suas costas, mais belo do que nunca. Helyse não pôde evitar pensar nas roupas de "_As Panteras", _mas ficava bem em Jéssica, que, não havia como negar, era realmente muito bonita.

"Jéssica adora mudar o visual até em sonhos" Kurt explicou notando o olhar de Helyse para a amiga.

"Bom, é um sonho!" A moça replicou. "E eu não comentei nada sobre o _seu_ sonho, comentei?" Ela voltou-se para Helyse com um sorriso orgulhoso. "Nos meus sonhos, posso lutar. Sou forte e não preciso de ajuda de homem algum!"

"Ah, com certeza, Jessy. Pode crer, você não parece nem um pouco com uma "donzela indefesa", mas acho que se alguma barata aparecer..." Mark brincou, recebendo um olhar feroz da moça, que fingiu tentar chutá-lo. Estava de fato mais ágil e se tivesse querido chutá-lo de verdade, poderia ter estourado o rosto do amigo.

"Belos chutes, não?" Amélia comentou "Acho que ninguém mexeria com a Jessica se ela fosse assim, na vida real. E quanto a mim..." Amélia voltou-se para um cano quebrado e apontou para ele, fazendo-o levitar facilmente.

"Telecinese... Legal" Helyse murmurou.

"Calma aí, ô Carrie White." Mark riu e pegou algo do cinto que surgira na calça do pijama (e que Helyse só notara agora) e, em um flash de luz, acertou o cano que flutuava no ar. O objeto quebrou como se tivesse sido cortado com algo de temperatura muito elevada o que não era surpresa já que o rapaz empunhava um sabre de luz semelhante aos de _Star Wars_. Helyse piscou um pouco, a súbita luz lhe ferindo os olhos.

"Não preciso explicar nada, né?" Ele comentou, parecendo muito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

"Mark é obcecado por _Star Wars_" Jéssica comentou revirando os olhos ao que ele replicou que ela não podia comentar sobre ele ser fã da franquia quando era mais que óbvio que ela era fã de _As Panteras._

"E lá vão eles de novo." Jonathan comentou com ar de quem já vira aquela cena dezenas de vezes e exibiu para Helyse duas armas que segurava. "Em meus sonhos, eu sou o melhor atirador que existe."

"E isso só poderia mesmo ser em seus sonhos." Mark comentou, mas quando Jonathan estava a ponto de responder, o amigo voltou à sua conversa com Jéssica, ignorando qualquer coisa que Jonathan pudesse dizer. Com isso, o rapaz apenas suspirou murmurando algo que soava muito com "_Desisto". _

"Vamos, pode dizer... Somos um fiasco" Ele suspirou, mas Helyse não disse nada e tentou usar uma expressão gentil.

"Bem, pelo menos tem poderes." Para ela a frase soou patética. Poderes? O que eles achavam que eram? Super-heróis? Ela preferia mais o termo "habilidades". Virou-se para Kurt. "E você, Kurt? O que pode fazer em seus sonhos?"

Kurt não disse nada, mas sorriu e correu até ela em velocidade tal que Helyse não pôde sequer vê-lo enquanto se movia. Se quisesse, poderia tê-la socado no rosto e ela não teria tido tempo algum de reagir.

"Não precisa explicar nada..." De fato. Muito rápido, isto poderia ser útil em uma luta. Sentiu que eles todos a encaravam como se esperassem que ela tivesse algo a mostrar, algum poder útil, mas Helyse não se sentia diferente e não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada.

"Pense, Helyse, qual é seu maior sonho?"

Helyse olhou o chão, sentindo-se apenas envergonhada por alguma razão. Eles tinham sonhos e medos _definidos_ ao passo que ela sequer sabia o que de fato queria ou o que sentia. Tentou se concentrar... O que ela mais queria em seus sonhos? Deveria haver algo, todos tinham aqueles sonhos, ela deveria ter algo semelhante, não?

"Acho... Acho que talvez..."

Não conseguiu terminar a sentença. Naquele momento o chão começou a amolecer. Freddy sabia que estavam lá. Kurt tentou correr, mas desta vez foi inútil: O chão já estava muito mole e já era difícil manter-se em pé ou andar, que dirá correr. Imediatamente os jovens tentaram segurar-se em canos ou qualquer coisa, cientes apenas de que não queriam ser tragados por aquele mar de metal derretido. Amélia tentou usar sua telecinese, mas seus corpos eram muito pesados e o metal derretido era pior que areia movediça.

Helyse estava afundada até o peito. Seu corpo parecia afundado em algo macio e até quente. Seria agradável se ela não soubesse que o que quer que a aguardasse quando afundasse de vez, não seria nada bom. Tentava agitar as pernas em seu desespero, mas não conseguia mover as pernas. Aquela massa de metal era mole apenas o bastante para que afundassem, mas não para que conseguissem se mover direito.

Sentiu que afundava ainda mais, parte de seu rosto já afundado e ela lutava para conseguir tirar ao menos o rosto daquele mar de metal derretido para conseguir respirar... Precisava imediatamente de oxigênio...

A última coisa que viu e ouviu foi Jonathan tentando alcançar sua mão.

"HELYSE"

**XxX**

Por quanto tempo estivera deitada no chão duro e frio? Não sabia. Sabia apenas que tal coisa trouxera um forte sentimento de deja vu. Ergueu-se em silêncio, sem sentir medo ou nervoso. Não havia porque temer coisa alguma.

Conhecia aquele lugar.

Fechou os olhos, se concentrando. As batidas do coração, que haviam começado a se acelerar quando o chão a tragara, foram ficando lentas e calmas. Os sentimentos foram afastados como maus pensamentos. Não tinha que se preocupar porque estava bem. Não tinha o que temer porque não estava em perigo ("_ainda" _uma voz cruel sussurrou em sua mente). Nenhuma esperança de acordar e sobreviver porque o futuro não tinha importância.

Sentiu-se melhor. Sentimentos eram tão fáceis de serem postos de lado, em sua opinião. E era melhor não sentir nada.

"_Então, traz memórias, Hell Child?" _Ela zombou em voz de falsete, imitando Jessica. Sim, tudo a sua volta trazia muitas memórias, mas não eram felizes... Não. Isso era errado de se dizer... Seu tempo na caldeira havia sido tenebroso e horrível, mas não o tempo todo. Havia tempos (ela era incapaz de dizer se haviam sido durante o dia ou durante a noite) em que ela estava bem e não reclamava por estar ali. A primeira vez que conversara com Krueger, por exemplo, havia sido até interessante e mesmo que não quisesse pensar muito no fato, o assassinato de Russo também acabara sendo um bocado divertido. Oh, se os outros soubessem de tal coisa, com certeza a _matariam_.

Bem, e agora o que deveria fazer? Procurar os outros? Não havia sequer motivo para ela estar ali uma vez que não possuía poderes. As chances de eles a chutarem do "time" agora eram bem altas. Porque haveriam de andar com ela, se era inútil? Helyse não era tola o bastante para crer, nem por um segundo, que eles iriam sequer querer ser amigos dela quando aquela luta terminasse (e se estivessem ainda vivos).

Lembrou-se sem querer de Jonathan, que gritara seu nome enquanto estavam afundando. Sem saber por que, sentiu-se corar um pouco. Porque raios ele se preocupara com ela? Porque estava sendo gentil? Tudo aquilo parecia tão... Sem motivo... Irracional...

Helyse tocou a própria face, sentindo que ainda estava quente. Que estranho...

"_Talvez eu não tenha "poderes do sonho"" _Ela pensou e o termo lhe soou um bocado estúpido e vergonhoso. Parecia coisa de criança, que idiotice. "_Mas ainda posso encontrá-los. Será mais seguro se estivermos todos juntos". _Sabia que isto era algo que podia fazer. Confiando em seus instintos básicos, apenas caminhou lentamente, procurando pelos outros e se perguntou se deveria gritar, mas sabia que seria uma péssima ideia. Talvez Freddy ainda não soubesse que estavam ali e não era ela que haveria de denunciar sua presença. Tanto porque, não sentia muita vontade de falar com ele.

Parou perto da amurada em que estivera quando Taýra morrera e observou as escadas que desciam para o outro "andar", lembrando-se do ocorrido enquanto seu semblante ficava inexpressivo. Por um momento fechou os olhos, mas logo os abriu. Não era hora de ficar toda nostálgica, tinha mais o que fazer. Concentrou-se, tentando escutar algo, mas a caldeira estava em silêncio...

"Preocupada com os amiguinhos?" Helyse se voltou, apenas para dar de cara com Freddy Krueger, que parecia absolutamente furioso e isso em geral só significava uma coisa: Alguém haveria de se machucar. Helyse, entretanto ficou confusa, sem entender porque ele estaria zangado com _ela. _O que fizera desta vez?

"Você os machucou?" Ela perguntou, sem nenhum pingo de emoção na voz, voltando a observar o local exato onde Taýra fora morta. Helyse não precisou de muito esforço para fazer sua voz sair firme e sem medo porque de fato não estava com medo. Sem sentimentos, tudo lhe era por demais racional. Freddy sequer erguera a mão contra ela, portanto não tinha que temê-lo. Medo era uma das únicas emoções que não se esquecera de como sentir, mas sentia-o apenas quando havia motivos: Alguém a ferindo ou ameaçando sua vida. Medo era um sentimento que atiçava o instinto de sobrevivência, sendo necessária para a mesma.

Freddy riu e se aproximou.

"Não, vim ver você primeiro." Ele caminhou até ela, certo de que tinha que matar aquela garota, ela o estava _enlouquecendo_. Porque ficara tão perto dela no ônibus naquele dia? Porque a havia ajudado com um estúpido dever da escola? Ele quase segurara a mão dela enquanto a ensinava! Não deveria fazer aquelas coisas, era um assassino, que inferno, não o tutor dela.

Helyse não olhava para ele e ele não entendia o que fazia a moça mudar tanto. Quando a conhecera, era quieta, aparentava não ter sequer uma alma e parecia muito patética. Quando conversaram, ele pudera ver uma parte do verdadeiro "eu" de Helyse e era como encontrar algo que fora perdido em um oceano de sangue frio e escuro. Agora, às vezes, ela parecia sofrer dores, muitas vezes massageava o peito como se estivesse com dores (físicas, não emocionais) no coração e de repente, voltava a ser aquela jovem incapaz de sentir algo por si mesma ou por outros. Era como uma espécie de doença para a qual não havia cura e deixava o Demônio dos Sonhos curioso sobre o que havia de errado com ela.

Diante dela, Freddy tentou mais uma vez ver seus medos. Geralmente, os maiores medos das pessoas eram muito definidos e simples em sua essência. Medo de insetos, de morrer (era um compartilhado por todos que ele conhecera), medo de que algo acontecesse com seus entes queridos, medo de médicos... Mas Helyse era diferente. Claro, qualquer imbecil veria que tinha problemas emocionais, mas até esses eram por demais estranhos até para ele. Podia ver apenas alguns vislumbres desse medo, poucas cenas que não faziam sentido... Dor, correntes, um quaro escuro e alguém que falava com ela... Mas nada além disso. Toda vez que tentava alcançar este medo complexo para entendê-lo, era como se tentasse alcançar uma parte da mente da mulher que estivesse trancada e protegida. Havia horas em que ele tentava com tanta força passar por esta estranha barreira que a _sua_ mente acabava ferida, como se Helyse tivesse algum animal negro, assassino e cruel em sua mente com a única finalidade de proteger aquela memória que não podia esquecer.

Certa vez, tentara representar o cenário dessa experiência, um quarto escuro com correntes, mas o resultado não fora nem perto do que ele desejava. O medo de Helyse não era do escuro ou das correntes, mas de algo muito mais profundo. Sem ter acesso ao que quer que aquilo fosse, a solução era feri-la vezes sem conta, forçando o sentimento de medo e absorvendo a força que este lhe proporcionava. Mas jamais deixara de se perguntar o que acontecera com a garota para fazer dela a criatura que era hoje.

"Tem algo no meu rosto?" Ela perguntou de modo rude, voltando-se para ele que apenas deu um passo à frente. Estavam muito próximos um do outro e Helyse segurava o parapeito como se pensasse que ele tentaria empurrá-la. Encaravam-se, um se perguntando o que o outro tinha em mente.

"Não respondeu minha pergunta, Helyse". Ele sorriu "E você sabe que eu não sou um homem paciente, não é?"

Ela sentia a respiração quente dele em sua face e virou-a, mas Freddy segurou-a, forçando-a a encará-lo. Quando Helyse tentou debater o rosto, ele apenas segurou com mais força, quase a machucando. A moça por sua vez decidiu que não seria sensato testar seus limites, sabia como Freddy podia ser.

"Não estou preocupada com eles" Ela respondeu em sussurro baixo, quase gentil.

Freddy sacudiu a cabeça lentamente e tocou-lhe os lábios com uma das garras de sua luva, pressionando quase gentilmente, como se quisesse provocá-la.

"Você _também sabe _que eu odeio quando garotinhas mentem para mim, não é?" Ele a segurou pelo cabelo, puxando-a para si. "E você está preocupada, especialmente com aquele moleque Johnny, não é?"

Helyse tentou se soltar, mas era inútil. Tentou pisar em um dos pés de Krueger, mas tudo que obteve foi uma dor em seu próprio pé. O que aquele cretino tinha na bota? Pedras?

Freddy se inclinou para ela. Olhos negros nos olhos azuis, os primeiros frios e zangados, os segundos como um oceano e igualmente frios... Frios na superfície porque no fundo eles eram... Eram apenas...

Um cano voou, atingindo Freddy na cabeça.

"DEIXE A HELYSE EM PAZ!" Era Amélia e parecia aterrorizada. Krueger soltou Helyse, surpreso pelo ataque e pela dor, a loira correu para a outra jovem. Deus, o que acontecera ali? Ela sentia o coração acelerado contra sua vontade e a parte do braço que Freddy estivera segurando estava ainda quente com o toque dele, mas não doía...

"Hell, você está bem?"

"Estou bem... Onde estão os outros?" Amélia sacudiu a cabeça, mostrando que não fazia a menor idéia. Ambas as moças não esperaram mais um segundo e correram, querendo se afastar daquele lugar e, se possível, de Krueger. Helyse decidiu tentar lembrar algum sonho, algum desejo, qualquer coisa que pudesse para tentar descobrir que poder poderia ter... Seu maior sonho... Qual seria?

"Ele te machucou?" As duas pararam por um minuto, cansadas e perdidas, sem saber o que poderiam fazer. Helyse sacudiu a cabeça, decidida a mudar de assunto antes que Amélia perguntasse por que Freddy estivera tão perto dela... Mas não conseguia dizer uma palavra.

"Começo a pensar que isso foi uma péssima idéia"

* * *

¹ Jogo de palavras com o nome de Helyse (apesar de a pronúncia ser _Rélise _- é, eu tenho mania de inventar nomes-) significando Criança do Inferno.


	16. Capítulo Dezesseis: O Maior Sonho de Hel

**Capítulo Dezesseis – O Maior Sonho de Helyse**

As duas garotas começaram a caminhar juntas pela sala de caldeira, sabendo que era melhor encontrar os outros o mais depressa possível. Já estavam cansadas e sabiam que não poderiam acordar sem os relógios, nem mesmo se tentassem machucar a si mesmas para acordar de dor. E Helyse e Amelia estavam cientes disso.

_Tinham _que encontrar os outros, mas onde _estariam? _

"Tem ideia de onde podem estar, Hell? Quero dizer..." Amélia olhou em volta, insegura e tensa. "Você _passou _um longo tempo aqui..."

"Passei e sim, conheço este lugar. Mas não sei onde estão..." Ela chutou um cano levemente, ainda serena apesar da situação. "Gostaria que meu poder _fosse_ sentir aonde estão..."

Amelia não respondeu. Em sua mente, o poder do sonho sempre revelava algo sobre a pessoa. Como um sonho revela desejos, o poder do sonho tinha algo a ver com suas personalidades.

Quanto à Helyse, ela não estava pensando nisto, mas em Krueger. Ele dissera que ela estava se importando com os outros. Estava? Estava realmente se _importando_ com eles? Para sua surpresa, percebeu que era _verdade. _Era a primeira vez na vida que tinha amigos e no começo, não notara que estava se importando com eles e sua segurança, mesmo quando buscava expulsar seus sentimentos, pensava sobre eles e se estariam bem. Era um pensamento sem emoção e carinho, mas continuava a ser um pensamento direcionado a eles e a seu bem estar.

Subitamente, os canos começaram a se mover ao redor delas. Muitos racharam, soltando fumaça e água. As garotas não podiam ver nada, mas podiam ouvir os canos se movendo e quebrando, assumindo formas afiadas.

Não podiam mais ver uma a outra, com a fumaça dominando o ar.

"Helyse, onde está você?" Amelia chamou, tentando andar com as mãos estendidas diante de si. Bateu contra algo e apalpou, percebendo ser um cano que quebrara, a ponta afiada como uma faca. Se estivesse estado andando um centímetro para o lado, poderia ter se ferido.

"_Oh deus" _Uma imagem veio a sua mente. Uma imagem dela e de Helyse e todos os outros empalados pelos canos como insetos presos por agulhas.

"_Por favor, não, não desta forma..."_

"Amelia! Não se mexa!" Ela ouviu a voz de Helyse. Mas como não se mover? Os canos estavam vindo de todos os cantos e se apenas permanecessem paradas ali, seriam mortas da mesma forma.

A névoa causada pela água e fumaça começou a se dissolver, permitindo que elas pudessem enxergar melhor o que se passava. Os canos pareciam lanças, as pontas quebradas diagonalmente, refletindo o fogo. O chão possuía pedaços afiados. Amelia viu que sob o chão crepitava uma luz que parecia fogo.

Teve um péssimo pressentimento.

"_Empalada ou queimada viva e eu gostaria de estar acordada. Não quero morrer, por favor, vai doer tanto assim"_

Tentou se controlar, respirando fundo e se movendo lentamente, temendo que os canos se moveriam em sua direção caso se mexesse muito.

"Odeio este lugar" Ela sussurrou, olhando em volta com medo. Helyse estava entre três canos, encontrando dificuldade para passar e deixando manchas vermelhas no metal, sangue vindo de cortes que ela tinha. Pareciam superficiais, mas Amélia tinha aquele corte na mão para recordá-la de que, só porque um corte não era profundo, não queria dizer que doía menos.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou, conseguindo se aproximar de Helyse e ajudando-a a sair de onde estava, ao mesmo tempo em que se amaldiçoava por ter dormido sem sapatos. Helyse assentiu, parecendo tensa pela primeira vez. Mas não olhava diretamente para os canos...

Seguindo o olhar da outra, Amélia notou algo novo: Entre os canos, alguns quebrados, e paredes, havia pequenos fios brancos de aparência grudenta e cortante... Helyse pensava, com uma curiosidade fria e calculista, que pareciam ser quase feitos de metal.

Nenhuma delas gostou da direção que a situação parecia estar tomando.

"Vamos cair fora daqui" Ela murmurou, ríspida.

"A - Aranhas..." Amélia murmurou, sentindo-se congelar de medo e já olhava em volta, a procura de aranhas. Nada a enchia de mais medo do que a ideia de imensas tarântulas subindo por seu corpo e devorando-a aos poucos... Lembrava-se bem das pequenas patas peludas, da sensação das pequenas mandíbulas fechando-se sobre sua carne, mordendo e mordendo e por mais que ela se debatesse, sempre havia mais e mais daqueles seres subindo por seu corpo...

Parou, tentando dominar-se. Não iria ter medo, ela era telecinética, poderia livrar-se daquelas pragas se precisasse...

Mas estava com medo.

Helyse viu Amélia, parada, trêmula, um olhar vidrado e quase insano o que a levou a pensar seriamente em lhe bater no rosto para acordá-la daquele transe de pavor. Estava bem claro que Freddy usara o medo de insetos para atingi-la.

Estava a ponto de bater na outra quando, por alguma razão, mudou de idéia e apenas sacudiu-a pelo ombro. Isso pareceu valer de algo, mas apenas para lembrar Amélia de que ela possuía poderes naquele lugar, não para fazer aquele pavor enlouquecedor desaparecer.

"Amélia!" Uma voz soou. Jéssica estava vindo. Graciosa, ela saltou como um gato, desviando dos canos e conseguindo não cair e nem tocar nas teias. Ela pousou levemente perto das outras. Sorria, parecendo aliviada.

"Belos saltos!" Amelia disse, feliz em ver que Jéssica estava bem. Helyse não disse nada, mas não conseguia evitar um certo alívio ao constatar que Jéssica estava bem, mas era cedo para comemorar... Kurt, Jonathan e Mark ainda estavam desparecidos e ela tinha uma forte sensação de que haviam cometido um erro. nha um corte fundo no joelho, mas estava bem menos ferida do que poderia ter ficado.

Mas era cedo para sentir alegria. Kurt, Jonathan e Mark ainda não tinham aparecido e Helyse sentia que eles todos haviam cometido um erro: Jéssica estava certa, eles deveriam ter ficado acordados e ela deveria ter adormecido sozinha, eles poderiam acordá-la caso parecesse que ela estava com dificuldades... Helyse tentou lembrar que ela mesma sugerira isto e os outros é que haviam insistido em acompanhá-la, mas de certa forma, continuava a sentir um sentimento estranho, amargo...

Não precisou de muito tempo para lembrar o que era aquilo. Conhecia bem. Era culpa.

Percebeu que parecia haver algo se movendo nas sombras...

Aquilo era...?

"Quem está aí?" As três se voltaram e tentaram seguir o som da voz que as chamava. Amélia conseguiu afastar um imenso cano e então elas viram. Em um canto do outro lado da sala, meio escondido por sombras, havia uma imensa teia de aranha e havia algo – ou alguém – preso nos fios, da mesma forma que um inseto indefeso estaria. "Meninas, são vocês?"

"Ah, cara..." Jéssica sussurrou, sua voz carregada de medo e antes que alguém pudesse segurá-la, a jovem saltou novamente entre os canos enquanto se controlava para não gritar, apavorada ante a ideia de um amigo morrendo.

Amélia e Helyse a seguiram com dificuldade, Amelia forçava os canos a saírem do caminho como podia, mas eram tão _pesados_. Helyse, com mais dificuldade, tomando cuidado para não se cortar, se apoiava e passava por cima deles como bem podia...

Entrementes, conseguiu seguir Amélia sem sentir dor alguma.

"_Pelo menos isso." _Ela pensou com sarcasmo. Era impressão sua, ou o ar estava mais quente que antes?

Não podia pensar nisso agora e procurou pela teia que haviam visto...

Havia alguém na teia, sim, e era Jonathan.

Havia um corte em sua cabeça, mas não parecia ser muito sério. Seus pulsos e tornozelos estavam enrolados e presos na teia branca metálica. Era grudenta e quanto mais tentava se soltar, mas Jonathan se prendia e mais se cortava.

"Vocês estão bem?" Ele perguntou, sua voz abafada e áspera. Tentou sorrir, mas aquilo parecia mais o esgar de um lunático.

"NÓS? Olhe para o seu ESTADO!" Jessica perguntou e avançou com Amelia e Helyse, querendo soltá-lo, mas os fios eram cortantes e Jonathan estava muito preso na teia.

"Qual o problema, Johnny? Você parece meio preso..." Uma voz sardônica comentou.

Eles olharam na direção da voz.

Perto do forro, estava Krueger.

Mas a coisa ali não se parecia em quase nada com Krueger. Ou com nada que fosse remotamente humano.

Era uma aranha.

A pele não tinha pelos e estava queimada. As oito pernas tinham algo que se pareciam com garras de metal nas pontas. A única coisa humana era a cabeça, que parecia o rosto de Krueger como uma estranha proeminência.

Amélia soltou um grito agudo que soou como alguém perdendo a sanidade em um baque. Jéssica começou a gritar ameaças e que ele soltasse Jonathan. Helyse encarou-o com frieza, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Freddy olhou diretamente para ela.

"Querendo salvar os amiguinhos? Que graça." A voz dele ecoava, alta e cheia de sarcasmo e (poderia ser?) raiva. Helyse sentiu repentinamente uma intensa cólera e se tivesse algo afiado nas mãos, provavelmente tentaria jogar contra aquela coisa-aranha, nem que fosse apenas para calar-lhe a boca.

"Deixe ele em paz, Krueger!" Jéssica gritou novamente, atraindo a atenção do Demônio dos Sonhos para ela. Krueger a encarou como se apenas agora percebesse sua presença e riu enquanto descia, o som de suas garras contra os canos de metal era o som que levaria alguém à insanidade em poucos minutos.

"Isto não é um filme, garotinha" Sem esperar resposta, ele avançou uma daquelas patas grotescas, quase perfurando Jéssica. A garota recuou, mas esbarrou em um cano, caindo no chão. Não era fácil fugir com aqueles canos no caminho e Freddy, com aquela forma grotesca, estava pouco mais que um carro.

Amélia ergueu um cano com sua telecinese para atacá-lo, saindo em defesa de Jéssica, que pensava na forma como aranhas se alimentavam de insetos... Como sugavam os líquidos de seus corpos ou coisa semelhante.

"_Droga, não vou morrer assim, não vou!"_

Quando Freddy estava a ponto de atingir Amelia, uma luz veio e brilhou da escuridão. Mark estava ao lado dela, segurando a espada de luz. Havia sangue em suas roupas e seu cabelo estava despenteado, uma das mangas de sua camisa totalmente rasgada...

Mas estava vivo.

"E lá vem o heroizinho." Freddy resmungou entediado. Aquilo estava lhe aborrecendo, aqueles estúpidos pareciam estar brincando. Nancy Thompson e Kristen Parker haviam formado um grupo muito melhor (ou "Guerreiros dos Sonhos" como eles se auto - proclamavam). Entrementes ele sentiu uma dor forte e percebeu que Mark conseguira arrancar um pedaço de uma de suas patas com a espada.

"_Bastardinho" _Ele pensou, com ódio e cuspiu sua teia no rosto do rapaz, que gritou e deixou sua arma cair. Amelia o puxou no momento exato quando Krueger tentou cortá-lo com uma das patas.

"Parece que temos problemas..." Murmurou uma voz ao lado de Helyse, que se voltou percebendo Kurt. Pensou que iria precisar se acostumar com a velocidade de Kurt, ao menos naquele mundo, mas antes que pudesse perguntar de onde ele viera, notou suas pernas... Estavam dilaceradas, cobertas de sangue e suas calças estavam quase destruídas por completo de tantos cortes.

Notando o olhar dela, Kurt sorriu com um pouco de culpa.

"Não é fácil correr com essas estacas por perto."

Helyse assentiu e olhou em volta, para aquela cena perturbadora. Os outros lutavam como podiam e estavam machucando Freddy, mas Helyse duvidava que pudessem feri-lo de verdade, pelo menos o bastante para poder matá-lo. Amélia estava tentando tirar a teia do rosto de Mark enquanto Jéssica saltava e chutava, querendo proteger os dois. Helyse tinha que admitir que Jéssica era realmente forte.

"Fique em segurança, Hell" Kurt murmurou antes de correr para ajudar os outros. Helyse piscou, chocada com o que ele dissera. Ficar em segurança? Não havia segurança naquele lugar e ela, mais do que ninguém, já deveria saber disso. Imediatamente, voltou-se para a teia, andando até ela e passando pelos canos até chegar perto de Jonathan, que lutara para se soltar, inutilmente. Helyse notou que havia fios em seu pescoço que começavam a se tingir com o vermelho do sangue dele.

"Helyse..." Ele murmurou e os fios apertaram sua garganta, de onde escorreram gotas de sangue fresco. Helyse estava incerta do que estava fazendo, só sabia que queria tirar Jonathan dali.

Segurou os fios e tentou puxá-los, desejando rompê-los e ter certeza de que não iria apenas aumentar a pressão que faziam na carne do rapaz. Jonathan olhou para as mãos da moça, notando que sangravam intensamente, tal era a força que ela usava para puxar os fios. O sangue pingava, mas ela nada percebia.

"Hell... Suas... mãos..." Ele tentou dizer, mas os fios sufocavam-no e Helyse apenas o encarou quase zangada.

"Não desperdice seu fôlego!" Helyse disse, quase furiosa. Ela percebeu que de alguma forma, suas pernas também estavam ficando presas, como se a teia estivesse viva. Helyse ignorou, precisava arrebentar aqueles fios, puxando partes em direções opostas. Jonathan logo sufocaria.

Ouviu um grito de raiva e dor e soube que Freddy fora ferido, mas não se voltou para ver o que acontecia, só esperava que os outros estivessem vencendo. A sua volta, aquele lugar parecia-se mais e mais com o inferno. Fazia um calor tremendo por causa do fogo e ela sentia que sua pele ia derreter. Havia sons metálicos e de golpes, gritos que ela já não reconhecia como sendo de uma luta ou sendo de dor.

Saltou para longe da teia, tendo uma ideia. Não iria conseguir arrebentar aquilo com as próprias mãos, mas havia algo que ela tinha certeza de que poderia... Rápida, ela apanhou o pedaço da pata de Krueger que Mark cortara. Sem nem olhar em volta, correu para apanhá-lo, tropeçando nos canos e evitando o fogo que se aproximava.

Suas pernas estavam fracas.

Como se sentisse perigo de alguma forma, alguns fios da teia voaram na sua direção e a chicotearam, quase atingindo seu rosto e tentando envolvê-la... Mas Helyse não sentia medo, pelo menos não por si mesma. Passara tempo naquele Mundo, estava acostumada com os jogos de Freddy. Avançou entre os fios, ignorando-os mesmo quando alguns deles prenderam seus braços e pernas, ela apenas forçou seu caminho até Jonathan e começou a usar a lâmina no fim da pata para cortar os fios, dessa vez tendo sucesso. Aquilo era a única coisa que poderia cortar os fios.

Alguns deles se moviam como serpentes, tentando impedi-la enquanto apertavam seus braços e tornozelos, mas os que ela cortava caíam e paravam de se mexer, como se ela os tivesse matado.

Aquela teia _estava _viva.

Os fios estavam vivos.

Por um segundo, Helyse se pegou pensando se a teia em si estava viva e seus fios eram seus membros ou se cada um dos fios tinha vida própria.

"_E como posso estar pensando nisto agora?"_

Mas alguma coisa estava errada... Mesmo que alguns dos fios ainda a segurassem e outros tivessem lhe chicoteado, ela não sentia nada. Alguns dos fios estavam em seu cabelo e pele, ela conseguia sentir-lhes a textura... Ela sentia os fios que a prendiam puxando seu corpo... Mas ela estava bem. Então, se ela estava bem... Porque sua visão estava borrada? Porque Jonathan tentava falar alguma coisa, que ela não compreendia? Já dissera a ele que não gastasse fôlego, mas ele parecia desesperado de alguma forma... Não podia esperar até que ela o soltasse?

Sentia-se fraca...

Fraca e cansada...

Helyse se apressou a cortar a teia enquanto um som horrendo começou a soar na sala com um eco poderoso, como o som das Portas do Inferno sendo abertas. Gritos encheram o ar e ela percebeu que Jonathan, quase livre, lutava contra os fios remanescentes querendo chegar... Até _ela_?

"Helyse! Helyse, _olhe para você!"_

Ela estava caindo no chão, mas o rapaz segurou-a pela cintura e acariciou seu rosto. Acariciou? Não... Ele limpou algo... Algo úmido, quente que brilhou vermelho em sua mão.

Sangue? Quando ela começara a sangrar?

Então tudo fez sentido...

**XxX**

"Helyse!"

"Ela está bem?"

"Helyse consegue me ouvir?"

Novamente aquelas frases. Era a segunda vez que alguém lhe perguntava se ela estava bem enquanto ela acordava. Parecia um hábito. Aos poucos, seus olhos focaram e ela olhou em volta. Kurt ainda segurava um dos despertadores, desligando-o. Tinha cortes nos braços e pernas. Mark tinha arranhões no rosto, mas um corte mais sério no peito e nas pernas. Amélia sangrava tanto que não era possível ver quais cortes eram mais sérios e quais eram superficiais. Jéssica estava sentada, suas pernas ensanguentadas e manchas vermelhas que logo se tornariam hematomas negros.

Jonathan, que estava perto dela, tinha marcas dos cortes e sangue seco nas roupas. Alguns de seus ferimentos ainda sangravam.

"Helyse, em que você estava pensando?" A moça apenas olhou para sua mão. Estava destroçada e sangrava. Suas roupas estavam encharcadas com seu sangue, assim como seu rosto devido a um ferimento fundo na testa. Agora que estava acordada, ela podia sentir a dor era agonizante, como se os cortes estivessem em chamas... Podia sentir uma pequena poça de sangue sob seu corpo... Ainda assim, estava com uma expressão serena.

"Descobri meu poder..."

Os outros pararam de conferir seus próprios ferimentos e a encararam sem compreender. Jonathan colocou a mão sob o rosto dela com delicadeza e a encarou sem entender o que ela queria dizer. Ela não exibira nenhuma habilidade especial naquele pesadelo...

"O que quer dizer, Hell?" Ele perguntou baixinho.

"Meu maior sonho é ser incapaz de sentir qualquer dor."


	17. Capítulo Dezessete: Matar ou Morrer

**Capítulo Dezessete – Matar ou Morrer**

As feridas de Helyse eram dolorosas, mas não havia necessidade de pontos, fato pelo qual ela agradecia a Deus. Lembrava-se bem de quando acordara do coma e vira a enfermeira dando pontos na ferida que tinha no braço. Honestamente, ela não gostara da sensação e nem da visão. No fundo, Helyse jamais gostara muito de hospitais.

"Tem certeza de que não precisa de um médico?" Jonathan perguntou, mas a jovem apenas assentiu em silêncio. Antes, na casa do rapaz, ela fora firme em sua decisão de não ir a hospital algum, não importando o que. O máximo que fizera fora deixar que Jonathan e os outros a ajudasse com os cortes... No fim, apenas ele tomara conta de suas feridas e agora, no carro dele, ela ainda sentia o calor das mãos do rapaz, como se ele ainda estivesse segurando as dela, limpando as feridas. Havia sido muito bom tê-lo cuidando dela e Helyse não sabia reagir a _isto. _Mesmo que fosse o tipo de mulher que orgulhosamente diria que não precisava de um rapaz para protegê-la, fora uma sensação boa assim mesmo.

Os olhos verdes dele raramente haviam deixado os olhos azuis dela durante todo o tempo.

Helyse fechou os olhos por um momento, recordando-se de como ele havia sido gentil enquanto colocava curativos nas feridas. Não era como estar em um hospital onde os médicos eram gentis porque sabiam que a ferida era dolorosa. Ele cuidara dela com a gentileza que você recebe quando é _gostada... _Mas racional como ela só, Helyse não entendia porque ele agira assim. Porque gostaria dela? Ela não fizera nada. Sim, ela o salvara da teia de Krueger, mas ser grato era uma coisa e gostar era outra.

Jonathan era um mistério para ela.

Apesar de ser capaz de aceitar sentimentos seus, Helyse era racional demais para compreender quaisquer tipos de sentimentos. Certo, ela a o ajudara no sonho, mas era razão o suficiente para ele ajudá-la daquela forma? Não achava que fosse assim. Na verdade, entenderia melhor se ele tivesse levado-a a um hospital apesar de seus protestos... Mas Jonathan a fizera se sentar e segurara suas mãos, até mesmo acariciando-as um pouco... O tempo todo, Helyse o observara, incapaz de compreendê-lo.

Ele murmurara algo sobre como gostaria que ela não tivesse se ferido. A garota não sabia o que dizer, qualquer resposta lógica deixara sua mente no momento.

Não havia uma porção nela que fosse mais humana (e normal) que o resto para ajudá-la. Na vida real, quando algo acontece, é raro que uma "parte" do coração, mente ou alma permaneça intocada, íntegra e pura. Era necessário apenas olhar para pessoas que sobreviveram à guerras, sequestro ou foram vítimas de alguma violência (seja qual for o tipo) para provar o fato. Por isto, nada em Helyse era normal o suficiente para recordá-la que às vezes as pessoas são gentis simplesmente por que o são.

Era também uma questão de experiência. A garota jamais tivera alguém cuidando dela desde muitos anos, como poderia recordar-se que pessoas podem ser gentis e boas para com as outras sem precisar de motivos?

Nem todas as pessoas eram assim, mas... Infelizmente, humanos são mais inclinados a se importarem mais consigo mesmos e com seus problemas do que com o bem estar alheio. Mesmo as belas histórias de amor são, na realidade, raras. Algumas delas são mais inclinadas ao estilo "_Felizes para sempre... Enquanto pudermos tirar vantagem um do outro_". O amor, o verdadeiro e puro e sem egoísmo é algo tão raro que para alguns é difícil acreditar que ele sequer exista...

Nos dias que se correm, com a vida sendo tão complicada e havendo tantas coisas capazes de ferir, as pessoas precisam de tempo para mostrar seus corações umas para as outras e esse tempo é quase inexistente e alguns possuem medo de mostrar quem realmente são para serem rejeitadas apenas por serem quem são. É muito fácil falar e escrever histórias de romance, mas na vida real, este é o sentimento mais raro de se encontrar na forma pura, sendo que amar alguém é, como sempre dizem, aceitar a pessoa como ela é e estar disposto a sacrificar algumas coisas pelo bem dela. E infelizmente, a maioria das pessoas tem uma natureza egoísta.

Helyse conteve um suspiro e abriu os olhos quando sentiu o carro parar. De alguma forma, sentiu-se tensa sem saber por quê... Ou talvez simplesmente não quisesse pensar nisso.

"Obrigada... Quero dizer..." Ela ergueu a mão enfaixada. "Sabe, por me ajudar com os cortes e pela carona."

Ela sentiu-se ainda mais nervosa e irritada consigo mesma, desejando que pudesse dizer algo mais... Mais o quê? Não sabia o que gostaria de dizer a ele e nem o que deveria dizer. Ultimamente, passara por diversas situações incrivelmente inesperadas e o que ela mais odiava a respeito delas era que não conseguia nunca sequer pensar ou improvisar o que dizer ou como agir, pois, ainda que não fosse admitir isso jamais, começara a ter medo de fazer papel de boba.

Jonathan virou-se para ela com um estranho sorriso triste, que ela não compreendia, mas gostava por alguma razão. Ele acariciou o cabelo dela, sentindo Helyse ficar tensa, o que o deixou confuso, mas pensou que ela passara semanas com Krueger ferindo-a, talvez não fosse surpreendente que ela ficasse tão tensa com alguém a tocando, mesmo que fosse de forma tão simples...

Subitamente, ele sentiu-se furioso com aquela ideia. Uma chama de raiva parecia queimar dentro de seu corpo quando pensou em Krueger e no que ele poderia ter feito a Helyse e como a machucara. Perguntou-se se ele teria chegado ao ponto de violentá-la (isto não o deixaria surpreso) e sentiu-se aborrecido por não ser íntimo dela o bastante para perguntar-lhe e oferecer conforto... Se Krueger havia mesmo feito isso, se tivesse ferido a loira daquela forma, pagaria caro.

"Não me agradeça... Você salvou minha vida esta noite." Helyse não respondeu e não conseguia pensar no que dizer. Salvara Jonathan por puro instinto, não fora como se ela tivesse visto o rapaz preso e ferido e pensara "_Oh, Deus, eu preciso salvá-lo". _Sequer sabia o que a fizera ajudá-lo em primeiro lugar, apenas decidira tirá-lo daquela teia, nada mais. Não fora um ato heroico e nem um ato de sentimentalismo e não se orgulhava do que fizera (uma pequena parte dela chegara a se censurar por ter-se arriscado em prol de Jonathan), assim, não havia motivos para ele agradecê-la, mas Helyse sabia que ela melhor não confessar isso a ele.

"Cuide-se, está bem? Você não pode sentir dor nos sonhos, mas tome cuidado para não se machucar muito a ponto de... Você sabe, morrer." Ele encarou-a nos olhos e ela percebeu neles uma preocupação tal que a pergunta que a incomodava escapou de seus lábios antes que ela pudesse se conter.

"Porque essa preocupação comigo?" Jonathan piscou, surpreso com aquela pergunta e continuou a fitá-la. Às vezes Helyse parecia um ser feito de gelo, como na vez em que haviam sonhado juntos, mas agora ela estava tão diferente... Ele tentou pensar em alguma analogia ou comparação que o ajudasse a explicar para si mesmo, mas não conseguiu. Tanto porque, não conseguia se concentrar e a hora não parecia boa para ficar pensando naquilo, não com Helyse bem ali, diante dele, olhando-o de forma tão confusa.

Ele ainda estava acariciando o cabelo dela e parte de sua mão tocou seu rosto, mas Helyse não relaxou ou deitou seu rosto na mão dele, apenas afastou-se como um animal assustado, rompendo o contato entre eles. Ainda assim, não havia nada dela que fosse frio, apenas um suave calor que Jonathan duvidava que ela soubesse possuir.

"Apenas cuide-se, tá? Não quero te ver ferida." Novamente, ela apenas assentiu. Por um segundo de insanidade, ela desejou contar a ele que Krueger tinha a capacidade de estar no "Mundo Real" e que ela podia vê-lo e que ele podia ainda _ferir_ pessoas se quisesse. Entrementes, quando sentiu as palavras vindo, ela mordeu o lábio inferior sem sequer pensar. Não sabia o que a fizera sentir que podia contar aquilo para Jonathan, mas sabia que não podia. Imaginou se era porque tinha medo que ele e os outros iriam começar a suspeitar dela ou algo do gênero.

"Te vejo amanhã..." Estava a ponto de sair do carro quando, antes que pudesse se mover, Jonathan se inclinou e beijou-a no rosto, perto de seus lábios. A garota ficou tensa, mas sentiu como se seu corpo estivesse envolto por chamas e este sentimento não tinha nada a ver com a velha tensão que sempre sentia quando alguém tocava nela. Era a primeira vez que alguém a beijava assim... Deveria beijá-lo também? Ou apenas ignorar? Helyse quis ignorar foi o calor que sentiu, mas percebeu (com certo aborrecimento) de que não queria tanto assim, pois era uma sensação boa...

"Obrigada pela carona de novo..." Ele murmurou, sem saber que parecia uma criança tímida. Jonathan observou enquanto ela saía do carro, sem saber que a moça ainda sentia algo estranho no estômago. Quando chegou à porta, ela se voltou um pouco e ergueu a mão acenando um adeus. Ele respondeu com o mesmo aceno, parecendo satisfeito com algo.

"_O que há de errado comigo?" _Ela se perguntou, sem perceber que estava tocando o rosto onde o rapaz a beijara. Ele quase a beijara na boca! Helyse forçou-se a ignorar as perguntas que surgiam em sua mente, as mesmas que ela faria quando alguém agia de um modo que ela não conseguia compreender. Aquela sensação era estranhamente boa e mesmo que seu coração estivesse batendo depressa demais, ela não se importou demasiadamente.

Quando entrou em casa ela não viu Freddy e por um momento, pensou que talvez ele ainda estivesse na sala da caldeira e talvez ela pudesse ter um tempo sozinha e em paz. Não teve tanta sorte, pois como se seus pensamentos fossem um sinal, Freddy saiu da cozinha quase na mesma hora. Suas garras de metal pingavam sangue.

Helyse apenas o encarou.

"Então, seus novos amiguinhos a ajudaram?" Ele perguntou, olhando as mãos da moça com uma expressão de desprezo e nojo. "Vocês são tão sentimentais que me deixam doente."

A garota ficou em silêncio. Conhecia Freddy o suficiente para perceber que ele estava irritado, provavelmente porque não matara ninguém naquela noite. Helyse não gostaria de ser ferida, portanto decidiu não provocá-lo, não com aquele humor que ele estava.

Fazia um certo tempo desde que ela o vira assim.

"Vamos, conte-me quem a ajudou... O garoto Johnny, eu presumo?"

Helyse olhava as gotas de sangue que pingavam das garras dele e pensou vagamente que não seria bom se ele deixasse a casa suja de sangue toda noite. Mas se ele decidisse fazê-lo, o que ela poderia fazer para impedi-lo? Sabia que não poderia impedi-lo de matar (não que fosse sequer tentar ou se importar) e duvidava que ele fosse tomar cuidado para não deixar a casa suja de sangue se ela pedisse.

Percebendo o olhar dele, entendeu que escolher o silêncio como melhor política não estava adiantando.

"Está aborrecido porque não matou ninguém esta noite?" Naquele momento percebeu que dissera a coisa errada. Freddy sorriu e por um minuto, ela notou como era um sorriso diferente do de Jonathan. Não era sequer um sorriso real, mas um esgar de uma criatura inumada e infernal... Interiormente, ela torceu para que não o tivesse enfurecido ao ponto de ele bater nela... Não sabia o quanto ele podia ferir alguém naquele mundo (embora esperasse que ainda houvesse alguma lógica que o impedisse de usar seus poderes) e não queria testar agora, não com a certeza que tinha de que ele poderia deixar hematomas em todo seu corpo se assim quisesse.

"E quem disse que eu não matei ninguém, Helyse?" Ele encarou a moça, apreciando ver que ela não parecia muito preocupada, mas sim curiosa. Era irritante vê-la ajudando aqueles outros adolescentes quando ela não se importava com outras pessoas que não fossem ela mesma ou, ele conseguia perceber, seus novos e estúpidos amigos.

"Quem você matou então?"

"Ora, vamos, você vai saber alguma hora... Porque eu deveria contar e estragar a surpresa?" Freddy perguntou como se ela fosse uma criança pequena. Helyse não se importou, apenas pensava em subir para seu quarto, mas não conseguia se mover; era como se Freddy fosse uma espécie de predador e ela fosse sua presa e qualquer movimento seu fosse fazê-lo atacar. A situação era com certeza delicada, qualquer idiota poderia ver.

Mas após anos, ela não possuía a natureza de uma presa... De algumas formas, ela era um predador também. Apenas não sabia disso, mas Freddy sabia. Ele já percebera que havia algo dentro dela, como se fosse um animal se escondendo em seu sangue... Escondendo e esperando... Pelo que, ele não sabia e nem se importava. Era um homem, mas também um caçador, um matador, tinha instintos e sabia que em alguns casos, os comos e porquês não possuíam qualquer importância. E neste caso, o que importava era que, fosse o que fosse que Helyse tinha dentro de si, estava lá. E alguma hora, teria de ser libertado...

Para ambos, a situação era perigosa e tensa, mas de uma forma sinistra e insana, era também prazerosa e excitante.

"Vamos aos negócios, certo?" Apesar do tom educado, Helyse percebeu que ele _estava_ mais do que irritado...

Ele estava _furioso_.

"_Ah, droga..."_

Antes que ela pudesse se mover, ele a empurrou contra a parede. Apenas quando ele estava perto o bastante foi que ela lembrou o quão assustador ele podia ser. Não querendo demonstrar medo, ela apenas o encarou quando ele pressionou o braço contra a parede bem acima da cabeça dela e segurou sua garganta. Ela notou que a mão dele estava quente e manchada de sangue, embora não tanto quanto o que ele tinha nas garras, mas o suficiente para lhe manchar o pescoço. A moça pôde sentir algumas gotas quentes escorrendo por seu pescoço, entre a sua pele e a da mão dele.

"Me pergunto o que seus amiguinhos iriam fazer se soubessem que, se você não tivesse me dito que Russo tinha saído do carro, ele ainda estaria vivo." Não era apenas isso... _Ela_ fizera cacos de vidro aparecerem no chão quando ele estava a ponto de matar Taýra, embora a própria Helyse não soubesse disso e, no momento, Freddy não tinha razões para lhe contar. Tinha suas teorias sobre porque aquilo acontecera, era uma questão mais de psicologia, mas podiam tratar daquele assunto mais tarde.

Helyse não respondeu. Não possuía arrependimentos sobre o que fizera, mas sabia o que os outros fariam se soubessem: Eles a odiariam e a culpariam. Era a mais natural das reações... Mas surpreendentemente, Helyse não queria que isso acontecesse, não queria que a odiassem... Ela, que nunca se importara com os outros e com o que pensavam dela, subitamente não queria que aquelas pessoas em particular a odiassem... Sabia, tinha certeza, de que eles iriam lhe dar as costas no momento que aquela luta por sobrevivência terminasse, mas não podia mais dizer que isso não a incomodava... Queria ficar com eles, queria ser amiga deles...

"_Então é este o problema da amizade..." _Ela refletiu com melancolia. "_Quando você a tem, tem medo de perdê-la..."_

Freddy inclinou-se mais perto, sussurrando diretamente na orelha dela. Helyse não estava _mesmo_ acostumada com esse tipo de proximidade com outras pessoas e, para o gosto dela, esse tipo de coisa estava se tornando freqüente demais.

"Isto não a torna uma assassina também?"

Helyse apenas continuou a encará-lo, como se perguntasse o que isto tinha a ver com ele e uma expressão quase de desdém.

"Talvez" Ela respondeu arrastando as sílabas de uma maneira quase felina e sarcástica. "Eu deveria me importar?"

Era mais que óbvio que _ela _não se importava, não havia como mentir. Não tinha pesadelos sobre a morte de Russo e como parte (se não toda) de sua morte fora culpa dela. Mal o conhecia, não sentia sua falta e sequer sentia um pingo de arrependimento ou culpa pelo que fizera. A única coisa que a incomodava sobre o ocorrido eram seus "amigos" (Jonathan principalmente) se assim podia chamá-los, odiando-a e a deixando sozinha. Por alguma razão (que ela estava começando a odiar por fazê-la sentir-se desta forma tão incomum) essa idéia a deixava entristecida.

Freddy adivinhava o que ela estava pensando. Ainda estavam muito próximos. Ele começou a sentir-se irritado e a razão não fazia sentido: Esperara que Helyse gritasse, que dissesse que não era uma assassina, que não era como ele, mas ali estava ela; apenas olhando para ele calmamente e dizendo a verdade, que o fato era verdadeiro e não a incomodava. _Porque aquela maldita menina não podia agir normalmente uma vez na vida? _Ele não compreendia porque ela era assim e não uma adolescente comum. O pior era que ele gostaria de entender o porquê de ela ser assim, queria que ela contasse o que acontecera a ela.

Que ela confiasse nele? Era isso?

Não era assim que deveria ser. Ele não era assim.

Porque diabos se importaria com ela ou com o que podia ter acontecido a ela?

"E você também não deveria se importar." Ela continuou no mesmo tom. "Você mesmo disse que vai me matar um dia..." Antes que pudesse se refrear, ela resumiu tudo em uma curta frase. "É matar ou morrer, não é?"

Mas já não era tão simples e ambos sabiam disso.

Quando se encararam, sabiam que não podia ser assim tão simples. Não mais.

Não eram _amigos_, mas estavam acostumados um com o outro. Helyse descobrira que não se incomodava mãos se Krueger estava presente, mesmo que ele a tivesse torturado e ferido, era uma companhia de qualquer modo e ela tinha que admitir que ele era um homem inteligente. Estava já acostumada a sua presença, a sua própria existência. Havia muitas coisas sobre ele que a faziam sentir-se desconfortada e com um sentimento estranho cujo nome ela não sabia e nem se era bom ou mau. Estava acostumada.

Haviam passado muito tempo juntos e mesmo que ainda fossem estranhos... De uma forma esquisita, Helyse sentia que conhecia Freddy, talvez por conta do tempo. Certamente estava ficando cada vez mais fácil falar com ele, mais fácil do que falar com outras pessoas.

Freddy sentia o mesmo e ficava confuso. Eles eram completo estranhos, afinal o que sabiam um do outro? Claro que, se ela pesquisasse um pouco descobriria dados da vida dele, de quando estava vivo e de como os pais de Springwood haviam matado-o, mas eram informações banais que qualquer idiota poderia descobrir.

O relacionamento deles não possuía classificação, pois não eram amigos, mas já não eram completos inimigos. Deviam ser, estavam em lados opostos de uma briga, mas as coisas já não eram assim entre eles. Não podiam ser assim nunca mais.

Se Helyse morresse, Freddy não saberia o que fazer, acostumado como estava com a presença dela. Mesmo que não gostasse, a jovem se tornara parte de sua vida. Suas vítimas, ele se lembrava delas e de seus nomes e rostos, mas jamais se lembrava delas como _pessoas_ com personalidades e vida, nem se importava. Mas com Helyse, desde o começo, fora diferente. Ela jamais se portara como os outros, fora diferente desde sempre, sem julgá-lo, sem demonstrar medo (exceto quando ele a atacava)... Quisesse ou não, ele já não podia vê-la como uma simples vítima porque ela _já não era mais_ uma "simples vítima". O que ela era para ele, ele próprio não sabia. Se ela morresse, Freddy sentiria a falta dela. Não sabia se isso seria porque sentiria falta dela por quem ela era ou só porque estava acostumado com ela.

Quanto a Helyse, a mesma coisa era verdadeira. Freddy fora uma companhia após muitos anos de solidão. Ele a usara, verdade, a machucara e assustara para seu próprio bem, mas sempre estivera ali na sala da caldeira e agora estava ali com ela, mesmo quando ela estava acordada. Quebrara uma rotina que Helyse tivera por anos e ela admitia que não estava aborrecida por ele ter feito isso. Ele também se tornara parte de sua vida e apenas agora ela pensava seriamente no que faria se seus "amigos" conseguissem vencê-lo e destruí-lo.

Estavam acostumados demais um com o outro. Acostumados demais para deixar para lá.

Mas era matar ou morrer. Era uma luta verdadeira pela sobrevivência e não havia nada que pudessem fazer a respeito. A coisa normal a se fazer seria ignorar aquele estranho sentimento e continuarem a brigar e a se odiar... Se odiar... Isso era impossível, não podiam mais se odiar. Não havia ódio entre eles. Não havia sentimentos especiais, mas nem por isso um queria ver o outro morto...

Era confuso.

"_Isto não vai terminar bem..."_

Freddy relaxou, abaixando o braço e lentamente tirou a mão do pescoço da moça, quase em um carinho, deixando marcas de sangue. Por um momento, ele olhou para aquelas marcas vermelhas, algumas gotas escorreram, fazendo parecer que ela estava usando um colar vermelho com pequenas cordas que desciam na direção de seu peito. Algumas gotas frescas mancharam de leve a gola da blusa dela, outras pararam em seu colo.

Ele jamais pensara em violentá-la. Era um assassino, não um estuprador... Até ele tinha sua honra. _Ameaçara-a_ com essa idéia, ciente que jamais o faria. Mesmo agora, com ela relativamente vulnerável, ele conseguia pensar nisso embora não conseguisse impedir-se de visualizá-la nua deitada em uma cama...

Freddy a encarou por mais uns segundos antes de se afastar. Ambos tentavam esconder, mas sentiam como se seus corações (se é que os tinham) estavam pesados e quase doendo. Aqueles pensamentos haviam chateado a ambos de formas que não podiam explicar sequer a si mesmos.

"Vá dormir..." Ele murmurou, mais gentil que antes. Helyse o encarou serenamente.

"Você vai me matar?" Ela sussurrou em um tom baixo, quase inaudível, mas suave e quase doce.

"Não." Ele olhou para as mãos dela, aquelas mãos feridas envoltas em gazes. Com certeza um daqueles idiotas tomara conta dela, mas ele estava certo de que fora Jonathan e, por um momento, odiou o rapaz com todas as forças, isto devido a um sentimento estranho de que deveria ter sido ele a ajudá-la.

Maldição, ele devia estar louco. _Cuidar dela_? Tenha dó!

"Você está ferida o bastante. Vou deixar que durma em paz..." Como se então se recordasse de quem era, ele completou em um tom áspero. "Não se acostume com isso!"

Como sempre, Helyse não pareceu se incomodar com suas palavras ou o tom de voz.

"Não vou..."

Quando passou por ele, olhando o chão, ela murmurou.

"Boa noite, Freddy..."

**XxX**

Sentado na sala da caldeira, Freddy sabia que Helyse ainda estava acordada, já que não conseguia sentir a presença dela. Ele olhava para o fogo, ouvindo o choro fantasmagórico de suas vítimas.

O que estava acontecendo com ele?

**XxX**

Helyse estava sentada em sua cama, pensativa. Não conseguia dormir ainda... A noite fora muito longa para ela. O pesadelo, a sensação estranha que tivera quando estava com Jonathan no carro e ele fora tão gentil... E aquela breve conversa que tivera com Krueger...

Os sentimentos eram por demais diferentes. Com Jonathan fora quase como se ele tivesse acendido uma luz dentro dela, fazendo-a sentir-se tão bem quando ele tomara conta dela e quase feliz ao perceber que ele se preocupava...

E mesmo assim, havia Krueger. Estava tão acostumada com ele que não podia dizer que gostaria que ele fosse embora _para sempre_. Não era como quando ela estivera com Jonathan, mas ela se sentia diferente com ele...

O que estava acontecendo com ela?

**XxX**

Ainda assim... Ambos sabiam que tudo que estava acontecendo só poderia terminar de uma forma. O que começara com intenções de assassinato evoluíra para uma luta por sobrevivência... Era uma luta, uma guerra e sempre seria assim. Nada mais.

Era matar ou morrer...

E no fim, um deles morreria.


	18. Capítulo Dezoito: Olhos de Esfinge

**Capítulo Dezoito – Olhos de Esfinge **

Freddy _não _esperava ver Helyse naquela noite, não depois de ele ter-lhe dito que poderia dormir que ele não iria invadir seus sonhos, pelo menos não naquela noite. A coisa normal então seria que ela fosse dormir e tivesse algum sonho comum e tolo e não que dormisse e de alguma forma, _encontrasse o caminho até a sala da caldeira por si só_.

"_O que diabos ela faz aqui?"_

Helyse não parecia muito surpresa por estar lá. E não estava, _desejara _estar lá, ainda que não tivesse esperado que isso fosse mesmo acontecer. No fundo, a jovem se perguntava (não pela primeira vez) o quão forte aquela "conexão" entre ela e Freddy era... Considerara que isto servia para Freddy ir ao "Mundo Real" se quisesse, o que ajudaria caso uma das vítimas decidisse usar este método para fazê-lo humano e mortal.

Mas não. Não estava certo porque isto não era algo feito pela conexão entre eles, certo? Não... Se você pensasse bem, não era a conexão _em si_, era por conta do próprio poder de Freddy que simplesmente aumentara devido ao _medo de Helyse._

A conexão era feita de medo, medo que ele a _forçara _a sentir (não que havia sido difícil, ele tinha prática). Esta era a verdadeira ligação entre eles.

"_Ligados pelo medo" _Helyse pensou, sem perceber ou se importar com o fato de que Freddy estava olhando fixamente para ela enquanto ela estava perdida em pensamentos. "_O quão poético isso soa?"_

Além do mais, aquela corrente de medo (ela imaginava-a pequena, porém forte e da cor do sangue, conectando-os) parecia permitir que Helyse encontrasse seu caminho até a sala da caldeira quando ela bem desejasse, sem precisar que Freddy a levasse lá. Em verdade, a moça não estava certa de que isto era feito pela conexão, mas achava que deveria ser (e ainda que não fosse, eles jamais saberiam: Quem mais iria querer ir ao território do leão _por si mesmo_ como ela acabara de fazer?).

"_Eu deveria ser posta em uma camisa de força" _Ela pensou com amargura e desprezo por si mesma. "_Para que vim aqui, para começo de conversa?"_

Ela descobrira tal coisa por acidente naquela noite, quando deitara na cama pensando e desejando a sala da caldeira e agora estava lá, descalça e usando apenas a camisola azul clara, o cabelo cor de pelo de leão solto sobre os ombros.

Freddy a encarava sem acreditar e com irritação. O que Helyse queria _agora? _Ou melhor, porque diabos ela estava ali? Aquele lugar deveria ser apavorante para ela e, no entanto, ela estava ali parecendo um pouco confusa e séria, mas... Não com medo. Nem um pouco.

"_Vadia maldita" _Ele pensou furioso com a falta de medo dela e com sua própria presença. Ele não queria estar perto dela esta noite, esta fora a razão que o levara a dizer a ela para dormir em paz, não pena ou afeto, apenas porque era _ele_ quem não queria sequer olhar para ela estava noite ainda que fosse para matá-la.

O Demônio dos Sonhos também fez seu melhor para não pensar porque dissera tal coisa a ela para começar.

Por um breve momento, os dois apenas se encararam. Freddy estava em seu lugar, afiando as facas da luva como gostava de fazer quando sentia que o sangue estava começando a fazer as lâminas perderem o fio de corte. Pareceu agora familiar como um déjà vu ver Helyse de volta à sala onde estivera por semanas devido ao coma... Fora há algum tempo atrás, mas Freddy lembrava como se fosse ontem a primeira vez que a vira e a sensação, da parte de Helyse, era mútuo.

"_E foi aqui que conversamos por um breve momento antes de eu levá-la para testemunhar a morte de Russo..." _Ele pensou, recordando-se. De fato, fora exatamente aquele mesmo lugar, perto de uma das caldeiras onde as chamas crepitavam.

Meio iluminada pelo fogo, Helyse olhou em volta em silêncio, notando que nada havia mudado. A caldeira continuava acesa com um fogo forte e mortal, que parecia não compartilhar do mesmo calor que as chamas tinham no "Mundo Real". Era quente, sim, mas era possível "sentir" que era outro tipo de calor... Muito diferente do tipo que as pessoas associavam com uma doce lareira em casa. Entrementes, ela até que gostava mais deste.

Freddy não tirou os olhos dela enquanto ela olhava em volta, pensando em coisas que ele poderia apenas imaginar. Ele podia ver os olhos azuis refletindo o brilho do fogo, mas tinham um efeito perturbador devido ao fato de que pareciam estranhos como se fossem não olhos, mas pedaços de vidro que apenas refletiam o brilho externo e não possuíam nenhum próprio, fazendo Helyse parecer uma boneca sem vida ou algo que ele não podia relacionar no momento.

"_Mas vazios. Eles parecem absolutamente vazios" _E era verdade. Agora ela se parecia mais com a Helyse Blake que ele conhecia: Aqueles olhos eram os olhos mortos, frios e vazios de alguém que é não sente o que quer que seja, não porque não quer, mas porque é de fato incapaz. Não era uma questão de escolha. Os olhos dela pareciam não possuir nada e assim, ela parecia seca por dentro como se alguém tivesse lhe roubado a alma... Ou alguma outra coisa.

Se haviam emoções naqueles olhos, ele não era capaz de defini-las... _Havia_ algo ali, sim, mas o que? Por alguns segundos, ele buscou dizer o que ela estava pensando e sentindo e por causa do jogo de luz e sombra feito pelo fogo, sua _expressão_ parecia mudar, mas era ilusão de ótica e Freddy sabia. A expressão dela não estava mudando, ela apenas a mesma coisa que acontecia quando alguém colocava uma vela perto de um rosto de pedra e tinha a impressão de que o rosto talhado na superfície fria se movia.

"_E o que dizer dos olhos dela?" _Em um segundo ele teve a impressão de que vira algo que não sabia dizer se era um relampejo de uma profunda e insuportável tristeza ou superioridade fria e desdenhosa. Quando ela virou-se para ele, ele reconsiderou que poderia ter sido uma cólera glacial o que vira...

Não havia como definir. Ele não conseguia reconhecer aquilo e mesmo ele soubesse que parte disso _era _efeito da luz brincando no rosto dela, parte não era. Ele simplesmente não conseguia definir o que vagava sob aqueles pedaços mortos de vidro que Helyse tinha como olhos... Mas... De alguma forma...

"_Uma esfinge... Ela está igual a uma esfinge" _Ele percebeu enquanto a moça, ainda em silêncio, sentou-se perto e o observou enquanto Freddy trabalhava nas facas, muito parecida com uma criança sentando perto do pai para assisti-lo trabalhando. O homem não podia evitar recordar-se que a garota parecia gostar daquele espaço em especial, pois fora exatamente ali que ela sentara durante o coma para conversar com ele. Freddy duvidava que Helyse tivesse percebido, mas ela parecia gostar daquele lugar como se fosse sua cadeira predileta ou coisa semelhante.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. A última coisa que dissera a ela fora que ele não a torturaria naquela noite e que ele de fato matara alguém, não lhe contando quem havia sido sua vítima. Ela não deveria então respirar aliviada e dormir em paz, ou forçar-se a ficar acordava mesmo assim, como qualquer outra pessoa faria? Qualquer outro que estivesse lidando com ele jamais confiaria em suas palavras como ela parecia fazer.

Freddy não entendia e era uma das coisas que o irritava tanto. Como uma esfinge, Helyse parecia um enigma que ninguém resolvia. E sentada ali, apenas o observando com os olhos azul-escuro refletindo o fogo, mais do que nunca, ela se parecia com uma esfinge.

De alguma forma, ele sentia-se irritado com ela e seu silêncio. Se não tivesse _dito _a ela que não a machucaria, teria se levantado naquele momento e tentado cortar-lhe a garganta.

"_Mas sou um homem de palavra, não sou?"_

"Certo, não posso dizer que estava esperando você." Ele murmurou, voltando sua atenção para a luva "Ou que esteja feliz em vê-la. Então, que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

Helyse continuou a encarar o homem queimado diante dela por algum tempo, sem dar resposta. O que podia dizer? Ela mesma não sabia _por que _havia desejado estar ali em primeiro lugar... Mas sua vida havia se distorcido de tal forma que ela não estava de fato surpresa com esse desejo. Aquele lugar parecia pertencer a uma parte da vida dela, a vida _passada _quando as coisas estavam dentro da rotina e as coisas eram mais compreensíveis. Agora, tudo lhe era confuso... E Helyse não sabia como agir ou se adaptar a isso.

"_E o que isto tem a ver com Freddy? Não é só o lugar e você sabe disso, ele também faz parte da coisa" _Ela pensou com amargura e deu de ombros em silêncio, enquanto tentava encontrar uma resposta para a pergunta dele. De fato, Freddy se tornara parte da vida dela, mas ela não podia dizer que gostava disso por mais acostumada com ele que ela estivesse... Aquele pensamento a fez lembrar-se de uma pessoa que fora parte da vida dela e a quem ela se acostumara... Mas jamais gostara. Naquela época ela havia apenas... Aceitado.

A memória a fez sentir como se seu sangue tivesse se tornado gelo e seu coração ardeu.

Por alguns segundos, Helyse e Freddy ficaram em silêncio, cada um ocupado com os próprios pensamentos e memórias até que a jovem murmurou.

"Não sei... Apenas fui para a cama pensando em estar aqui e aqui estou".

Freddy virou-se para ela com um sorriso de desdém. Helyse notou que as garras dele de fato tinham mais sangue do que ela se lembrava no sonho, logo o sangue fresco que ela notara pingando no chão de casa não podia ser dos seus amigos... Simplesmente não podia. Era sangue de uma vítima que, muito provavelmente, estava morta agora... Bem, ela provavelmente descobriria o nome da pessoa pela manhã e quem se importava com quem morrera? Ela não ligava. Uma vez que tinha certeza que após aquele pesadelo com Freddy tomando a forma de uma aranha imensa, nenhum de seus amigos teria adormecido.

"_E quem pode culpá-los? Aquilo foi, no mínimo, nojento." _

"Apenas pensando sobre estar aqui? E posso saber por quê? Não deveria estar pensando no seu namoradinho?" Freddy não conseguiu evitar perguntar em um tom de escárnio enquanto Helyse o encarava como se a possibilidade de namorar Jonathan não tivesse cruzado sua mente até o momento.

"Ele não é meu namorado e você sabe disso" Ela respondeu em um tom glacial de desprezo. Mas não era assim que os contos de fada terminavam? O príncipe coloca o sapato de cristal no pé da jovem suja e ela se transforma na princesa que merecia ser?

Não era este o sonho de todas as meninas?

Helyse não tinha certeza do que dizer agora e sentiu que sua face se tornava mais quente. Uma certa porção dela acreditava que Jonathan jamais sequer pensaria em sair com ela. Pelo amor de Deus, ele era um rapaz popular (a palavra veio em sua mente como que escrita em neon, brilhante e chamando a atenção) e ela estava o mais distante possível deste tipo de "grupo"... Tudo parecia muito bonito e romântico nos livros e filmes quando um homem popular e/ou rico se apaixonava e casava com uma pobre e rejeitada camponesa, no entanto, isto não era um conto de fadas. Era a vida real e as possibilidades de algo assim acontecer de verdade, eram, na opinião dela, zero. As pessoas que estão no topo jamais olham para aquelas que estão abaixo delas, mantém a cabeça erguida e só veem aqueles que estão no mesmo nível que elas...

As pessoas diriam que todos eram iguais e que se importavam uns com os outros e toda aquela besteira, mas era uma mentira. As pessoas nasciam naturalmente cheias de preconceitos e maldade, a única coisa que segura esses impulsos são leis, medo de ir para a cadeia ou Inferno. Poucos eram _naturalmente _bons de coração (e essas eram as pessoas que mais sofreriam em vida, quão injusto era isso?), muitos agem como se fossem bons e gentis quando não o são. Isto, para Helyse, era pura hipocrisia.

E agora Freddy vinha com essa idiotice sem sentido sobre um garoto lindo e popular saindo com uma que sempre era ou "invisível" ou o "bode expiatório" como ela? Aquilo era a maior piada e ela teria gargalhado se não fosse um tanto quanto triste.

"_Mas Jonathan tomou conta de mim, não foi?" _Ela pensou, tentando não olhar para suas mãos (coisa que ela sentia que poderia enfurecer Freddy ainda mais). Ainda que ela morrer antes de admitir qualquer coisa até para si mesma, fora bom ter alguém cuidando dela...

Freddy percebeu que a pergunta a deixara inconfortável e não gostou nada disso. Geralmente ela teria apenas o encarado como se ele fosse louco, não fazer uma declaração tão simples quanto o velho clichê "_ele-não-é-meu-namorado" _e então ficar olhando o chão daquela maneira tímida como agora. Desde aqueles malditos haviam entrado na vida dela, Helyse parecia estar mudando aos poucos, como se estivesse se recordando de como era ter sentimentos que não fossem tédio ou medo... Mas não era isto que o deixava zangado, se eles estivessem simplesmente mexendo com os sentimentos inexistentes dela, ele não daria a mínima, porém todos eles (principalmente aquele fodido garoto) estão mexendo _demais _com ela para o gosto dele. Freddy preferia quando ela era aquela moça que não se importava com quem morreria e cuidava apenas de si mesma.

"_E porque diabos eu estou me importando?" _Ele quase rosnou para si mesmo enquanto afiava as facas com raiva e imaginando-as cortando a garganta de Jonathan. Helyse notou e concluiu que era hora de mudar de assunto, ainda que não estivesse entendendo a razão, ela conseguia sentir que Freddy não estava gostando da direção da conversa. E sendo franca, ela mesma não estava gostando. Dava a ela uma sensação estranha, triste e amarga no estômago.

"E aí, vai me contar quem você matou hoje ou eu terei mesmo de esperar para descobrir?" Ela perguntou em um tom mais suave, como se aquilo não fosse mais do que um jogo.

Freddy riu enquanto examinava as lâminas e se voltou para ela com aquilo que alguém chamaria de um sorriso doentio de prazer.

"Ora, ora, e onde estaria a graça se eu simplesmente contasse? Não quero estragar a surpresa... Você terá de esperar e descobrir você mesma." Ele soava como um pai se recusando a contar para a filha que presente ele comprou para ela de Natal. Helyse entendeu que não adiantava insistir, pois não arrancaria nenhuma informação dele, portanto apenas suspirou e não disse nada mais sobre o assunto. Isto apenas fez Freddy pensar em outra coisa: Outra pessoa qualquer ficaria falando e falando sobre como matar era errado até que ficassem sem ar (e ele a essa altura teria perdido a paciência), mas aquela menina jamais sequer o olhara com desgosto quando o assunto era o fato de que ele era um assassino.

"_Estou acostumado demais com ela para o meu próprio bem. Eu deveria simplesmente matá-la agora mesmo e acabar com isso." _Ele pensou, mas decidiu apenas perguntar aquilo que rondava sua mente, algo que vinha lhe aborrecendo.

"Porque você nunca reclama disso? _Qual é o seu problema?" _Freddy perguntou, soando um pouco mais rude do que desejava, mesmo que a garota não tivesse dado a mínima, já estava acostumada com a falta de educação dele. Voltando-se para ele com um olhar confuso, Helyse não parecia entender.

"Do que diabos está falando? Reclamar do que?" Ela sinceramente pensou que ele se referia ao sangue que deixara pingar no chão da casa dela.

Freddy sentiu como se estivesse prestes a sacudi-la ou bater dela, como se ela fosse alguma máquina que se recusa a funcionar direito. Helyse, no tocante a certos assuntos, agia como se fosse mentalmente incapacitada.

"Sobre eu matar pessoas, sua vaca idiota! O que mais seria?" Ele tinha que se conter para não pronunciar a real pergunta: Porque ela não podia agir _normal? _No momento, ele não culpava os alunos que a tratavam como uma anormal na escola porque ela _era _anormal e isso com certeza irritava as pessoas após algum tempo.

Helyse não respondeu de imediato. Seria possível que Freddy estava tentando entendê-la? A troco de que? Helyse conhecia o Demônio dos Sonhos bem o bastante para ver que ele estava realmente irritado, talvez porque não conseguira matar ninguém do grupo dela naquela noite (ela se surpreendeu ao perceber que pensara neles como _seu _grupo) e, não querendo se ferir, a moça decidiu não provocá-lo. Ele não estava de bom humor.

Fazia um certo tempo desde que ela o vira assim...

"Quer dizer... Porque eu nunca reclamei que você mata pessoas? Como eu nunca tentei te convencer a parar?" Ela soava como uma criança tentando confirmar se compreendera direito a pergunta do professor na sala de aula, o que fez Freddy revirar os olhos. _O que mais poderia ser?_

Helyse por sua vez suspirou com irritação como se _Freddy _fosse o idiota e desta vez, estava _realmente_ aborrecida. Não era óbvio a essa altura? Ela adoraria não responder já que não estava acostumada (ou gostava de) falar sobre seus pensamentos e opiniões. Era um pouco chato.

"E funcionaria?" Ela perguntou, sua expressão se tornando uma de total sarcasmo e desdém. Naquele momento, seus olhos que poderiam parecer um oceano calmo (e quase morto), pareciam mais piscinas de um gelo escuro como uma lagoa no inverno, mas sua voz era um sussurro sereno. "Faria você parar com essa chacina? Não e estou certa de que você odiaria ter alguém agindo assim, lhe dizendo o que deveria fazer com sua vida, então porque eu desperdiçaria meu tempo?" Ela pensou por um momento se deveria ter dito "_morte"_, mas Freddy estava morto e ao mesmo tempo, não estava... Ele era tão confuso, parecia desafiar todas as leis de existência!

"Se sentiria melhor se eu parasse?" Ele perguntou, provocando-a. Helyse o encarava, uma mecha de seu cabelo caindo sobre sua face. Com a luz vindo do lado dela e ela o olhando daquela forma, ela parecia mais com o que ela realmente era: Uma jovem fria e sem coração, até egoísta, que não se importaria se alguém morresse diante de seus olhos.

"Para ser perfeitamente honesta, não dou a mínima para isso. Eu me sentiria muito melhor se você tivesse me deixado em paz..." Ela respondeu em uma voz baixa e então encarou os próprios pés como uma criança tímida pega dizendo algo tolo em classe. "Mas você não o faria, mesmo que eu pedisse"

"Não, não o faria." Ele voltou a afiar suas lâminas, desejando que Helyse simplesmente fosse embora. Mas uma coisa pelo menos ficara clara: Ela _realmente _não se importava se ele era um assassino. Enquanto Helyse até se importava com seus "amigos", o resto do mundo podia morrer de uma morte dolorosa que ela não se incomodava. E se Jonathan não tivesse chamado-a para se juntar ao time, ela ainda não estaria se importando com ninguém que não fosse ela mesma. Aqueles adolescentes eram as primeiras pessoas com as quais ela se importava, tudo porque ela já não os via como "_colegais de time", _mas como amigos.

Helyse percebeu a postura de Freddy e seus olhos e decidiu que era a hora ideal para se afastar. Aprendera sobre sua linguagem corporal e naquele momento, ela dizia em bom tom que ele estava realmente furioso e mataria qualquer ser vivo que ficasse perto dele tempo suficiente.

"_Ele é tão confuso às vezes... Parece um bipolar" _Ela pensou e se ergueu lentamente, se afastando não da sala da caldeira, mas apenas dele. Silenciosa como um fantasma, ela apenas andou pelo local, reconhecendo alguns lugares aqui e ali como a plataforma onde ela cantara para si mesma enquanto Taýra era morta. Isto lhe trouxe uma estranha sensação, nostálgica, porém aquecedora.

Freddy tinha razão em um ponto: Ela não se importava e nem tentava se importar. Porque deveria? Parecia sem sentido tentar sentir pena de alguém que ela sequer conhecia. E hipócrita também.

Entrementes, ela se importava _sim _com seus amigos. E se importava com Jonathan.

Lentamente, Helyse começou a murmurar uma melodia que lentamente evolui para uma canção que ecoou pelo resto da sala da caldeira como a canção de um fantasma.

"_You're a part time lover – Você é um amante de meio período  
and a full time friend – e um amigo em tempo integral  
The monkey on you're back is the latest trend – O seu vício é a última moda  
I don't see what anyone can see, - Eu não vejo o que qualquer um pode ver  
in anyone else – Em mais ninguém  
But you" – Além de você_

Freddy podia ouvir a voz dela e era como ouvir um fantasma cantando. De fato, aquela não era uma má comparação, era? Não, ele podia imaginar Helyse andando pela sala da caldeira com a camisola azul-clara e cantando para si mesma. A cor clara da roupa, pele e cabelo (poucas cores não seriam claras naquela escuridão) somadas ao silêncio e escuridão do ambiente aumentavam a força da imagem...

Exceto os olhos dela. Aqueles olhos de esfinge...

"_E em que merda eu estou pensando?"_

**XxX**

_I kiss you on the brain – Eu te beijo no cérebro  
in the shadow of a train – Na sombra de um trem  
I kiss you all starry eyed, - Eu beijo com um olhar estrelado  
my body's swinging from side to side – Meu corpo balançando de um lado para o outro  
I don't see what anyone can see, - Eu não vejo o que qualquer um pode ver  
in anyone else – Em mais ninguém  
But you" – Além de você_

Helyse quase riu quando pensou em Jonathan. Sim, o cara popular de quem muitas meninas gostavam e alguns rapazes gostariam de ser ele. Aquilo não era um tanto estúpido? Quando alguém era popular no colegial, algumas pessoas podiam começar a se vestir como ele ou ela, usar a mesma maquiagem e penteado... Quase como se o Popular (ela pensou que a palavra merecia mesmo P maiúsculo) fosse uma celebridade.

"_Bem, talvez eles sejam... Sim, de certa forma, são, não são?" _Verdade, mas de alguma forma isso ainda soava... Idiota. Mesmo que ela pudesse entender quando alguém queria estar em qualquer outro lugar e ser qualquer outra pessoa... A jovem sentiu-se um pouco envergonhada já que, no fundo, não estava em posição de julgar ninguém, mas do jeito que as coisas eram na escola dela... Não conseguia evitar achar aquilo uma idiotice e desprezar.

"_E porque eu não consigo esquecer aquilo?" _Ela pensou um pouco triste, recordando uma época em que ela teria dado tudo o que tinha e era para... Bem, que se danasse. Não importava mais, só que ultimamente todo aquele medo e tudo que vinha acontecendo estavam trazendo de volta memórias que ela teria dado um órgão para esquecer para sempre...

_Here is the church and here is the steeple – Aqui está a igreja e ali está o campanário  
We sure are cute for two ugly people – Nós somos de fato fofos para duas pessoas feias  
I don't see what anyone can see, - Eu não vejo o que qualquer um pode ver  
in anyone else – Em mais ninguém  
But you" – Além de você_

Mas aquilo que Freddy havia dito sobre ela sair com Jonathan... Certo, novamente, aquele era o final que aparecia em contos de fada e filmes... Ela se recordava de como se sentira aquecida por dentro quando ele lhe beijara o rosto, quando ele segurara suas mãos e a ajudara...

Ele tinha sido gentil de verdade com ela, ele tinha estado...

_Extremamente apavorado quando notara o estado atual das mãos dela. Estavam em um estado lamentável e ainda sangrando quando eles acordaram. Quando ela murmurara febrilmente sobre sua habilidade nos sonhos, Jonathan mal a escutara por estar mais preocupado com o estado dela para ouvir._

_E os outros também estavam preocupados com outras coisas._

"_Minha perna! Porra! Isso dói!" Ela podia ouvir alguém gritando, mas queria ser amaldiçoada se sabia quem era. Lentamente tentou sentar sem usar as mãos para apoiar o peso do corpo, elas não haviam doído durante o sonho, mas agora ardiam com tal intensidade que lhe custava todo o autocontrole não gritar._

"_Ah, merda, AH MERDA!" Outra voz gritando, mas não parecia um grito de dor._

"_Calma, vá com calma..." Jonathan disse enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado dela e a ajudava a sentar. Também estava ferido, havia marcas dos fios de teia em seus pescoço e pulsos, mas ele parecia ter-se esquecido delas e um de seus braços estava em volta dos ombros de Helyse._

_The pebbles forgive me,– As pedras me perdoam  
the trees forgive me – As árvores me perdoam.  
So why can't, you forgive me? – Então porque você não pode me perdoar?  
I don't see what anyone can see, - Eu não vejo o que qualquer um pode ver  
in anyone else – Em mais ninguém  
But you" – Além de você_

"_Oh, inferno! Ah, Deus!" Ele conseguiu reconhecer os gritos de Jessica. Suas pernas pareciam feridas e Helyse não percebera no sonho. "_Como se eu pudesse notar qualquer coisa naquela hora" _ela pensou consigo mesma, encarando as mãos enquanto tentava seguras as lágrimas de dor. Seu coração ardia como se ela tivesse corrido por milhas e estivesse a beira de um ataque cardíaco. _

_Kurt segurava o braço murmurando em dor, tentando parar um sangramento. Helyse conseguia ver o sangue pingando no chão, na forma de círculos. _

"_Jonathan, precisamos de ajuda aq... CARAMBA! O que houve com ela?" Mark agora se aproximara para pedir ajuda ao amigo e vira as mãos de Helyse. Não era uma visão bonita: As palmas eram uma teia de cortes sangrentos e fundos, a pele já não era alva, mas vermelha e as roupas dela estavam ensanguentadas. Era possível ver que em alguns pontos a pele parecia a ponto de cair devido aos cortes, e ainda havia cortes menores nos braços. _

"_Por favor... Ai..." Jessica sentara e chorava. Helyse viu suas pernas: As calças haviam sido parcialmente destroçadas e pelo que ela podia ver, parecia que Freddy, naquela forma monstruosa, tentara perfurar uma das pernas dela com uma de suas patas e arrancá-la do corpo da moça. Apesar dos próprios ferimentos, Kurt se aproximara e tentava acalmá-la. _

_Apesar de estar mais preocupada consigo mesma, Helyse sentiu um pouco de compaixão por Jessica e desejou que pudesse fazer algo por ela. Amelia parecia acabada, mas não tão ferida e ao lado de Jessica, murmurava estupidamente alguma coisa parecendo como se já não soubesse de fato onde estava e nem quem era. Helyse não entendeu porque se sentia daquele jeito. Era ilógico, se houvesse algo que ela pudesse ou devesse ter feito para ajudá-las, então seu sentimento faria sentido, mas naquela hora não houvera nada que pudesse ser feito!_

"_Há algumas coisas naquela caixa cinza ali! Sabia que íamos precisar!" Jonathan respondeu em um grito, mais para Amélia (a menos ferida na sala), mas a garota não se moveu. "AMELIA! A caixa cinza na mesa!"_

_Como se o grito a tivesse acordado definitivamente, Amelia se moveu, trêmula e desajeitada, agarrando a caixa e tirando dela tubos, gazes, pomadas e uma pequena garrafa de soro. _

_Jonathan, ainda segurava Helyse, como se sentisse por ela._

_I will find my nitch in your car – Eu acharei meu graveto no seu carro  
With my mp3 DVD rumple-packed guitar – Com meu mp3, DVD, violão  
I don't see what anyone can see, - Eu não vejo o que qualquer um pode ver  
in anyone else – Em mais ninguém  
But you" – Além de você_

"_Você sabia que precisaríamos disso..." Ela murmurara para ele, que estava pedindo por algumas das coisas que Amélia tirava da caixa de primeiros socorros. Agora a moça ajudava Jessica a limpar as feridas enquanto Mark tomava conta das próprias feridas e examinava uma ferida que Amelia tinha nas costas. Apesar de Amelia ter murmurado algo sobre Helyse e Mark ter perguntado a Jonathan sobre o estado de ambos, Helyse não conseguia se lembrar do que haviam dito exatamente._

"_Bem... Eu..." Ele disse para ela enquanto segurava as mãos dela entre as dele, tomando cuidado para não tocar as feridas (ou ao menos tentando). Ela balançou a cabeça devagar._

"_Não... Foi bom... Você planejou... Deixou isto perto de nós" Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, mas Jonathan assentiu. Sim, ele deixara a caixa perto, para o caso de alguém estar seriamente ferido quando acordassem, a caixa de primeiros socorros estaria o mais perto possível assim como telefone, pronto para chamar uma ambulância. _

_Isto deu a Helyse um estranho sentimento, não exatamente aquecedor, mas ela não sabia o que era. E distraída como estava, sequer prestou atenção._

"_Graças a Deus que ninguém teve ferimentos mais sérios... Quero dizer, não que isto não esteja doendo, claro" Ele acrescentou como se temesse tê-la ofendido. Era até que adorável o modo como ele agia, com aquela situação sendo estranha para ambos, mas eles no momento agiam de acordo com seus respectivos instintos. Jonathan não era de questionar seus próprios atos. _

"_Você também está ferido" Ela murmurou e ergueu a outra mão como se quisesse tocar-lhe o pescoço, mas a dor a impediu. Mal conseguia mover as mãos de tanta dor e Jonathan notou, puxando-a gentilmente e ajudando-a a se levantar. Devido a perda de sangue, ela terminou se apoiando nele_

"_Eu ficarei bem, vamos..." Ele se virou para os outros. "Ei, alguém aí pode me ajudar aqui com a Hell?"_

_Os outros não responderam diretamente. Jessica estava muito ocupada chorando, mas murmurou qualquer coisa sobre ajudá-los assim que terminasse. Amelia ainda estava em um estado de choque e nada disse. Kurt idem. Mark, porém respondeu com uma seriedade que Helyse jamais vira nele._

"_Estarei com vocês em um minuto"_

_Jonathan a levou até outra sala... Não era realmente uma sala separada por porta, apenas dobrando o canto. Ele fez Helyse sentar-se em uma pequena poltrona e ajoelhou-se diante dela, pegando as mãos dela delicadamente e olhando-as com uma expressão doce, mas estranha. _

_Up up down down – Para cima, para cima, para baixo, para baixo  
left right left right B A start – Esquerda, direita, esquerda, direita, A, B, começar  
Just because we use cheats – Só porque usamos cheats  
doesn't mean we're not smart – Não quer dizer que não sejamos espertos  
I don't see what anyone can see, - Eu não vejo o que qualquer um pode ver  
in anyone else – Em mais ninguém  
But you" – Além de você_

_Antes que Helyse pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele beijou aquelas palmas ensanguentadas e começou a limpar as feridas com um algodão com soro. No mesmo segundo, Helyse sentiu como se sua face estivesse em chamas. Imaginara que ele apenas lhe daria as coisas necessárias, não que fosse realmente tomar conta das feridas ele mesmo._

"_H-Hey... Eu posso fazer isso... Cuide das suas..." Mas não conseguira continuar quando ele ergueu o rosto e encarou-a nos olhos. Pela primeira vez, ela percebeu que ele era belo e não conseguiu evitar corar estando sob aquele olhar verde e tão intenso._

"_Você salvou minha vida esta noite... Eu poderia ter morrido se você não tivesse lutado contra aquela teia.."_

"_Talvez, mas não... Não foi... Quero dizer... Eu não estava pensando. E não podemos ter certeza de que você teria morrido ou não..."_

"_Não muda o fato..." Ele respondeu sem olhar para ela. No fundo, Jonathan estava surpreso. Ele se acostumara com a ideia de que Helyse Blake era uma aberração e que não possuía qualquer tipo de sentimentos, nem tristeza, nem felicidade, nada. Mas ele vira que estava errado quando a vira esta noite: Assustada e preocupada com outros e agora ela buscava esconder que estava à beira das lágrimas. Isto o fazia sentir-se envergonhado pelas coisas que ele pensara e dissera sobre ela e agora se perguntava se Helyse jamais chorara na escola quando os outros a atormentavam não porque ela não se importava, mas porque não possuía lágrimas o suficiente. _

_E quem poderia dizer que ela não chorara quando estivera sozinha em casa?_

_Ele não sabia nada a respeito dela... E agora estava arrependido do que dissera. Ela parecia ter sentimentos, mas era como se os tivesse de forma diferente. _

_You are always trying to keep it real – Você sempre tenta manter isso real  
I'm in love with how you feel – Estou apaixonada por seu jeito de sentir  
I don't see what anyone can see, - Eu não vejo o que qualquer um pode ver  
in anyone else – Em mais ninguém  
But you" – Além de você_

"E não é assim com todos?" _Ele pensou, embaraçado. "_Cada pessoa tem sua própria e opinião. É a mesma coisa, cada pessoa tem um jeito próprio de sentir e pensar de forma diferente dos outros, mas não é desculpa para tratar alguém como... Como..." _Ele não conseguia encontrar uma definição, mas não importava. A forma como certas pessoas tratavam outras não era apenas cruel: Era obscena. E o que fazia tudo pior era que as pessoas que chutavam outras no corredor iriam achar extremamente engraçado quando essas outras "aberrações" caíam. Mesmo se quebrassem um dente, iriam rir como se fossem palhaços e sua dor, irreal. _

_Pensando nisso, ele sentiu-se sujo e como se não merecesse tocar essa moça racional diante dele, de quem ele havia rido e ainda assim, ela o ajudara hoje._

_Jonathan não era santo. Dissera coisas sobre ela e _para_ ela, tomara seu lugar na multidão daqueles que riam quando alguém atingia seu braço e fazia os livros caírem e não faria nada quando alguém colocasse o pé diante dela, fazendo Helyse cair com o rosto no chão e não gritaria em defesa dela se alguém chutasse sua cabeça._

_Tudo que Jonathan vira fora uma menina que sempre olhava para o chão, o rosto meio escondido pelo cabelo. Uma garota que jamais dizia uma palavra na sala de aula e que era perturbadora pelo fato de que jamais _mostrava _sentimentos. Agora ele via que só porque ela não demonstrava, não queria dizer que não os tivesse..._

_Mas era difícil dizer "me perdoe"... Muito difícil..._

_We both have shiny – Nós dois temos brilhantes  
happy fits of rage – felizes acessos de raiva  
You want more fans – Você quer mais fãs  
I want more stage – Eu quero mais palco  
I don't see what anyone can see, - Eu não vejo o que qualquer um pode ver  
in anyone else – Em mais ninguém  
But you" – Além de você_

"_Jonathan?" Ele ouviu-a chamando com uma voz doce e tímida. Terminara de por bandagens em suas mãos e agora apenas as acariciava, sentindo como eram frias e desejando que pudesse aquecê-las. _

"_Sim, Hell?" Ele a olhou, inseguro se ela gostara do apelido que Jessica lhe dera, mas a única reação dela foi uma expressão fraca e um pouco triste... _

"_Obrigada..." Ela murmurou naquele tom suave, sua voz mais baixa que um murmúrio. _

_Nenhum deles notou os sussurros vindo da outra sala ou que nem Jessica nem Mark tinham vindo ver como estavam, como haviam dito que fariam._

_Don Quixote was a steel driving man – Don Quixote era um condutor durão  
My name is Adam I'm your biggest fan – Meu nome é Adam, sou seu maior fã  
I don't see what anyone can see, - Eu não vejo o que qualquer um pode ver  
in anyone else – Em mais ninguém  
But you" – Além de você_

O modo como ele praticamente a abraçara enquanto a ajudava a se sentar... Fora bom, Helyse não podia negar... Ela sentira-se... Bem, _protegida. _Mas seu estado de mente fora tal qual que não estivera pensando direito. Tudo que vira fora sangue, suas mãos cheias de sangue... Embora pudesse ver bem os cortes, não prestara atenção _neles _exatamente. Tudo o que vira fora o sangue... Todo aquele sangue...

E havia ainda aquela conexão com Freddy, o que ela não contara a ninguém. Novamente, podia imaginar isto como uma corrente em volta deles.

"_Às vezes é como se as coisas ao meu redor não quisessem que eu esquecesse o que aconteceu naquele dia..." _Fora um dia ou noite? Não sabia. Sempre tentava não pensar a respeito. Mas era isso. Primeiro Freddy vira parte daquela lembrança e agora isto...

"_Droga... Pare de pensar nisso! Foi há anos! Malditos anos atrás!" _Ela pensou, com raiva de si mesma. Não queria se recordar, não porque a fazia se lembrar de quem era, mas porque era doloroso. Helyse não tinha arrependimentos pelo que fizera. Não era isso que fazia a memória ser tão dolorosa.

"_É, continue assim. Porque já não conta para Jonathan sobre isso e aproveita para falar que se não tivesse mantido sua boca fechada, Russo estaria vivo?" _Mas jamais faria isso. Em dois casos, não se arrependia. Fora parcialmente culpada na morte de Russo, sim, e não estava nem aí. Até se divertira!

_Squinched up your face and did a dance – Levanto sua cabeça e faço uma dança  
You shook a little turd – Você tira uma sujeira  
out of the bottom of your pants – Da parte de baixo da calça  
I don't see what anyone can see, - Eu não vejo o que qualquer um pode ver  
in anyone else – Em mais ninguém  
But you" – Além de você_

Mas imaginar a expressão de Jonathan se ele soubesse, era surpreendentemente doloroso. Ela, que jamais se importara com o que pensavam dela, agora estava preocupada e com medo disso.

_But you – Além de você_

Ela tinha medo de ver o desapontamento e ódio nos olhos dele. Aqueles olhos que a faziam sentir-se como se não houvesse escuridão... Nenhuma escuridão no mundo, nenhuma escuridão nos sonhos e nenhuma escuridão ou pecado em sua alma...

Embora houvesse. Ambos. E ela não tinha arrependimentos... Sobre nenhum dos dois.

**XxX**

A manhã cumprimentou Springwood com um céu cinzento e nublado que anunciava que uma tempestade cairia a qualquer momento. E isto combinava com o humor do resto do grupo.

Helyse não estava surpresa em ver que Amelia não viera à escola e que Jessica, que geralmente usava shorts ou uma saia, estava de calças longas. Algumas pessoas em sua classe, perguntavam a Kurt como ele machucara o braço e Helyse sabia que ele estava contando mentiras, mas não ouviu quais eram.

Desnecessário dizer, ninguém perguntou a ela porque suas mãos estavam envoltas em bandagens. Isto não a aborreceu, ela mal percebeu o ocorrido, tinha outras coisas em mente.

O que chamava sua atenção era como algumas pessoas pareciam tristes e havia rumores de que alguém morrera. Helyse sabia que fora Freddy, mas ainda não sabia quem fora a vítima e não sabia como perguntar a alguém... E depois da última noite, não se sentia confortável em perguntar a Kurt, ele já parecia estar muito mal.

Poderia ter sido Amanda? Fazia sentido. Freddy estaria ferindo Kurt ao fazê-lo... Quando pensou sobre isto, percebeu que não a feria. Okay, ela salvara Amanda, mas não possuía sentimentos em relação à menina como _pessoa_.

"_É apenas uma menininha... Foi só por isso que eu a ajudei. Eu estava lá e podia fazer algo." _Era muito simples. Se Amanda fosse mais velha, Helyse não teria feito nada, mas novamente, ela era uma criança. Mas se tivesse sido morta agora, Helyse não se importaria. Não era como se pudesse ter feito algo.

"_Mas se Amanda tivesse morrido, Kurt sequer teria vindo à escola hoje, não é?" _Mesmo se tivesse vindo, estaria com uma aparência pior do que a que apresentava atualmente. "_E por sinal, Helyse, você tem realmente olhado para o espelho ultimamente?"_

No fim, descobriu o nome do morto no almoço. Helyse trouxera comida de casa, mas desta vez não foi para a arquibancada onde ficava normalmente, mas foi sentar-se com os outros. Jessica estava horrível: Seus olhos estavam vermelhos como se tivesse chorado por horas e não usava maquiagem. Helyse poderia não ser amiga da menina, mas admitia que jamais a vira em tal estado de desespero.

"Jessica?" Ela perguntou lentamente. A moça a encarou estupidamente e nada disse, embora algo parecesse faiscar em seus olhos. Ao lado de Helyse, Kurt murmurou.

"Evelyn Sanderson morreu..." Helyse piscou duas vezes... Do fundo de sua mente, veio uma risada alta e aguda, palavras que pareciam fazer um eco.

"_E aí, alguém notou que você está viva?"_

Uma garota de cabelos negros que pisara em sua mão...

"_Porque você não morre, Blake?"_

Sim, ela conhecia Evelyn Sanderson. Fora quem pisara em sua mão no dia em que voltara para a escola após o coma... Evelyn costumava ser uma das pessoas que preferiam a atormentá-la a ignorá-la e aquela cena entre elas não fora a pior que já acontecera.

E agora, Evelyn estava morta. Helyse não conseguia evitar sentir um tanto quanto agradada. Já vai tarde, desgraçada. Ela sentia-se grata e mesmo que soubesse que Krueger não fizera isto por ela, iria agradecê-lo assim mesmo assim que o visse. Menos uma pessoa para azucriná-la.

"E-Ela não me-merecia isso" Jessica soluçou. Helyse logo se lembrou de que Evelyn e Jessica eram amigas. Não era surpresa que ela estivesse tão triste. "Ela era tão... Tão boa! Ela era uma boa amiga!"

Helyse teria adorado debater se Evelyn era uma boa pessoa ou não, mas resolveu ficar calada, ainda que em sua mente pudesse se recordar do dia em que Evelyn lhe perguntara se sua mãe morrera de desespero porque a filha era uma coisa como ela ou se fugira para não ter que criá-la.

"Bem..." Ela começou, mas não sabia o que dizer para confortar Jessica. Para isto, precisaria lamentar a morte de Evelyn e ela não sentia isso. Em seu ponto de vista, Evelyn era um tormento e era ótimo que tivesse morrido. Ela queria até detalhes de como Freddy a matara e só lamentava não ter estado presente durante o assassinato.

Jessica olhou Helyse, respirando depressa como um cavalo com a boca fechando até que seus lábios fossem uma linha fina.

"Olha aqui, o que..." Ela pareceu perdida em palavras e então olhou para Kurt com raiva. "Kurt!"

Helyse não entendia o que Jessica queria dizer. Kurt, porém, parecia chateado com alguma coisa e Jonathan estava irritado.

"Jessica, de novo não..."

"O que de novo não?" Helyse perguntou, confusa sobre o que estava acontecendo. Jessica se voltou para ela e Helyse percebeu que a moça estava a beira das lágrimas. Bem, com a amiga morta, nada surpreendente, mas porque ela parecia zangada com _ela? _O que _ela _tinha feito?

Jessica respirou fundo como se estivesse se controlando para não gritar e falou em um tom geralmente usado para crianças pequenas.

"Olha.. Blake... Será que você poderia não sentar mais com a gente?" Seu tom de voz era o de um adulto pedindo à criança para não se meter na "conversa dos adultos", um tom de voz que ela com certeza pensava que era doce, mas Helyse sentia o que havia por detrás disso.

A garota não respondeu. Deveria ter sabido. Era evidente... Quem andava enganando? Não acabara de se recordar que Jessica era amiga de Evelyn?

E porque isto lhe feria assim? Como algo que não era uma surpresa, algo que ela sabia que aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, poderia feri-la, se era esperada? Helyse sentia seu coração arder e fez o possível para controlar a dor, expulsando seus sentimentos... Não sumiu de todo, mas melhorou um pouco...

"Jéssica, só porque você está chateada..." Jonathan começou, mas Jessica o ignorou..

"Não é que não queremos você no time, é só que gostaríamos... Eu gostaria que... Você não comesse mais conosco... Sabe, meus amigos estavam me perguntando sobre isso e... Bem, é melhor que você não ande mais conosco, pelo menos não na escola"

"_Não é melhor dizer logo que você não quer ser vista com alguém que não seja popular?" _Helyse pensou. "_Viu, só, Freddy? Você não estava dizendo algo noite passada sobre eu sair com Jonathan? Deveria ouvir Jessica, ela poderia lhe ensinar uma coisa ou duas..."_

"Jessica!" Jonathan chamou-a, em tom zangado. "Pare com isso! Você está sendo apenas..."

"Sendo o que? Não é só isso!" Ela se virou de Jonathan para Helyse e abandonou o tom doce de voz. Seus olhos queimavam de raiva e dor e sua voz era gélida, nervosa e rancorosa. "Merda! E tem mais! Taýra e Scott morreram e essa maldita coisa está viva? Evelyn era boa e doce e Taýra também! Scott... Ele era..." Jessica soluçou e parecia furiosa de modo que era difícil apenas falar e não começar a chorar.

Helyse queria se erguer e ir embora. Mas viu-se colada à cadeira. Algumas pessoas olhavam para eles agora, mas felizmente Jessica ainda não estava gritando, apenas sussurrando... Ainda assim, suas lágrimas e expressão bastavam para chamar a atenção.

"Cacete! Porque _você_ não morreu? Scott _merecia _estar vivo! Porque não foi você? Deveria ter sido você!"

Helyse finalmente encontrou forças para se levantar e saiu da cafeteria em silêncio. Podia ouvir as pessoas sussurrando e sentia olhares furiosos pesando sobre ela como se fossem de aço. Podia ouvir Jessica dizendo algo para Jonathan e os outros.

"Não me venha com essa! Taýra e Scott morreram, Evelyn morreu e ela não? Porque isso? Porque Evelyn, de quem a vaca não gostava, teve que morrer? Porque não ela? Evelyn nunca fez mal a ninguém!"

A cafeteria era próxima do campo, onde Helyse caminhou notando as nuvens no céu. A chuva estava próxima e cairia logo... Ótimo. Ele gostava de chuva.

Bem, não estava mesmo surpresa com _nada _que acontecera. A garota sabia que era um acontecimento inevitável... Sabia... Mas na verdade, Helyse esperara que acontecesse mais tarde, após derrotarem Krueger (e se ainda estivessem vivos), não enquanto eram... Bem "colegas de time".

A chuva começou a cair. Ao invés de sair para se abrigar, Helyse permaneceu ali, deixando a chuva cair sobre si, sentindo cada gota cair em sua pele e cabelo, sem se importar se ainda teria aulas e as assistira molhada. O prazer valia a pena... Ela ainda se recordava de um tempo em que teria dado tudo para sentir a chuva... Parecia lavá-la por inteiro, limpando-a.

"_Não pense a respeito..." _Ela sussurrou para si mesma e tentou expulsar memórias de anos atrás e momentos atrás, tentando se focar apenas na chuva, em cada gota e como era boa a sensação da chuva contra sua pele... Como o cheiro era bom... Tão limpo e puro...

Helyse escutou alguém atrás dela e se voltou, esperando (quase desejando) que fosse Krueger, mas não era ele...

"Hey, Helyse..."

Era Jonathan. Talvez tivesse vindo dizer que ela ainda era do time e toda essa baboseira? Provavelmente. Ou talvez não, afinal, ela não pensava que o poder que demonstrara fosse uma grande ajuda.

"Sim?" A moça perguntou, querendo que ele apenas dissesse o que queria e desse o fora. No momento, Helyse queria ficar sozinha e não ser lembrada de como fora idiota em até mesmo considerar que poderia ser amiga deles. Como pensara na última noite, eles não estavam no mesmo nível social, pelo menos não na hierarquia escolar.

"Olhe, a Jessica está... Ela está um bocado triste... Então não leve a sério e..." Ele não conseguia dizer nada. Correra atrás dela, preocupado e irritado com as palavras de Jessica e agora não sabia o que dizer para confortar aquela moça diante dele, que apenas o encarava, pacientemente, como se apenas esperando que ele dissesse o que tinha para dizer.

Os olhos azuis escuro dela apenas o miraram e naquele momento, ele a achou bela, com a chuva caindo sobre ela.

"Porque eu deveria estar chateada? Tudo o que ela disse não é nada além da verdade..." Helyse disse lentamente e embora sua voz não tivesse tristeza, Jonathan sentiu pena dela. Havia mais que pena, havia um desejo de estar ali por ela, de escutá-la.

"_Por favor, não..." _Ele pensou... Mas "por favor, não" o quê? O que o incomodava naquela visão?

"Helyse, isso não..." Ele começou, mas Helyse o interrompeu.

"Ora, é sim." Sua expressão era tão doce que ele não entendia. "Scott era namorado dela. É mais que natural que ela deseje que eu estivesse morta e ele, vivo."

Embora fizesse sentido, Jonathan achou que não era natural. E mesmo que Helyse não chorasse, ele sabia que Jessica a magoara, pelo menos até certo ponto... E enquanto algumas pessoas estavam confortando Jessica, pessoas que nada sabiam sobre Krueger, não havia ninguém confortando Helyse.

"_Por favor, pare... Com essa expressão."_

"Então, não tenho motivos para me importar." E ainda assim, ela se importava. Qualquer imbecil podia ver. Ela pensara que eram amigos e agora via que estava errada.

Olhando para ela, Jonathan podia ver como seus olhos eram bonitos... Ela não era a garota mais bela que ele já vira, mas aqueles olhos...

"_Olhos de esfinge... Exatamente como olhos de esfinge..." _Ele percebeu que não conseguia ler aqueles olhos... Havia emoções que ele não conseguia definir e algo mais, como um enigma ou um grande segredo que ela não queria compartilhar com as pessoas...

Mas Jonathan não conseguia evitar encará-la... Ela parecia tão bela e tão só que ele não conseguia parar de pensar em todas as vezes em que testemunhara, fizera ou tomara parte em alguma piada cruel sobre ela (ou qualquer outro dos considerados "excluídos") e como jamais parara para pensar se estava ferindo-a ou não... Era tudo engraçado demais e divertido demais... E mesmo quando as pessoas falavam sobre bullying, ele concordaria que era algo nojento e uma coisa horrível, mas não parava com as zombarias, porque...

Por quê? Porque era tão engraçado? Porque ele jamais considerara que poderia estar ferindo a ela ou a qualquer um dos outros de quem já rira e zombara? Porque jamais notara que ela sempre comia sozinha, nunca era convidada para festas e tinha que fazer trabalhos escolares sozinha e nunca parara para pensar que ela não tinha pais e, portanto, ninguém para quem pudesse contar os problemas em casa? Porque nunca parara para pensar, nem por um momento, se ela chorava sozinha em casa?

Sim, talvez por causa de tudo isso.

Helyse continuava a olhar para ele, sem um traço de emoção, seus olhos de esfinge perturbadores como sempre... Um enigma que ele jamais seria capaz de decifrar, ela permanecia imóvel como se só esperando que ele fosse embora.

Ao invés disso, Jonathan caminhou até ela e a abraçou.

Pôde senti-la ter um espasmo em seu abraço, como se esperasse tudo menos isso (e estava certo). Ele sentia-a tremer, mas não sabia se era de frio ou de algo mais...

"Jonathan?" Ela perguntou, subitamente muito mais tímida que antes e olhou para ele como se não pudesse entendê-lo. "Saia... Me solte, você está ficando ensopado..."

"Você também..." Ele respondeu em um sussurro, surpreso como sua própria voz soava madura. Helyse tentou se libertar, mas ele não permitiu. Sentia que não poderia, que se a soltasse, ela desapareceria como um estranho sonho ou ilusão. Helyse ainda o olhava confusa e até mesmo... Assustada?

Lentamente, como se ela fosse um pequeno animal que ele não queria assustar, ele se inclinou e a beijou.

* * *

**A canção deste capítulo se chama "**_**Anyone Else But You**__", _**direitos reservados à **_**Moldy Peaches**__._**Nenhum dinheiro foi ganho aqui. Canção pedida por **_**Tiny-SpockhatesTacos. **_


	19. Capítulo Dezenove: Pesadelo Ardente

**Capítulo Dezenove – Pesadelo Ardente**

Embora Helyse não pudesse se incomodar _menos_ com o fato de Evelyn Sanderson estar morta, a notícia fizera mais do que abalar os amigos dela. Nala Jensen e Adriana Lecter, a ruiva e a jovem de cabelos castanhos que costumavam andar com Evelyn, haviam sido vistas com os olhos vermelhos de choro, muito quietas e inconsoláveis. Adriana parecera estar em um sério estado de choque e fora levada a enfermaria após um acesso de choro interminável (ao menos fora o rumor que Helyse ouvira na classe).

Alguns professores avisaram sobre a possibilidade de haver um assassino a solta e, após pedirem um minuto de silêncio pela alma de Evelyn, avisaram aos alunos para terem cuidado, não andarem sozinhos em lugares desertos... O mesmo de sempre.

Helyse teria considerado tudo aquilo até que _agradável_ e, de certa forma, engraçado, se não estivesse em choque. Não por ter percebido que se sentia... Bem, não exatamente _feliz_, mas _agradavelmente satisfeita_ e disposta a agradecer a Krueger por ter matado a garota (ainda que soubesse que ele não fizera tal coisa para agradá-la), isso não a surpreendera nem a afetara.

Seu choque vinha do fato de Jonathan tê-la beijado.

Não era como se aquela tivesse sido a primeira vez que alguém a beijava (embora fosse a primeira vez em um bom tempo), mas de certo modo _fora_ a primeira vez. E para ela, não fazia _o menor sentido_. Sua mente não conseguia compreender porque o rapaz agira assim. Helyse sequer reagira de imediato, ficara estática, tensa, não gostando muito de ser tocada dessa forma (embora uma parte mínima dela tivesse registrado o quão bom era o calor do corpo dele) e a princípio tentara se soltar, para depois apenas esperar. No momento que ele separou-se dela, Helyse conseguiu livrar-se do abraço e correra como uma gazela fugindo de um tigre. Não prestara atenção às aulas durante o resto do dia e ignorara as zombarias que, devido ao medo e luto da maioria, foram poucas e mesmo quando Nala e Adriana, embargadas e soluçantes, lhe atiraram algumas palavras de veneno enquanto ela se encaminhava para a classe, Helyse mal escutou.

Racional como era, a moça não acreditava que Jonathan a beijara por _amor_. Isso era até estupidez. Os dois sequer se conheciam e mesmo assim, ela não conseguia negar que se sentira bem com o carinho e uma parte dela esperava que, fosse qual fosse o sentimento que o fizera beijá-la, que fosse pelo menos _genuíno_... Talvez ele o tivesse feito por pena ou apenas para consolá-la após o que Jessica lhe dissera, mas isso era melhor do que se ele tivesse feito o que fizera por alguma razão de origens mais _físicas_, que para ela, eram as mais vazias.

Ele não a amava, ela tinha certeza disso. Nem a conhecia.

Certo?

"_Não que eu devesse estar pensando nisso no momento..." _Ela se censurou, apanhando uma caixa de papelão com embalagens de suco e colocando em um canto do estoque. "_Será que eu deveria perguntar para ele porque fez isso?" _Achou que não deveria fazer isso, embora quisesse. Não gostava de sentir-se confusa e preferia que ele dissesse de uma vez seus motivos. Poderia não ser grande coisa para Jonathan, mas para Helyse aquilo fora uma coisa tão inusitada que beirara o surreal.

E ela _gostara_.

Espiou através da cortina de tiras de plástico para ver a clientela. A lanchonete por vezes tinha como clientes alguns dos alunos do colégio, e o que ela não precisava era ter que atender o grupo de amigos de Evelyn, especialmente se Nala estivesse no meio. Com Adriana não se preocupava muito, percebera-a andando pelo corredor com a mochila e chorando, os cabelos castanhos despenteados, acompanhada por um professor. Provavelmente fora mandada embora mais cedo devido à histeria e se estava tão triste a esse ponto, Helyse não achava que viria comer fora. Nala é que era outra história, pelo que conhecia da garota, era o tipo de pessoa que não hesita diante da chance de descontar seus sentimentos nos outros para satisfação própria.

Percebeu alguns alunos, mas poucos e a maioria ela conhecia apenas de vista. Melhor assim.

E nem sinal de Freddy. Ele não aparecera o dia todo. Helyse acabou se perguntando se ela fizera algo, a essa altura ele já teria aparecido para lhe aborrecer um pouco. Será que ela fizera algo na noite passada?

"_É, fiz sim. Não morri. Ninguém do grupo morreu e isto é o que deve tê-lo deixado furioso. Ele nos odeia..."_

"Blake, pare de ficar aí feito uma porra de uma catatônica!" Resmungou o gerente ao vê-la parada. Helyse não deu importância e foi ao balcão pegar um bloco de notas sobre o estoque. Não queria pensar em nada esta noite e não lidar com nenhuma das situações recentes... Embora se pegasse imaginando como Krueger matara Evelyn. Será que ele contaria para ela, se ela perguntasse?

Preferiu ignorar a curiosidade mórbida (e de certo modo aprazível) que sentia com essa possibilidade. Quando o visse, poderia pelo menos tentar perguntar...

Ao se voltar, deu de cara com Mark, Jessica, Amélia e Jonathan. Pela primeira vez, Helyse percebeu que o grupo não parecia nada bem. Não era apenas a morte de Evelyn, ela percebeu. Jessica ainda tinha os olhos avermelhados e estava pálida, mas sorriu gentilmente para ela, embora a ponta esquerda de sua boca tremesse como um tique. Mark não parecia nada bem, possuía olheiras sob os olhos e Helyse percebeu que Amélia tinha marcas de queimadura de cigarro no pulso. Mesmo Jonathan não parecia muito bem... Ela achou que a pele dele tinha um tom doentio de pálido. E era impressão, ou ele parecia mais magro?

"_Eu não estou tendo que me manter acordada todas as noites, então não sei o que estão passando" _Ela percebeu, afinal dormira muito bem a última noite. Optou por agir como se os acontecimentos do dia não tivessem acontecido, mas subitamente sentia-se como se pisasse em um terreno minado... Não. Minado não, mas cheio de serpentes venenosas.

"Oi Hell..."

"Oi... Onde está Kurt?"

"Foi para casa, Amanda caiu no sono na aula e ele queria ficar com ela." Amélia respondeu. "Ele comprou bastante café, espero que fique bem..." O pulso com queimaduras, Helyse notou, não parava de estremecer como se fosse um tique. Helyse observou e procurou expressar mais pena do que era capaz de sentir, mas quando se lembrou de quando Amélia tentara ajudá-la quando haviam tido aquele pesadelo em conjunto, como a moça viera procurá-la temendo que Freddy a tivesse machucado... Ao pensar nisso, seu sentimento mudou de pena forçada para uma compaixão dolorosa e genuína e se envergonhou de ter pensado que o que acontecia a Amelia não era problema seu.

"Isso... Doeu muito?" Não precisava perguntar _o que_.

"Bastante. Mas vale a pena, né? O que é uma queimadura comparada a dormir? Valeu à pena. Sabe, eu pensei que se _não_ tomasse analgésicos, a dor dos ferimentos me manteria acordada, mas errei. Aí na mesma hora agarrei um cigarro e... Bom, dá pra ver." A garota deu um risinho breve e nervoso, mas sua voz mudou para um tom cauteloso e controlado. "Falando nisso... A gente precisa discutir uma coisa séria."

Helyse encarou o grupo em silêncio. Evitou deliberadamente o olhar de Jonathan e deixou as mãos fora do balcão (trocara as bandagens antes de vir para o trabalho, mas por alguma razão, não queria deixá-las a vista dele). Não sentia a menor vontade de conversar no momento, principalmente se o assunto parecia estar voltado para os pesadelos. Já estava _farta_ daquela história e preferia ignorar tudo, nem que fosse por um dia.

"Eu estou no meio do serviço e..."

"Falando nisso, olha, queremos café..." Mark se inclinou sobre o balcão, de uma maneira que o fazia parecer um bêbado. "Aqui entre nós, você acha que tem um jeito de deixar ele mais forte que o normal?" Helyse não soube o que dizer e vendo sua hesitação, ele continuou como se Helyse tivesse feito uma pergunta. "Andei procurando uns remédios pra ficar acordado, mas café pode ajudar."

"Okay... Algo especial?" Sentindo-se aliviada em ter uma desculpa para se afastar e não ter que olhar para Jonathan, ela anotou os pedidos depressa, mas não foi o bastante. O grupo sentou-se na parte do balcão perto da máquina, aproveitando que a distância entre eles não era muita e os outros funcionários estavam ocupados. Helyse não gostou nada disso.

"Obrigada por ter compreendido, sabe, hoje na cafeteria." Jessica comentou com uma voz doce e suave. "Sabe como é, né, Hell."

Helyse não disse nada, deixando que Jessica continuasse a tagarelar sem parar que ela tinha sido gentil em compreender, como não queriam agir de modo estranho ou levantar suspeitas de que algo estava errado... Helyse, no entanto, não escutava suas palavras.

"_Faça-me o favor..." _A jovem respondeu em pensamento e mesmo em sua mente, sua "voz" soava inexpressiva. "_Seja _sincera_, é pedir muito? O que você não quer é ser vista comigo porque quer manter seu status de popular e não tem como explicar para seus amigos do porque de eu de repente estar andando com vocês. Pare de hipocrisias" _Mas não disse nada. Para Helyse, as pessoas eram assim, mascaravam seus sentimentos que consideravam "feios" e inventavam desculpas para si e para os outros. Isso poderia ser visto, às vezes, como educação, mas Helyse achava que era pura falsidade. Seria melhor uma pessoa dizer direto que não gostava da outra do que ficar arranjando desculpas e enganando. Alguns passam a vida achando que uma pessoa é amiga delas quando no fundo estão sendo enganadas e usadas. Se a maioria não cometia crimes por medo da _punição _e não por respeito ou amor às outras, será que havia algo como sinceridade ou bondade neste mundo? Talvez não... Helyse achava que deveria ser algo exclusivo da natureza humana... Você não vê animais estuprando e matando por ganância ou inveja, mas isso acontecia com o ser humano.

Bastava ver a história. Gacy, Dahmer, Bundy, De Rais, Lopez, Cianciulli¹... As pessoas são simplesmente ótimas para encontrar meios de ferir e torturar seus semelhantes, é quase como um dom.

Bastava ver Freddy. Pensar nele fez Helyse quase rir. Era irônico, mas Jessica (que na situação poderia ser considerada alguém do "lado do bem") estava lá, dizendo mentiras estúpidas (se para Helyse, o grupo ou si mesma, não importava) e, no entanto, Freddy não diria uma mentira dessas, nunca. Ele era um assassino, porém, era honesto e não mentia sobre si mesmo. As pessoas sabiam onde pisavam em relação a ele...

"Helyse? Está tudo bem?" A voz preocupada de Jonathan a trouxe de volta a realidade. Não era hora de ficar filosofando e a garota voltou-se em silêncio com os cafés em uma pequena bandeja vermelha. Buscou se controlar ao perceber que tremia.

"Desculpe, eu estava distraída..." Sua voz soou mais seca do que ela pretendera, mas não deu muita importância ao fato.

"Problemas com sono né? Você e todos nós. É sobre isso que queria falar." Jessica inclinou-se para frente de novo murmurando. "Não podemos continuar assim, café não está mais ajudando. Ontem eu tomei um remédio, um energético em cápsulas, tomei umas cinco acho eu..."

"Cinco? Ei, esse troço não é pastilha de menta, você sabe!" Jonathan comentou, com o mesmo nervoso que Helyse deveria ter sentido ao ouvir tal coisa. "Até entendo, mas..."

"São remédios por um motivo, Jay... Será que não faz mal tomar cinco de uma vez assim?" Amelia então deu de novo aquela risada nervosa, com um sorriso que parecia um esgar de dor. "Se bem que entre os remédios e o cigarro, fico com os remédios."

"Eu sei, eu sei, mas não tinha escolha!" Jessica suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo despenteado. "E eu quase dormi de qualquer modo, estava exausta e meu corpo inteiro ainda doía e..."

"Olha... Eu 'tava aqui pensando... Minha mãe é veterinária. Talvez a gente pudesse afanar... Bem, ela tem um troço que é tipo adrenalina. Para animais." Mark murmurou, enquanto usava uma colherzinha para mexer seu café.

"Acha que isso pode ajudar?" Jessica parecia de repente esperançosa. Um pouco demais até.

Helyse por um momento julgou que não ouvira o que acabara de ouvir. Mark estava falando sobre uma coisa que nem sabia direito o que era, ainda por cima que era usado por veterinários e ele queria injetar aquilo em _si mesmo_? Apesar de não saber absolutamente nada sobre medicina, Helyse achou que aquela era uma péssima idéia. Por mais que quisesse ficar quieta e não se incomodar, não conseguiu.

"Mark, você disse que sua mãe é _veterinária_..." Ela sussurrou, séria. "Essa coisa é para _animais_, faz idéia do que isso poderá...".

Mark voltou-se para ela com uma expressão irritada. Helyse percebeu que ele estava com os olhos avermelhados, mas não de choro.

"Porra, se você tiver uma idéia melhor, nos informe, tá, merda?" Ele apanhou algo no bolso, uma pequena garrafinha de vidro cujo conteúdo transparente ele despejou na xícara (Helyse sentiu um cheiro familiar), misturou e bebeu o café com goles rápidos. Amélia voltou-se para Helyse enquanto Jonathan mantinha seu olhar nela, quieto.

"Não acho que tenhamos muita escolha...".

Helyse se calou como se tivesse aceitado a ideia (se eles quisessem injetar aquela coisa, que fossem em frente, mas não contassem com ela), mas Amélia não terminara. Parecia ter chegado a uma parte da conversa que não achava que podia ser mais evitada, por mais desagradável que fosse.

"Hell... Não sei como dizer isso... Sei que não deve ser fácil, mas será que você podia nos falar sobre o tempo que ficou em coma? Você viu aquele demônio agindo, talvez saber um pouco sobre ele nos ajude..."

Helyse franziu o cenho, o que a outra interpretou como um sinal de que ela ainda estava por demais traumatizada para falar. Os outros observavam em silêncio, os olhos fixos nela.

"É importante, sei que não é fácil, mas pode nos ajudar a nos livrar dele. Você gostaria disso, não é? E você, de nós, teve mais experiência."

"É. Como você sobreviveu? Ele... Pediu algo pra você em troca da sua vida?" Mark insistiu, abaixando a xícara quase com força. Helyse percebeu que suas suspeitas estavam corretas e que o líquido transparente que ele despejara no café deveria ser alguma bebida alcoólica, talvez conhaque, e mesmo que o conteúdo fosse pouco, aparentemente, Mark não estava num estado forte para bebidas. Isso se ele não tivesse bebido mais antes de vir para a lanchonete.

Jonathan encarou o amigo quase com raiva, mas Helyse não notou. Sentiu o corpo frio e uma estranha irritação. Primeiro Jessica, agora Mark... Por alguma razão, as palavras deles tinham mais poder de incomodá-la e tocá-la do que as palavras de outras pessoas como Nala. Tentou deter, de um modo quase desesperado, o sentimento forte que tomava conta do seu corpo e começava a fazê-la sentir-se enjoada e com dores pelo corpo (que nada tinham de emocionais), mas era como deter uma enxurrada de um rio selvagem. Tremeu e com uma calma que não sentia, ergueu o braço exibindo a cicatriz alva, que ia do seu cotovelo esquerdo até o pulso.

"_Isto_ foi o que aconteceu e eu sobrevivi porque ele queria usar meu medo, não meu corpo. Quer mais detalhes do que ele fez? Durma e vai saber." Sem nem esperar por mais nada, ela se virou e voltou para o depósito a passos firmes. Normalmente era encarregada de cuidar da mercadoria e do café, já que não possuía "_jeito para lidar com clientes e faltava-lhe carisma_" segundo o gerente. Helyse não reclamava, desde que recebesse seu pagamento e na realidade, quanto menos tivesse que lidar com pessoas, melhor.

Mais do que nunca, concordava com essa ideia.

Não sabia por que estava irritada, mas de alguma forma Mark a enervara com a suspeita de que ela teria transado com Freddy em troca de misericórdia, ainda que fosse uma possibilidade perfeitamente possível, mas mesmo assim... Claro que ele a ferira, contudo nunca dera sequer sinal de estar considerando a idéia de violentá-la e, exceto pelo breve sonho que tivera com ele na casa de Jonathan, Freddy nunca _sequer_ a tocara. Até mesmo ele tinha (pelo menos ela achava) um certo senso de honra e aquele sonho em que ele a ameaçara, algum tempo depois, ela compreendera, não passara de uma ameaça que ele não iria concretizar. Talvez fosse o tempo que passara com ele, talvez fosse aquele estranho relacionamento que eles tinham que não podia ser classificado de nenhuma maneira que ela conhecesse, Helyse simplesmente sabia que ele jamais a violentaria. Por mais estranho que pudesse ser, no tocante a essa possibilidade, ela confiava nele.

"_E esta porcaria toda não significa nada e soa como uma Síndrome de Estocolmo. Eu deveria me internar logo de uma vez, está na cara que nunca houve nenhum progresso desde quando eu..."._

Socou uma estante com algumas caixas, querendo dar vazão ao seu aborrecimento. Sentia-se horrível, dolorida em todos os sentidos, confusa e teria gritado se pudesse. Era a primeira vez que se sentia tão atingida em um longo tempo... Seu coração batia depressa e seu corpo estremecia como se estivesse tendo um acesso... Ela tentou tossir ao perceber que tinha a garganta fechada e um ar com gosto de vômito e sangue lhe subiu à boca.

"Não sei o que as caixas fizeram pra você." Comentou alguém atrás dela. Jonathan simplesmente se esgueirara atrás dela. Apesar de parecer cansado, exibia um sorriso, um pouco triste, mas era um sorriso.

Helyse decidiu ficar em silêncio. Naquele momento, sentia-se como se fosse um objeto de cristal tentando conter um fogo infernal.

"Suas mãos melhoraram?" Ele avançou, pegando uma das mãos dela e examinando as bandagens de modo inseguro. Helyse continuou em silêncio, agora era ela que o encarava com a usual falta de sentimento (embora seus olhos parecessem conter uma desagradável mistura de sentimentos opostos) e isso pareceu perturbar o rapaz.

"Hell, eu fiz algo de que você não gostou? Foi porque eu te beijei?" A garota estava a ponto de se soltar e dizer a ele que apenas funcionários podiam entrar, mas decidiu aproveitar a deixa. Isolando seus sentimentos para diminuir sua confusão (naquele momento, foi algo que exigiu muito de seu autocontrole) e apelando para sua anormal (e no momento, adorada) insensibilidade, perguntou.

"Por quê?"

"Por que o que?" Fosse o que fosse que Jonathan esperava ouvir, não era isso.

"Porque você me beijou?" Helyse estava impassível, mas o toque dele era agradável e aquela proximidade era tal que ela podia quase sentir o calor emanando do corpo dele. Ainda um pouco confuso, Jonathan se aproximou dela.

"Eu me importo com você... Eu te beijei porque eu quis, não por pena." Isto não era mentira. Naquele momento na escola, sob a chuva, sozinha, ela parecera desamparada, mas não fora aquele sentimento depreciativo de pena que o fizera segurá-la, mas sim a percepção de que ela não era nada daquilo que achavam que era. O que ele vira não fora uma criatura insensível, estranha e até mesmo repulsiva, ele vira apenas uma moça. Sob a chuva, ela lhe parecera linda pela primeira vez e ele fora tomado pelo desejo de estar com ela e de cuidar dela.

Agora, naquela proximidade, esse sentimento voltava à tona. Ele afagou a cicatriz de Helyse por um momento, com raiva de Mark pelo que ele sugerira e com um ódio ainda maior de Freddy pelo que fizera com ela. Não achava que ela teria se oferecido, mas Amélia mesmo achava que o Demônio dos Sonhos poderia ter feito mais com Helyse do que o que ela sentia-se confortável em contar.

Helyse se perguntou por um segundo se ele estava planejando beijá-la de novo, mas logo esqueceu o pensamento. Achando que o silêncio dela era uma permissão para continuar, o rapaz tocou sua testa na dela, sentindo-a estremecer novamente sob seu toque. A garota fechou os olhos, sem saber como agir naquela situação e sentindo que seu rosto corava de leve e uma porção dela, mínima, mas existente, desejou que aquele momento se prolongasse... Entretanto ignorando isto, a jovem murmurou, contra o rosto dele.

"É melhor você ir... Sério..." Falando mais depressa do que pretendia, ela buscou uma desculpa. "Eu estou _trabalhando_."

Jonathan assentiu, mas parecia satisfeito que ela não tivesse recuado ou dito que não queria que ele a tocasse. Ele não entendia muito bem aquele nervoso que Helyse exibia, mas não era uma rejeição, isso já bastava para ele. Afagando seu rosto, sorriu para ela.

"Te vejo mais tarde, então, querida."

Helyse observou o rapaz se afastar. Por alguns minutos, ela permaneceu imóvel.

Sentira-se bem com Jonathan segurando-a, mas mesmo assim perguntava-se o que Freddy diria se visse uma coisa dessas.

Mas seria possível... Seria possível que Jonathan _de fato_ gostasse dela?

Percebendo que não sentia vontade de pensar muito no assunto, voltou a se concentrar no trabalho. Em poucos minutos, começou a murmurar uma canção. Uma que ouvira há muito tempo.

Ela não percebeu o que cantava.

"_One, two... Freddy's __coming__ for you" [Um, dois... Freddy vem te pegar]_

**xXx**

Havia momentos que provavam o ditado de que as coisas boas vêm para quem sabe esperá-las. Freddy considerava isso uma verdade, especialmente quando suas vítimas chegavam ao ponto em que o medo evolui para paranóia. Era um processo trabalhoso, mas o resultado final era, em geral, _sublime_.

Alimente um medo, dê tempo à pessoa, pequenos pesadelos, explorando seus medos, deixe que fiquem acordadas por um longo tempo, aumentando a pressão até que tenham medo de sequer fechar os olhos e você tem uma pessoa que não está sentindo medo, mas _pavor_. Isto aumentava o prazer do assassinato, assim como um tempero pode ressaltar o sabor da carne. Era como uma iguaria doce e rara.

E no momento, Kurt Locker estava definitivamente apavorado. Sua agilidade o permitia fugir de Krueger o quanto quisesse, mas não era capaz de fazê-lo fugir do pesadelo em si.

"Como será para Amandinha depois que seu querido irmão mais velho estiver morto?"

Kurt corria por um labirinto feito pelos corredores com canos. A voz de Krueger não vinha de nenhum local específico, parecia vir até do próprio ar. A fumaça dificultava enxergar o caminho, mas Kurt conseguia desviar e mudar de direção quando necessário.

Fazia um calor infernal e, apesar da caldeira ser escura, a força das chamas dava ao ar uma qualidade avermelhava, fazendo com que o local se tornasse uma representação realística do que deveria ser o caminho para o Inferno e Krueger era o próprio demônio encarregado de transportar almas para lá. Não sem antes iniciar a tortura eterna e ter uma certa diversão com elas...

"_Acalme-se, imbecil!" _Ficar nervoso não ajudaria. Precisava ser sensato. Kurt parou um pouco. Suava e não conseguia se apoiar aonde quer que fosse, pois os canos estavam quentes. Não muito para ajudá-lo a acordar, mas o bastante para que ele não suportasse tocá-los.

"Não acha que sua irmã vai ficar arrasada com sua morte? Simplesmente _arrasada_?" A voz satânica era zombeteira, animada como se mal pudesse esperar para ver a reação de Amanda quando esta fosse até o quarto do irmão e descobrisse um cadáver em seu lugar.

O garoto se forçou a não responder. Precisava acordar de alguma forma, não importasse qual. Tentara bater o braço contra um dos canos mais quentes e apesar da dor ter sido uma das piores que conhecia, não bastara para acordá-lo... Agora o braço ardia infernalmente e o cheiro de carne queimada ainda estava fresco em suas narinas. Olhou em volta, buscando desesperadamente um meio de escapar, de acordar, de fugir daquele inferno... Mas não havia saída.

Krueger ria, contente com o pavor dele. Kurt o avistou, um andar acima, inclinado sobre uma barra de aço com os braços, como uma pessoa observando um animal em um espaço do zoológico. Seus olhos negros flamejavam de júbilo e o brilho avermelhado do fogo lhe conferia uma aparência ainda mais diabólica, refletindo-se em sua pele queimada e nas garras de metal que pareciam ter sido lustradas recentemente.

"Como quer que eu mate a sua irmã? Uma garotinha tão _adorável. _Que tal se eu arrancasse os órgãos dela um por um?"

Kurt gritou de ódio, mas Krueger sumiu quando a fumaça se aglomerou. Sua voz saiu de trás de quatro canos em pé, atrás do rapaz.

"Sabe que na Inquisição havia um aparelho destinado especialmente para isso? Eles tiravam os intestinos das pessoas com elas _acordadas_. Que acha que vai fazer a menina gritar mais? A dor ou ver seus próprios órgãos diante dela, ainda frescos e pingando sangue?"

Kurt enfiou a mão atrás dos canos com o intuito de agarrar aquele monstro, de matá-lo antes que ele ousasse tocar em sua irmã, mas sua mão encontrou o nada e ele gritou de dor ao sentir o metal quente lhe incinerando a pele.

"Venha aqui e me enfrente, covarde! Se tocar na minha irmã, eu te mato" Ele gritou, o ódio tomando conta dele. Ao voltar-se, Krueger estava diante dele. Sorria e era o sorriso de alguém se divertindo, um sorriso quase faminto. O sorriso de um tigre ao apanhar um cervo.

"Não acha que deveria se preocupar mais com você, _garotinho_?"

Kurt socou-o com a agilidade, atingindo Freddy e lançando o homem no chão. Kurt avançou para golpeá-lo mais, entretanto foi invadido por tal sensação de dor que apenas gritou e percebeu que não deveria _jamais_ ter parado de correr... Que a provocação fora uma armadilha... Que Krueger se deixara atingir... Tudo para que ele parasse de correr apenas por alguns minutos...

Debaixo de seus pés o metal se tornara tão quente que as solas de borracha de seus tênis pareciam derreter junto com sua pele.

Desesperado em meio à dor, ele recuou, percebendo com horror os pingos sujos que caíam da sola de seus tênis. Não quis olhar para seus pés para ver o estado, apenas voltou-se correndo, desesperado em busca de uma parte mais fresca da caldeira.

O calor dificultava sua respiração, como se cada lufada de ar parecesse se transformar em chamas dentro de seu corpo e ele divagou se seria possível ter os órgãos derretidos dessa forma. O instinto animal, por mais fraco que possa ser em algumas pessoas, tomou conta dele e por um momento, Kurt conseguiu sentir uma área em que o ar não parecia tão quente. Tomado de esperança, correu o quanto podia, ciente de que as solas de seus sapatos eram deixadas para trás na forma de borracha derretida, as meias não serviam para protegê-lo do calor e pareciam ter-se fundidas à seus pés. Ele acelerou ainda mais sua corrida, buscando tocar o chão o menos possível, o corpo encharcado pelo suor e sua mente, zonza.

"Qual você acha que deve ser a temperatura que um ser humano pode suportar antes de morrer, Locker? Ou acha que é melhor ser queimado vivo de uma vez?" Uma risada, fria e falsamente lamentosa. "Se bem que talvez você não gostasse muito. Sendo sincero... _Dói pra cacete_."

Kurt queria gritar, implorar, por deus, ele dissera _queimado vivo_? Fora isto o que aquele assassino dissera? Era isto que pretendia? Queimá-lo vivo ou ir elevando a temperatura daquele lugar até que ele finalmente morresse? Ao pensar em si mesmo sendo engolido pelas chamas que lhe devorariam a pele num segundo para se demorar na carne, tendo até seu sangue sendo consumido pelo fogo insaciável, Kurt quis gritar, implorar, suplicar para qualquer traço de improvável humanidade que poderia ter restado em Krueger.

Berrou de dor ao perceber que suas roupas estavam queimando, não em chamas, mas queimando como se houvessem pequenas chamas no interior das fibras. Gritou, mas correu mais depressa como se assim pudesse criar uma sensação de vento que aliviasse o calor.

Não demorou muito e o jovem corria inteiramente nu, seu corpo coberto de suor e a sensação de que sua pele se dissolvia, como cera de uma vela.

Parou por um minuto, o calor dificultando seus pensamentos e visão. Foi quando o chão se ergueu sobre ele, o metal se solidificando em uma espécie de túnel... Quando o metal se solidificou e caiu para o lado, Kurt berrou de dor sentindo a pele nua em contato com aquela superfície quente.

A dor se espalhou por seu corpo. Ele tentou se erguer, mas uma força maior o mantinha deitado conta aquela superfície escaldante e ele percebeu com choque e pavor o que aquilo de fato era.

Era um caixão de aço.

Ele berrou de agonia e medo. E a dor não cessava, a ponto de ele não saber o que era medo e o que era dor, ambas as coisas pareciam ter-se fundido, assim como sua pele logo se fundiria ao metal, naquele calor.

Krueger apareceu ao lado do caixão que parecia estar afundando lentamente... Na terra? No chão? Não fazia diferença. O calor fizera com que aqueles fatores se tornassem banais.

"Me... tire... daqui" Ele conseguiu murmurar, quase cuspir as palavras em um sopro quente, seus pulmões ardendo, queimando. Ele chorava, mas não percebeu. Krueger sorriu quase com solenidade enquanto o observava.

Kurt tentou se erguer, mas era impossível. Era como se o aço houvesse derretido e se unido à sua pele, ou como se houvesse uma tampa invisível sobre o caixão. Fosse o que fosse, ele não conseguia sair daquele esquife ardente.

"Isto é um caixão bem especial..." Krueger começou em um tom quase paternal, olhando o caixão como se olhasse uma obra de arte.

"Por favor... O que quer que você queira fazer... Por favor..."

O sorriso de Krueger se alargou, como o sorriso de um tubarão. Ele se agachou, olhando Kurt com calma, parecendo subitamente interessado nas palavras do garoto.

"O que ganharia em troca de te deixar vivo, moleque?"

"Qualquer coisa! Qualquer coisa!" Não era mentira. Para ver-se livre daquele calor, Kurt faria qualquer coisa, fosse o que fosse que Krueger lhe pedisse, desde que ele o deixasse sair daquele _caixão_!

"Está propondo uma... Troca?" Krueger perguntou em tom provocante e assentiu calmamente em resposta aos berros de Kurt de que sim, uma troca, qualquer coisa, o que ele quisesse.

"É uma proposta interessante..." Ele brincou, arranhando o caixão com as garras. O calor começou a se dissipar um pouco e Kurt respirava fundo, sentindo-se um pouco aliviado... Se ao menos Krueger ouvisse, se ao menos dissesse o que ele deveria fazer para ser poupado... Ele poupara Helyse, poderia poupá-lo também...

Krueger parecia muito bem à vontade e apesar do calor ter diminuído, a atmosfera ainda estava avermelhada. Ele começou a brincar com um pote que parecia ser feito do mesmo metal que o caixão. Kurt pensou que poderia ser água, mas quando Krueger o inclinou e deixou uma gota cair sobre a mão do rapaz, este berrou sentindo um novo ponto de dor e esta era ainda pior do que a dor de ser queimado... Era um ponto pequeno, mas com tal _intensidade_...

Krueger assentiu observando o rapaz se contorcer aos berros e muito sereno, quase como um cientista observando as reações de um novo elemento.

"Sabe, elementos alcalinos costumam ser bem corrosivos..." Ele parecia estar comentando o tempo. "É parecido com ser queimado vivo, mas seu cérebro funciona durante mais tempo...".

"Por favor! Eu faço qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa! O que você quiser!" A dor lhe dera força para renovar os gritos, por mais que seus pulmões sentissem como se tivessem sido parcialmente cremados.

Freddy se inclinou de súbito, como um tigre sobre a presa.

"Uma troca, você concordou. Vejamos... Sua irmã, Amanda, no seu lugar?" Kurt já não ouvia, apenas concordava, qualquer coisa, Amanda, sua mãe, quem quer que fosse. Apenas gritava que sim, qualquer um, Freddy poderia matar quem quisesse, desde que o deixasse em paz. "Entendo... Você faria com que ela dormisse?"

"Faria! Faria!" Ele poderia colocar algo na bebida de Amanda, seria fácil. Se Freddy o soltasse, ele faria isso sem hesitar. Com Amanda ou qualquer um que ele quisesse. "Por favor... Qualquer um, não ligo..."

Freddy sorriu deliciado.

"Seus amigos? Aquela Jessica? Mark?"

"Sim, qualquer um! Por favor, me solte e me deixe ir!"

Freddy apenas sorria, sentindo um prazer indescritível ao ver o garoto se contorcendo de dor e berrando aquelas palavras. Ele apenas desejava que Helyse estivesse lá para ver como seu dito "amigo" estava pronto para sacrificar até a própria irmã para se ver livre daquela dor. De certo modo, era esperado. Poucas vítimas haviam sido mais... Leais? Nobres? Não importava.

"E aquela sua nova amiguinha? Helyse?"

"Pegue, a cadela é sua! Faça o que quiser com ela! Não ligo! Por favor!"

Freddy se ergueu parecendo pensativo e Kurt o encarou com um raio de esperança no olhar quando o homem sorriu quase com benevolência.

"Interessante..." Antes que Kurt dissesse algo, o sorriso do homem se ampliou. "Mas não." Ele despejou o conteúdo do pote no caixão. Não foi o suficiente para deixar Kurt submerso, mas o líquido caía como uma cascata interminável até deixar apenas parte de seu corpo, um pouco menos que a metade, imerso. O rapaz gritou, podendo apenas se debater, mas não se erguer e ainda pode distinguir Freddy falando, enquanto uma tampa de aço ia se fechando sobre o caixão enquanto este ia sendo tragado pelo chão e tudo em volta atingia a temperatura do Inferno...

"Você vai ter a sensação de estar sendo queimado vivo, depois que sua pele dissolver, a dor ficará mais intensa como ser escalpelado. Quando chegar à sua carne... Bem, você verá."

Kurt gritava de medo e dor. O caixão foi selado com um som duro e seco.

Mesmo assim, Freddy ainda podia ouvir o rapaz berrando.

Os gritos se prolongaram por um longo tempo, mas Freddy começou a ouvir algo além deles. Se concentrando um pouco e ignorando os gritos de dor, abafados, mas ainda fortes, ele ouviu.

"_Five, six, grab your cruxifix" [Cinco, seis, pegue o crucifixo]_

Ele reconheceu a voz. Toda a vez que alguém cantava isso, ele ouvia. Era como quando falavam dele, um meio que ele usava para se espalhar como uma doença. Pensou em ignorá-la, mas sentia-se tão satisfeito que pensou que não haveria mal em checar como Helyse estava...

* * *

**¹ - Estes são nomes de alguns assassinos e psicopatas. Eu pensei em colocar aqui um breve resumo deles, mas decidi que não. A menos que alguém _queira_.**

**Ana: Bom, gente, é isso, Kurt já era. Rapaz, fazia tempo que eu não matava alguém! **

**Helyse: Você tem problemas mentais... **

**Ana: Enterrado vivo e ainda sendo corroído. De início eu ia fazer com que ele fosse enterrado vivo num caixão de metal quente apenas, mas... Resolvi piorar a situação dele.**

**Helyse: Maluca... Que **_**exagero**_**. **

**Freddy: Eu faria algo melhor. Muito sem classe isso.**

**Ana: Desculpe se não sou uma assassina profissional, senhor "Eu Sou O Bom"! Bem, nenhuma review a ser respondida, então ficamos por isso mesmo. **


End file.
